Imperfect Angel
by jongtaemyung
Summary: [COMPLETE] Pernikahan itu dibangun atas dasar kerjasama saling menguntungkan dengan pengesahan negosiasi yang panjang di atas kertas. Tak ada cinta, karena mereka hanya menyediakan kompromi. Tak ada kasih sayang, karena semua itu hanya sandiwara yang akan berakhir dalam waktu satu tahun. HunKai! Sekai! Remake novel by Nureesh Vhalega. Ch 15 Up! Review! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect Angel**

HunKai or Sekai fanfiction

 **GS!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : saya hanya meremake novel karya Nureesh Vhalega dengan judul yang sama ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Seoul, Januari 2007**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya, lalu melangkah keluar menuju rumahnya yang bercat putih sempurna. Rumah yang baru enam bulan menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Setelah melalui negosiasi yang panjang, akhirnya ibunya bersedia menetap di negara asal ayahnya ini. Bukan berarti Jongin lebih memilih Seoul dibanding New York.

Jongin suka keduanya karena itu adalah bagian tak terelakkan darinya. Jongin hanya menyukai perubahan dan rumah baru, juga lingkungan hidup baru merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukainya. Masih dengan langkah ringan juga bibir yang bersenandung, Jongin memasuki rumah. Segalanya tertata rapi juga harmonis.

Sebuah foto keluarga berbingkai indah berisi dirinya juga kedua orangtuanya-Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Kyuhyun-menjadi titik sentral dari tema ruang tamu itu. Jongin tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Foto itu juga baru diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia nampak begitu bahagia, diimbangi dengan senyum orangtuanya yang terlihat amat menenangkan.

Mengisyaratkan bahwa kehidupan mereka akan terus seperti itu, bahagia dan tenang. Jongin mengerutkan kening ketika melihat pintu ruang keluarga terbuka lebar. Mengikuti bisikkan hatinya, Jongin mengubah arahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Segalanya tampak aneh di mata Jongin, ayahnya berdiri kaku, sementara ibunya duduk dengan wajah pucat juga tangan terkepal di dada.

Kemudian ada Paman Jonghyun -kakak ayahnya-yang berdiri menghalangi pintu. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab keganjilan itu, hingga Paman Jonghyun bergeser dan memberi Jongin pandangan yang lebih luas. Ada seorang gadis berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya, dengan tubuh tinggi juga rambut merah gelap.

Dengan perasaan familiar yang aneh, Jongin terus mengamati gadis itu bersama suasana tegang yang mewarnai ruang keluarganya. Seakan-akan mereka semua sedang berada di tengah medan pertempuran. Jongin tersentak ketika gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam yang merefleksikan warna mata Jongin sendiri.

Perlahan, seulas senyum tersungging di wajah gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Jongin merasa tidak tenang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang memenuhi benak Jongin. Dan seluruh pertanyaan Jongin terjawab dengan satu sapaan ramah dari gadis itu. "Halo, Adik." Seluruh mata di ruangan itu beralih pada Jongin dengan ekspresi syok dan panik menjadi satu.

Jongin membeku sepenuhnya, tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba segalanya nampak kabur. Ibunya berseru memanggilnya, sementara Paman Jonghyun berusaha meraihnya ke dalam pelukan. Namun Jongin menolaknya. Ia melangkah mendekat dan terus menatap gadis itu, yang kini senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang dipaksakan datar. Lalu penjelasan itu mengalir dengan lancar. Selayaknya cerita pengantar tidur lengkap dengan nada yang terkontrol. Jongin tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang terus menggerus hatinya seiring berjalannya cerita itu.

Cerita yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk, namun memberi fakta tak terbantahkan, segalanya masuk akal. Gadis berambut merah gelap itu bernama Kim Baekhyun dan mengaku sebagai anak dari Kim Jongwoon. Usianya genap delapan belas tahun tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanya tiga bulan lebih tua dari Jongin yang akan berulang tahun besok.

Sekarang Jongin mengerti perasaan familiar yang dirasakannya, karena ternyata mereka berbagi darah yang sama. Seakan fakta itu belum cukup menghancurkan, Baekhyun mengatakan fakta lainnya. Bahwa ibu kandungnya adalah Cho Jaejoong-adik kandung dari Cho -Kim- Kyuhyun, ibu Jongin-yang menghilang bahkan sejak sebelum Jongin lahir.

Jaejoong pergi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari suami kakaknya. Kini, semua benar-benar masuk akal. Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya, yang ditutup dengan kesediaannya untuk menjalani tes DNA, keheningan membalut dengan sempurna. Keheningan yang menyimpan duka, sesak, juga jeritan.

Keheningan yang menggambarkan satu realita tanpa bantahan bahwa hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Keheningan yang sekali lagi, membuat mereka semua membeku tak berdaya sementara luka menganga jauh di lubuk hati terdalam.

 **oOoOoOo**

Suara pecahan barang yang diikuti jeritan penuh amarah kembali memenuhi rumah itu. Tak ada lagi bahagia, apalagi ketenangan. Semuanya terbakar habis bersama perdebatan demi perdebatan yang seakan tak menemukan titik akhir. Selembar kertas berisi pernyataan bahwa ayahnya benar-benar memiliki anak selain dirinya menjadi inti dari segala perdebatan itu.

Sudah hampir dua minggu dan tetap tak ada harapan bahwa badai yang kini sedang menerjang keluarga mereka akan berlalu. Jongin memeluk lututnya erat-erat sementara air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan kedua orangtuanya terasa bagaikan sayatan pisau di dadanya. Mereka saling menyalahkan dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Seumur hidupnya, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya berteriak apalagi mendengar ibunya menyumpah. Seburuk apa pun masalahnya, mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang. Jongin tidak percaya, dua orang dengan cinta yang begitu pekat bisa bertengkar hingga saling menyakiti dengan begitu dalam. Ke mana perginya semua cinta itu?

Kembali terdengar suara barang yang pecah dan Jongin berjengit. Terlebih ketika didengarnya jeritan histeris ibunya, Jongin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat demi mengalihkan rasa sakit dari dadanya. Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Jongin pasti bermimpi. Hanya saja mimpi itu telah berlangsung selama dua minggu dan menerakan luka tak tertanggung di hatinya.

Jongin mencoba menulikan pendengarannya, namun pertengkaran itu justru semakin jelas terdengar. Sekali lagi ibunya mengutuk ayahnya, lalu tak terdengar apa pun. Jongin tersentak. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lagi dipedulikannya segala barang yang menghalangi langkah. Jongin hanya tahu ia harus segera melihat orangtuanya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut Jongin sama sekali tidak diduganya, ibunya tergeletak pucat di lantai bersama genangan darah. Kedua mata ibunya tertutup rapat dan pergelangan tangannya tersayat begitu dalam hingga darah terus mengalir keluar tanpa henti. Jongin jatuh berlutut. Dengan tangan gemetar Jongin menyentuh wajah ibunya.

"I-ibu, baik-baik saja? Buka matamu. I-ibu.." Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras melintasi wajahnya dan Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan isaknya. Jongin mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya, tak percaya ketika ia melihat ayahnya hanya berdiri membeku tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tak ada kecemasan, apalagi air mata. Seakan-akan ayahnya telah menyerah.

Betapa Jongin berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Namun cairan merah gelap yang kini ikut menggenanginya memberitahu Jongin bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Dan detik itu juga Jongin tahu, ia benar-benar telah kehilangan hidupnya.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jongin memandang ibunya yang duduk tak bergerak dengan nanar. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak insiden percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan ibunya dan kini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dokter bahkan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke kamar rawat ibunya selain petugas medis. Depresi yang dialami ibunya begitu parah hingga dorongan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri sangat besar.

Dan karena itu, dalam waktu beberapa hari ibunya akan dipindahkan ke panti rehabilitasi. "Ia pantas mendapatkannya," ucap seseorang di sisi Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan matanya segera memancarkan amarah yang menyala pada orang di sisinya itu. Baekhyun, tentu saja. Gadis itu tak henti menghantui Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tak memedulikan ekspresi Jongin yang seperti ingin mencabiknya. "Setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan padaku-delapan belas tahun hidup penuh penderitaan-pembalasan semacam ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau akan melihat bahwa semua ini hanyalah awal, karena aku baru saja mulai. Aku akan mengambil segala hal yang kau renggut dan aku tidak akan berhenti hingga aku mendapatkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Hidupmu yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Bersiaplah, Adikku," lanjut Baekhyun tenang.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jongin baru saja melewati pintu utama rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang makan. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya setelah satu hari penuh mengurusi kepindahan ibunya ke panti rehabilitasi, Jongin melangkah menuju ruang makan. Jongin berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, terpana melihat ayahnya tertawa bersama Baekhyun di tengah kegiatan makan malam.

Jongin tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa menerima Baekhyun semudah itu setelah segala hal yang terjadi. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu seperti apa Baekhyun sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa ayahnya duduk dan menikmati makanan, sementara ibunya kini terkurung di rumah sakit jiwa? Tanpa berpikir Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu berdiri.

Jongin tidak mempedulikan teguran ayahnya, ia tetap hanya melihat Baekhyun. "Cepat pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu," ucap Jongin penuh amarah. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, lalu kembali duduk. "Apa kau tuli? Pergi sekarang juga!" Seru Jongin, kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun. Menarik kembali tangannya, Baekhyun bersikeras tetap duduk.

Jongin segera meraih gelas berisi air di dekatnya kemudian menyiram Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Apa kau masih tidak mau pergi? Kau lihat, aku masih memiliki banyak air di sini." "Jongin, hentikan!" Jongin menoleh pada ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan tinggal di sini. Rumah ini adalah rumah Baekhyun juga. Kau harus bisa menerimanya, suka tidak suka. Sekarang, minta maaf pada Baekhyun," lanjut Jongwoon dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Ketika Jongin tidak juga meminta maaf, Jongwoon mengulangi perintahnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ayah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada terluka. Jongin menolak untuk menangis meski gumpalan di tenggorokannya terasa amat menyakitkan. Baginya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya.

Jongin menatap ayahnya, yang selama delapan belas tahun ini selalu melindunginya, juga membuatnya merasa sebagai anak paling bahagia di dunia. Jongin pikir ia telah mengenal ayahnya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri, namun jawaban yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ia sudah salah besar.

"Aku menjadi adalah anakku. Ia bagian dari keluarga Kim dan kau harus memperlakukannya seperti itu. Baekhyun akan mendapatkan haknya, sama sepertimu," jawab Jongwoon. "Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih anak yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal dibandingkan dengan anak yang telah bersamamu selama ini," balas Jongin.

"Jika kau tetap ingin menjadi pewarisku, kau harus menerima keputusanku," sahut Jongwoon. Mengepalkan tangan, Jongin berseru, "Aku tidak peduli pada hartamu, Ayah!" "Maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" "Apa?" tanya Jongin syok. "Kau mendengarku. Jika kau tidak peduli pada hartaku, maka kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Tinggalkan semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan dariku. Aku tidak membutuhkan pewaris yang bahkan tidak berminat sejak awal. Kini kau bukan satu-satunya anakku. Aku bisa memberikannya pada anakku yang lain," jawab Jongwoon tanpa ragu.

Jongin membeku seutuhnya. "Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau hanya harus mengingat satu hal, sekali kau pergi dari rumah ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu. Begitu kau pergi, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim lagi," ucap Jongwoon sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

Suara tawa pelan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu sesudahnya. Jongin tetap diam, membiarkan Baekhyun terus tertawa. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu, Jongin tetap diam. "Terima kasih. Kau baru saja mempermudah jalanku. Tidak kukira mengalahkanmu akan semudah ini. Kau lihat, aku bisa merebut segala hal yang kau miliki dengan mudah. Berhenti meremehkanku atau kau akan menyesal."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, bahkan tanpa melihat Baekhyun sedikit pun, Jongin melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan mengunci pintunya, Jongin jatuh terduduk. Namun kali ini, tak ada lagi air mata. Jongin hanya terus duduk.

Memandangi kegelapan di sekitarnya seraya menerima tanpa perlawanan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Kini Jongin mengerti. Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Ibunya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, ayahnya berubah menjadi kejam, dan ia memiliki seorang kakak yang mengerikan. Dengan segala sesuatu yang berubah, Jongin berusaha menyerapnya menjadi satu pemahaman.

Dan ketika pemahaman itu datang, Jongin memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertahan. Ia akan tetap berdiri, memperjuangkan seluruh haknya. Ia tidak akan pergi hanya karena seseorang datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Kim Jongin akan mengajarkan Kim Baekhyun arti kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

 **To be continued ^^**

 **Review untuk menghargai yang membuat novel ini.**

 **Aku benar-benar suka dengan karakter Jongin di sini hihi**

 **Aku bukan author, dan juga bukan plagiator ya, aku hanya meremake novel-novel yang menurut aku bagus dan ditulis ulang dengan cast HunKai ^^**

 **See u~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfect Angel (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JONGTAEMYUNG**

 **.**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS! Typo**

 **please RnR**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading guys ~~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Busan, Januari 2012**

Jongin menatap pantai yang terbentang luas di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Jemari kakinya yang menyatu dengan pasir hampir tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali tekstur uniknya, lembut sekaligus kasar. Matahari telah lama terbenam di langit barat, namun Jongin masih enggan untuk beranjak.

Jongin bahkan tidak peduli pada pesta-pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-22-yang saat ini berlangsung di belakangnya. Jongin suka sendiri, karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berpura-pura bahagia. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak perubahan besar dalam hidupnya dan Jongin menemukan dirinya kehilangan segala hal yang ia percayai dalam hidup.

Sejak saat itu, Jongin belajar lebih banyak juga berusaha lebih keras. Ia bahkan merelakan pendidikan seni tari yang selalu menjadi impiannya dan pindah ke jurusan arsitektur. Jongin menata dirinya kembali dari awal.

"Aku benci penyihir itu. Ia benar-benar menyerupai Bellatrix Lestrange dari film Harry Potter. Hanya warna rambut saja yang membedakan mereka. Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya dengan sepatuku. Bagaimana mungkin gadis mengerikan itu adalah kakakmu? Pasti terjadi kesalahan bencana di sini." Jongin tersenyum bahkan sebelum melihat orang yang menyapanya dengan rentetan kalimat itu.

Ketika Jongin berbalik, sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Jongin mengurai pelukan dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu. "Berhenti melucu, Halla. Cepat berikan hadiahku," ucap Jongin. "Unnie bercanda, bukan? Unnie lebih tua tiga tahun dariku-sudah bekerja pula-maka Unnie yang harus memberiku hadiah," balas Halla tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa aku melupakan hadiahmu. Kau tahu, dengan semua kesibukan mengurus pesta ini, bagaimana mungkin aku sempat memikirkan hal lain?" sahut Jongin dengan wajah polos. Mereka terus menggoda satu sama lain hingga Halla kembali memeluk Jongin dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulus.

Jongin mengatakan hal serupa, dalam hati menambahkan ribuan terima kasih atas kesabaran Halla untuk terus menemaninya selama masa-masa terburuk dari perubahan hidupnya. Jongin telah mengenal Halla seumur hidupnya. Dulu, ibu mereka merupakan sahabat karib.

Diikuti oleh ayah mereka yang kemudian mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan menjalin kerjasama, ayah Halla menjalankan perusahaan konstruksi sementara ayah Jongin memiliki perusahaan desain arsitektur. Ketika ibu Halla meninggal saat melahirkannya, ibu Jongin bersikeras untuk merawat Halla hingga ia cukup besar untuk bisa dipercayakan pada pengasuh.

Sejak itu, ibu Jongin menganggap Halla juga Taehyung-kakaknya-sebagai anaknya sendiri dan mereka hampir tak terpisahkan. Kini, sementara Jongin sibuk mengurusi segala hal di perusahaan ayahnya bersama kakaknya yang mengerikan, Taehyung sudah melakukan konser piano ke berbagai negara dan Halla direkrut langsung oleh penari hebat Julliard.

Lebih hebatnya lagi, Kim Namjoon-ayah mereka- mendukung sepenuhnya. Terkadang Jongin begitu iri melihat Halla dan Taehyung yang meskipun tidak memiliki keluarga sempurna, namun selalu mampu untuk berbahagia.

"Unnie akan bahagia, Unnie. Suatu hari nanti, unnie akan menemukannya. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahku. Percayalah," ucap Halla lembut. Meski dalam hati Jongin tak memercayai ucapan Halla sedikit pun, Jongin tidak mengatakannya. Jongin telah berhenti percaya pada banyak hal sejak waktu yang lama.

Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkenalan dengan orang baru tanpa perasaan curiga di hatinya. Jongin sudah menyerah pada kata percaya. Ada banyak kemungkinan untuk semakin terluka dalam satu kata sederhana itu. Dan Jongin sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka untuk mampu ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun Ahjuma?" tanya Halla. Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Seperti biasa," jawabnya datar. "Aku tahu unnie merindukannya. Aku juga merasakannya," balas Halla sedih. Jongin memeluk bahu Halla dengan satu tangannya, lalu berkata, "Aku selalu berharap memiliki saudara sepertimu. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan sekacau ini." Halla menyikut Jongin dengan main-main.

"Dan membiarkan penyihir itu mengambil tempatku untuk memiliki kakak sehebat Taehyung? Oh, tidak. Langkahi dulu mayatku." Jongin tertawa. "Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jika Unnie membutuhkan bantuan dalam bentuk apa pun, unnie bisa menghubungi ayahku. Unnie tahu ia selalu berada di pihakmu. Begitu juga denganku dan Taehyung oppa. Kami akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu mengalahkan penyihir itu," ucap Halla.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Sejauh ini semuanya nampak lancar dan Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengancam. Namun mengingat kepribadian Baekhyun yang tidak bisa ditebak, aku tidak tahu berapa lama semua ini akan bertahan," sahut Jongin. Hening sesaat.

Halla menoleh untuk menatap Jongin, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kelelahan di wajahnya seperti yang ia dengar dalam nada suaranya. Namun Halla hanya menemukan kesungguhan. Halla dapat melihat dengan jelas tekad kuat Jongin untuk tetap bertahan. Halla tahu betapa sulit hidup Jongin setelah kedatangan Baekhyun.

Jika saja bisa, Halla ingin menghapus Baekhyun dari muka bumi agar hidup Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Halla tidak suka melihat rangkaian penderitaan yang melekat pada Jongin. Demi Tuhan, Jongin adalah saudarinya. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Halla sudah menganggapnya seperti itu sejak ia bisa mulai mengingat segala hal tentang hidup.

Namun sekali lagi, Halla hanya bisa berdiri dan memberi dukungan. Juga berdoa, agar Kim Jongin akan kembali berbahagia suatu hari nanti.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Los Angeles, Maret 2012**

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Oh Sehun!" Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu mengiringi langkah pria muda berambut Cokelat gelap dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Wajahnya yang dingin itu kini menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Begitu ia menerima piala penghargaan dan berdiri di depan mikrofon, kamera langsung menyorot wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang mata berwarna biru- kehijauan juga rahang kokoh yang menjadi impian para model internasional.

Segala hal dalam diri Oh Sehun mencerminkan sesuatu yang istimewa, mengidentifikasikan bahwa Tuhan sedang membisikkan kata sempurna ketika menciptakannya. Sudah dua tahun namanya melambung di kalangan pecinta juga kritikus film. Semua karya yang dihasilkan Sehun selalu laris dan mendapat penilaian yang baik.

Sehun dinilai memiliki cita rasa seni yang tinggi terhadap budaya di samping fantasi yang tidak ada duanya. Dan saat ini, selain berbagai penghargaan yang telah diterimanya, Sehun juga dinobatkan sebagai sutradara muda paling sukses dalam satu dekade terakhir.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya berperan besar, akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan menatap tepat ke kamera utama seraya mengangkat pialanya.

"Dan penghargaan ini untukmu, saudari kembarku. Kau tak tahu betapa besar rasa terima kasihku karena telah dianugerahi seseorang seistimewa dirimu untuk berbagi jiwa denganku. Dan terima kasih karena telah mematahkan stik drumku, kau tahu aku berhutang hal itu padamu."

Tawa juga tepuk tangan menyambut Sehun. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Sehun turun dari panggung dan menerima setiap ucapan selamat dengan hati yang bahagia.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Busan, November 2013**

Sehun menatap saudari kembarnya, Luhan, yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, hingga membuat kedua matanya berbinar bahagia. Di sampingnya berdiri Yifan-sahabat Sehun sejak sekolah dasar yang kini telah resmi menjadi saudara iparnya- dengan wajah yang tak kalah cerah.

Mereka berdua saling merangkul dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sehun ikut tersenyum, bahagia karena akhirnya Luhan bisa mendapatkan impiannya. Sejak menonton film penuh impian di mana sang pangeran mencari putrinya lalu menikahinya, Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia pun akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia selamanya, jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu memiliki anak.

Sehun selalu menertawakan ide itu, yang terus bertahan hingga belasan tahun kemudian. Namun kini setelah melihatnya sendiri, Sehun tahu tidak pernah ada mimpi yang terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan berbahagia itu, Sehun harus mengakui keindahan alam di sekitarnya berhasil menyihirnya hingga sulit bernapas.

Resort itu mengambil tema sederhana dan penuh cita rasa budaya, hampir segala sesuatunya masih menggunakan barang-barang tradisional dan hamparan air biru juga pasir putih semakin menyempurnakannya. Sehun tahu Luhan memiliki selera yang bagus dalam semua hal, namun tempat yang kini menjadi tempatnya berpijak terlalu indah dan hampir sulit untuk dipercaya.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Dengan bunyi debur ombak juga semilir angin yang berhembus, para tamu undangan terlihat semakin berbaur. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang sebanyak ini dari seluruh penjuru dunia hanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya, namun sekali lagi Sehun harus mengakui kehebatan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang memikirkan pekerjaanmu, Oh Sehun. Aku mungkin mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, namun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melakukan itu di pesta pernikahanku," omel Luhan seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara kedua orangtuanya-juga Yifan yang berdiri di hadapannya-tertawa. "Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Hun," ucap ibu Sehun dengan kening berkerut khawatir.

"Dan efek samping dari terlalu banyak bekerja adalah menjadi satu- satunya orang tanpa pasangan di pesta pernikahan adiknya sendiri," timpal Yifan dengan senyum mengejek. "Terus katakan itu dan aku akan mengambil adikku kembali," balas Sehun. Luhan meninju lengan Sehun dengan bibir mencebik, lalu melemparkan tatapan maut pada suaminya.

Ayah dan ibunya lagi-lagi tertawa, berdiri sambil berpelukan dengan hati yang terasa hangat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah anak-anaknya. Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caramu membawa semua orang ke tempat ini," jawab Sehun ringan. "Itu bagian dari keuntungan sebagai seorang penari profesional." "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Lu." "Kita mendapatkan kemampuan itu sama rata, Oppa." Mereka semua tertawa, lalu Luhan melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Sehun. Selama sesaat mereka hanya terdiam.

Meresapi debar jantung masing-masing yang terasa begitu serupa. Setelah 25 tahun hidup sebagai bagian dari yang lainnya, menerima kenyataan bahwa hal itu akan berubah membutuhkan pengertian yang besar.

Kini Sehun tidak akan mendapat telepon tengah malam hanya karena Luhan bermimpi buruk, Luhan sudah memiliki seseorang di sisinya untuk menenangkannya. Dan masih banyak hal kecil lainnya yang tidak akan bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Hal kecil yang tidak terlalu penting, namun terasa sangat berharga.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku, pastikan kau selalu bahagia, Lu. Jika suamimu itu membuatmu sedih sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan memutar lehernya 180 derajat. Dan kau tidak akan bisa berbohong karena aku akan tahu. Ikatan batin dan semacamnya, ingat?" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengurai pelukannya, lalu mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Luhan dan Sehun tahu ia dalam masalah. Sehun melupakan taruhan konyol itu. Sial. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Luhan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya, mereka membuat taruhan.

Jika Sehun mengatakan hal-hal manis tentang fakta bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin antar saudara kembar di hari pernikahan Luhan, maka Luhan akan mendapat apa pun yang ia inginkan. Berlaku untuk sebaliknya. Dan Sehun baru saja membuat dirinya sendiri kalah dari taruhan itu. "Baiklah, Lu. Katakan keinginanmu," ucap Sehun pasrah.

Luhan tertawa senang, lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau membuat film di resort ini. Bukan film aksi bercampur teknologi canggih juga dunia aneh yang selama ini kau buat. Aku ingin kau membuat film tentang jatuh cinta." Yifan meledak dalam tawa sementara Sehun bergumam,

"Kau berencana membunuhku?" Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan terus berceloteh mengenai plot cerita juga sudut-sudut yang wajib menjadi latar. Sesekali ibunya menimpali dan Luhan menjadi semakin bersemangat. Sehun tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya, hanya menggumam di saat-saat yang tepat. Namun Sehun akan tetap melakukan hal itu.

Terlepas dari taruhan konyolnya, Sehun selalu mewujudkan apa pun keinginan Luhan. Hal itu menjadi semacam hal tak terbantahkan dalam hidupnya. "Kau mengerti?" tanya Luhan di akhir celotehnya. Sehun belum sempat menjawab karena ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

Begitu melihat layar ponselnya, tanpa ragu Sehun menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah selesai, Sehum memasang ekspresi se-menyesal mungkin di wajah tampannya. Meski Luhan tidak terpengaruh dan tetap menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, Sehun melanjutkan pidato permintaan maafnya karena harus pergi lebih dulu.

Seharusnya minggu ini menjadi hari libur bersama keluarga Oh. Selain Luhan, kedua orangtuanya pun akan menetap di resort itu selama satu minggu. Sehun tahu orangtuanya segera mengerti setelah ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lugas, namun Luhan berbeda. Sehun harus menghabiskan waktu lebih panjang untuk meyakinkan saudari kembarnya itu.

Setelah penjelasan tentang betapa penting proyek itu untuk Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai film jatuh cintamu minggu depan setelah aku pulang berbulan madu. Jangan lupakan janjimu, Oppa," ucap Luhan.

Sehum memberinya hormat ala militer, lalu mereka kembali berpelukan dan mengatakan sampai bertemu minggu depan. Hanya saja, hidup sering kali membiarkan hal tak kasat mata ikut bercampur tangan. Hidup membuktikan bahwa ucapan sederhana namun penuh janji mampu berubah menjadi luka tak tertanggungkan.

Hidup memberikan sebuah fakta tak terelakkan bahwa manusia tak kan pernah tahu kapan batas waktunya untuk berbahagia akan berakhir. Dan bagi Oh Sehun, waktu itu berakhir satu minggu setelah pernikahan penuh kebahagiaan saudari kembarnya. Waktu itu berakhir hanya beberapa saat sebelum mereka kembali bertemu dan saling berbagi peluk.

Ucapan sampai bertemu minggu depan itu tidak pernah menjadi nyata. Sehun dan Luhan tidak bertemu satu minggu setelahnya. Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtua dan sahabatnya. Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tidak dalam kondisi yang ia harapkan, setidaknya.

Karena pesawat yang membawa keluarganya kembali ke Los Angeles mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada satu pun korban yang selamat. Keluarga Oh memang asli Korea, tetapi mereka menetap di Amerika.

 **TBC~**

 **Menurut saya sih novelnya bagus bangettt hehe.. The best lah pokoknya makanya saya ingin meremakenya, tapi di lain sisi saya takut huhu barangkali terkena UU tentang hak cipta T.T**

 **Jongin ketemu Sehun mungkin di chapter 4 yah .dan untuk Hunkai nikah masih lama hehe.. Di chapter selanjutnya Sehun benar benar terpuruk atas kematian keluarganya T.T btw, ini udah fast update kan? Ditunggu reviewnya untuk menghargai author yang telah membuat cerita ini^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperfect Angel**

Cast **: Sehun-Kai (Sekai/HunKai)**

Rated **: T**

 **Remake Imperfect Angel, a novel by Nureesh Vhalega**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Los Angeles, Maret 2014**

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Oh Sehun!" Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar di akhir kalimat itu membawa kembali berbagai kenangan yang terasa kabur bagi Sehun. Ia berjalan menuju panggung, tersenyum meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya. Apalagi hatinya. Di tengah hingar-bingar suara tepuk tangan juga kilat dari kamera, Sehun tidak merasakan apapun.

Jika orang-orang melihat lebih dekat, mereka akan tahu betapa tidak bahagia Sehun berada di tempat itu. Di balik pakaiannya yang rapi juga bahunya yang berdiri tegak, ada sesuatu yang kelam di dalam Sehun. Sehun masih tenggelam bersama dukanya. Waktu empat bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya adalah masa-masa paling buruk yang pernah Sehun alami.

Sehun merasa ia telah berada di dalam neraka bahkan tanpa perlu mati terlebih dahulu. Terbangun setiap malam dengan mimpi yang sama, diiringi perasaan sesak setelahnya, hanya memperparah derita yang mendera Sehun.

Siksaan itu bagaikan tak kenal lelah, karena setelah merenggut segala hal yang ia miliki, kini Sehun terkurung dalam dunia hampa bersama lukanya yang tak kunjung mengering. Ketika akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara di depan mikrofon seraya memegang pialanya, Sehun terdiam sejenak.

Matanya berkelana menyusuri deretan bangku juga kamera di hadapannya, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan fokusnya. Sehun kehilangan arah. Sehun mencoba meraih perasaan apa pun yang tersisa dalam dirinya dan hanya menemukan hampa. Tak ada apa pun. Juga tak ada siapapun.

Maka dengan usaha terbaiknya untuk tersenyum, Sehun mengucapkan satu kata yang terasa begitu berat di lidahnya. Kata yang sesungguhnya tak sudi ia ucapkan lagi. "Terima kasih." Setelah itu Sehun turun dari panggung dengan langkah panjang tanpa menoleh lagi.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sehun terbangun dengan napas yang berkejaran juga bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu kembali datang. Mimpi tentang hari pernikahan Luhan, di mana mereka semua saling berbagi tawa, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan Sehun tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun cahaya.

Mimpi itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua, membuatnya merasa bahagia selama sesaat, sebelum merenggutnya lagi dengan tambahan luka. Sehun melangkah turun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia terus berjalan menyusuri apartemennya menuju dapur.

Setelah meminum segelas air putih, Sehun melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar kedua yang ia jadikan sebagai ruang menonton. Sehun meletakkan peralatan tercanggih untuk menonton di ruangan itu, diikuti kursi yang nyaman juga sederet fasilitas lain yang hanya mungkin diciptakan oleh seorang sutradara.

Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu Sehun lakukan selama empat bulan terakhir setelah ia terbangun dari tidur gelisahnya. Dari pada mencoba tidur kembali-yang hanya akan membawa mimpi itu lagi-akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menonton video berisi keluarganya. Sehun memiliki banyak video, mengingat kegemarannya merekam segala sesuatu sejak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sehun ingat, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, orang tuanya menghadiahkan dirinya satu set drum band berukuran asli sementara Luhan mendapatkan handycam. Beberapa hari kemudian, Luhan mematahkan stik drum Sehun, karena Sehun lebih memilih bermain drum dari pada bermain dengannya.

Dalam usaha untuk berdamai, Luhan memberikan handycam-nya dan sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah berhenti merekam segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Kini, ketika melihat video tentang kesibukan keluarganya di hari kelulusannya tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sehun merasa bersyukur karena telah merekam banyak video tentang keluarganya.

Video itu mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati luka Sehun, namun setidaknya Sehun memiliki kenangan sempurna untuk tempatnya berpulang dan beristirahat. Sehun tahu hal yang dilakukannya ini hanya semakin menambah garam pada lukanya, namun Sehun tidak tahu cara lain yang lebih baik.

Ia tidak bisa menangis dan menutup diri, karena apa gunanya? Kini Sehun benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang tersisa untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menjadi temannya melalui semua kesedihan ini. Sehun kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

Dengan berlatarkan dapur yang penuh dengan barang pecah-belah juga makanan, ibunya berdiri dan memberinya tatapan kesal karena ia tak juga bersiap, sementara suara Luhan yang berteriak memperingatkannya terdengar jelas. Gambar beralih ke kamar Luhan, di mana pemiliknya sedang sibuk menata rambut.

Begitu melihat ke arah kamera, Luhan langsung melempar sisir yang dipegangnya. Sehun berhasil menghindar hingga selama sesaat kameranya tidak terfokus dan begitu kembali terfokus, wajah ayahnya yang mengangkat alis memenuhi layar. Sehun tertawa mendengar semua keributan juga ucapan yang bersahutan dari video rekaman itu.

Tak lama Yifan pun datang dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kamera. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, kemudian Yifan-yang melupakan bahwa kamera di tangan Sehun masih dalam mode merekam-mulai mengatakan tentang betapa ia bersyukur telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Sehun dan video itu berakhir.

Yifan dan Sehun saling mengenal sejak hari pertama sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman dan tak terpisahkan. Meski Yifan datang dari keluarga miskin juga ayah yang selalu mabuk, Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ketika anak-anak lain sibuk mengejek Yifan, Sehun dan Luhan akan berdiri membelanya. Yifan adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh.

Maka saat ayah Yifan meninggal di tahun awal sekolah menengah pertama, tanpa ragu keluarga Sehun mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Memberinya semua hak seperti yang didapatkan Sehun dan Luhan. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Yifa datang dengan pengakuan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang begitu cemas dan bahasa tubuhnya yang gelisah, Sehun tahu Yifan mengira dirinya akan marah. Namun bagaimana mungkin Sehun merasa seperti itu ketika segala hal yang ia harapkan terjadi? Bagi Sehun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan ia percaya untuk menjaga Luhan selain Yifan.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sehun lebih bahagia selain melihat saudari kembarnya berbagi hidup dengan sahabatnya. Kini, di tengah kegelapan juga keheningan, Sehun termenung dalam lamunannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana hidup mampu mempermainkannya dengan begitu mudah?

Demi Tuhan, ia sedang menggenggam kesempurnaan ketika hidup berbalik menghancurkannya. Sehun memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, karir yang cemerlang, juga jaminan bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan sempurna.

Namun dalam waktu beberapa detik, atas alasan kesalahan teknis yang mengakibatkan pesawat sialan itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping dalam prosesnya, Sehun kehilangan segalanya. Sehun mendapati hidup merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya. Namun Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Demi satu janji terakhir yang dibuatnya, ia akan terus berjuang.

Satu janji yang membuatnya sanggup menghadapi detik demi detik hidupnya yang penuh siksaan. Satu janji yang berhasil menahannya tetap utuh di luar, meski tak terselamatkan di dalam. Sehun bangkit berdiri, lalu bersiap dan pergi menuju kantor meski saat ini ia tidak memiliki proyek apapun.

Faktanya, Sehun menghabiskan seluruh waktunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir untuk membeli sebuah resort yang tidak dijual. Resort tempat Luhan melangsungkan pernikahannya, resort yang Sehun janjikan akan menjadi latar dari filmnya.

Awalnya Sehun berusaha meminta izin untuk menyewa resort itu selama beberapa bulan, namun begitu tahu Sehun menyewanya untuk syuting sebuah film, pemiliknya menolak. Kemudian Sehun mengubah strategi untuk membelinya.

Sehun sudah meminta orang kepercayaannya-Chanyeol-untuk memberikan apa pun yang diminta pemilik resort itu asalkan resort itu berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya. Namun hingga hari ini, Sehun masih belum menemukan titik terang. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan penawarannya.

Sehun tahu resort itu memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi dan Sehun bersedia membayar dua kali lipat dari harga aslinya. Bahkan jika harus, Sehun akan membayar tiga kali lipatnya. Apa pun asal resort itu menjadi miliknya. Namun pemiliknya selalu menolak, dengan jawaban yang sama, resort itu tidak dijual. Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa pemiliknya selalu menolak?

Ponselnya berdering menandakan telepon masuk. Begitu melihat nama Chanyeol tercantum di layarnya, Sehun segera menjawab. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun langsung. "Seperti biasa, pemiliknya menolak," jawab Chanyeol. Sehun melepaskan serangkaian helaan napas kesal, lalu berkata,

"Kau sudah memeriksa latar belakangnya? Mungkin ia memiliki hutang atau semacamnya. Pasti ada satu hal yang akan membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku tidak peduli cara apa yang kau gunakan, aku ingin resort itu menjadi milikku."

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dan ia sempurna. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya, menjalankan bisnis keluarga, dan akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Tidak ada kelemahan sedikit pun," sahut Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam. Otaknya sibuk berpikir. "Kau tidak akan menyerah, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. "Tidak," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus berusaha." Sehun memutuskan sambungan, lalu menatap lemari kaca setinggi langit-langit kantornya yang penuh berisi berbagai penghargaan juga piala. Dulu, setiap kali melihatnya, Sehun akan tersenyum puas dan berbagai ide tentang film baru akan bermunculan di kepalanya. Namun kini, Sehun hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tak ada apa pun.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup membuat film seperti yang ia janjikan pada Luhan. Namun satu hal yang Sehun tahu adalah ia tidak akan menyerah sampai ia berhasil memenuhi janjinya. Bahkan jika itu berarti Sehun harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk berusaha.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Kenyataan**

 **Seoul, April 2014**

Jongin melarikan jari telunjuknya di bibir gelas dengan ekspresi bosan. Semua anggota keluarga Kim yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan- dalam acara makan malam yang diadakan rutin setiap bulan di rumah Jongin-saling mengobrol dengan antusias. Ayahnya berada di ujung meja dan terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan dua saudaranya, Jonghyun dan Hanbin.

Sementara sepupunya yang lain sibuk bersenda-gurau dan sesekali tertawa. Himchan sedang menggoda Dahyun-kekasihnya- sementara Nayeon mendukungnya dan mendatangkan tawa dari Daehyun juga Sana. "Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Minho, tunangan Jongin selama satu tahun terakhir, sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Matanya kembali menyusuri meja makan dan berhenti pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu berusaha menarik perhatian Daehyun, yang sejauh ini selalu gagal karena adik dari Himchan itu membenci Baekhyun sama besarnya dengan Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat mendapat pengabaian sempurna, akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi dari meja makan.

Di keluarga Kim, tidak ada sosok ibu yang tersisa kecuali ibu Jongin. Istri Hanbin meninggal karena kanker, sementara Jonghyun bercerai tak lama setelah Daehyun lahir. Sejak perceraian itu Taeyeon-mantan istri Jonghyun-tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya, meskipun ia hidup tak jauh dari pusat kota. Bahkan anak-anaknya pun tidak pernah menemuinya, entah karena tidak ingin atau dilarang.

Maka dari itu, ketika seluruh sepupu Jongin tahu alasan depresi yang menyebabkan ibu Jongin tinggal di panti rehabilitasi, Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapa pun di pihaknya kecuali ayahnya. "Jongin, bagaimana perkembangan proyek pembangunan perumahan eksklusif itu? Apakah ada kemajuan dengan Kim Jiwon?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kim Jiwon adalah salah satu taipan kaya asli pribumi yang memiliki banyak pengaruh dalam aspek perekonomian. Tidak hanya di Korea, namun juga di Asia. Ia terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang memiliki sentuhan magis, karena seluruh usaha yang dibangunnya selalu memberikan keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Khususnya di bidang properti.

Maka dari itu, membangun kerjasama dengannya amat sulit jika tidak dikatakan mustahil. "Belum ada perkembangan. Aku masih berusaha mencapai kesepatakan dengannya, Paman," jawab Jongin. "Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, seharusnya kau berikan proyek itu pada Baekhyun. Ia pasti mampu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga bulan," sela ayahnya dingin.

"Aku mampu melakukannya, Ayah," balas Jongin. Sejak ayahnya pensiun dari kedudukannya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan empat bulan yang lalu, Jongin dan Baekhyun terlibat dalam persaingan ketat demi meraih jabatan itu. Jika sebelumnya mereka bertempur dengan tangan kosong, kini mereka benar-benar bertempur dengan segala senjata yang ada.

Bagi Jongin sendiri, ia sungguh berharap bisa segera menemukan bom nuklir hingga pertempuran itu bisa selesai dalam satu ledakan. Jongin tidak menyadari keheningan yang membalut ruang makan setelah balasannya, hingga Sana datang dengan napas terengah dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamar mandi utara lantai dua. Kau tidak akan menyukainya, namun kau harus melihatnya," bisik Sana dengan nada mendesak. Jongin mengerutkan kening pada sepupunya itu, namun melihat ekspresinya yang serius, Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun satu detik setelah membuka pintu, Jongin tahu ia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak. Minho dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman panas membuat Jongin yang melihatnya berdiri kaku di bingkai pintu. Jongin tidak percaya Minho mampu melakukan hal serendah itu.

Setelah satu tahun penuh persiapan untuk pesta pernikahan megah-keinginan Minho, bukan Jongin-inilah yang Jongin dapatkan, sebuah pengkhianatan. Seakan hal itu belum cukup buruk, Minho melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Bagi Jongin, kata buruk itu berubah menjadi menjijikkan. Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan Jongin masih berdiri membeku.

Begitu pun Minho dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menyerang wajah satu sama lain. Jongin merasakan dorongan yang amat besar untuk menyakiti dua orang di hadapannya. Namun alih-alih melempar mereka berdua dengan benda- benda di sekelilingnya, Jongin justru menetralkan ekspresinya dan bertepuk tangan.

Minho tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke lantai begitu saja. Selama sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, lalu Minho melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya. Sementara penjelasan Minho terus mengalir, Jongin memindahkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Ketika Minho menyentuh tangannya, Jongin segera melangkah mundur dan melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan padanya. "Aku rasa semua sudah jelas, Minho. Kau mendapatkan calon pengantin baru. Selamat. Aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga yang besar untuk pesta pernikahan kalian nanti," ucap Jongin datar.

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Itu semua kesalahan. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Itu hanya kesalahan, percayalah padaku," sahut Minho panik. "Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang sudah sering terulang," sela Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Tutup mulutmu!" sentak Minho.

Jongin membalas senyum Baekhyun, lalu membalas, "Senang mengetahui pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya, bitch," "Bukan salahku jika calon suamimu lebih tertarik padaku. Mungkin kau terlalu membosankan dan tidak cantik. Ah, satu lagi, tidak seksi."

"Aku sarankan kau membeli kamus perbendaharaan kata yang baru. Karena sejauh yang aku tahu, seksi memiliki arti yang sama sekali berbeda dengan prostitusi." Perdebatan itu terhenti dengan kedatangan Daehyun di sisi Jongin. Jongin hampir mendesah lega, tahu bahwa Daehyun akan menyelesaikan segalanya tanpa membuat terlalu banyak keributan.

Maka Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minho, yang kini semakin memucat di bawah tatapan Daehyun, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Dan lupakan tentang rencana pernikahan konyolmu. Kau bisa menikah dengan gadis jalang di belakangmu. Terima kasih sudah membuang waktu satu tahunku yang berharga untuk seorang pecundang sepertimu," ucap Jongin dingin.

Satu detik setelah Jongin membalikkan tubuh, Daehyun bergerak maju dan menyerangkan sebuah tinju yang telak di wajah Minho. Jongin menyadari kerumunan yang berada di belakangnya selama drama itu, namun ia tidak peduli. Jongin bahkan mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Sana dan terus berjalan.

Ketika sampai di tangga, langkah Jongin terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan ayahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Jongin diam.

"Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan itu. Minho dapat memberikan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Selain fakta bahwa kau baru saja menghancurkan kerjasama paling menguntungkan di perusahaan untuk tahun ini. Para dewan direksi tidak akan suka akan hal ini. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan berpikirlah seperti orang dewasa, Jongin," lanjut Jongwoon.

Jongin hampir menyemburkan tawa histeris, namun dengan latihan yang sudah dijalaninya selama tujuh tahun, Jongin berhasil menahannya dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pria tanpa hati. Selamat malam."

Jongwoon mengiringi kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan matanya. Dan ekspresi dingin itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

 **a/n : hai readers~chapter 3 selesai fiuh~ sabar ya karena HunKai belum bertemu satu sama lain, sabar az yah kkk~**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperfect Angel**

 **.**

 **Remake dari novel Nureesh Vhalega, Imperfect Angel.**

 **Warn!**

 **Typo(s), Gender Switch, pendek, etc.**

 **Gak suka HunKai? Close aja ya ~**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE SAJA TANPA MELUPAKAN PEMBUAT CERITA INI. REMAKE NOVEL BY NUREESH VHALEGA**

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **.**

Jongin membanting pintu kantornya dengan napas yang memburu. Hasil rapat dengan dewan direksi sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Faktanya, Jongin merasa semakin depresi. Setelah semua hal buruk yang ia alami kemarin, Jongin tidak percaya ada hal buruk lain yang menantinya hari ini.

Para dewan direksi mengancam akan mempercepat pemilihan pimpinan perusahaan dan pilihannya tentu saja bukan Jongin, melainkan kakaknya yang murahan dan suka merusak segala hal itu. Mereka beranggapan Jongin terlalu mementingkan emosi dan kurang kompeten atau dalam kata lain, Jongin kurang profesional.

Betapa menggelikan penilaian itu, mengingat para dewan direksi yang terhormat sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jongin tidak membatalkan pernikahan jutaan dolarnya dengan Minho tanpa alasan.

Terima kasih pada Baekhyun untuk kegiatan menjijikkan yang dilakukannya dengan Minho, hingga Jongin tidak memiliki keraguan atau penyesalan sedikit pun karena sudah mengambil keputusan yang membuat perusahaannya mengalami kerugian besar.

Jika saja para dewan direksi tahu kepribadian Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka menendang Baekhyun keluar dari perusahaan. Namun pada kenyataannya, takdir selalu memihak Baekhyun. Dengan cerita menyedihkannya, ia mengambil hati setiap orang berkedudukan penting di perusahaan dan berhasil mengantongi banyak suara.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jongin justru mendatangkan kerugian besar dengan membatalkan pernikahan dan proyek pentingnya untuk pembangungan perumahan eksklusif itu masih berupa wacana. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil posisi itu. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkannya.

Jongin akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar ia yang terpilih sebagai pimpinan perusahaan. Pintu kantor Jongin terbuka dan Halla melangkah masuk. Tanpa kata, Halla menarik Jongin keluar dari kantornya. Setelah berbagai perlawanan yang sia-sia, akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan membiarkan Halla membawanya ke coffee shop yang ada di lobby gedung.

"Aku tidak mau mengulang cerita mengerikan itu, Halla," ucap Jongin.

"Kau tidak harus menceritakannya, aku sudah mendapat laporan lengkap dari Sana. Termasuk hasil dari rapat dewan direksi hari ini. Aku datang untuk memberikan dukungan moral. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa pun selain mengganggu Taehyung oppa dan istrinya atau menunggu Jongdae oppa pulang dari kantor," sahut Halla ringan.

Dua jam kemudian, setelah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi juga selusin donat, Jongin merasa lebih baik. Mereka membicarakan segala hal yang tidak nampak penting, namun Jongin senang karena bebannya seakan menghilang selama sesaat.

"Unnie, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Maksudku, setelah semua rencana pernikahan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Minho, sejak awal kalian lebih terlihat seperti rekan bisnis, namun waktu satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat," ucap Halla hati-hati. Jongin menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku merasa, Halla. Tentu saja aku marah. Namun aku memiliki masalah yang lebih besar di sini. Dengan membatalkan pernikahanku, kesempatanku untuk menang dari Baekhyunnsemakin kecil."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus menikah. Jika pernikahan begitu penting dan bisa membuatmu menang, maka kau harus melakukannya," sahut Halla.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku baru saja menemukan calon suamiku berselingkuh. Jika aku mencari pria lain, di mana tepatnya aku bisa menemukan seorang pria muda yang belum menikah dengan latar belakang sempurna juga uang yang banyak dan bersedia menikahiku dalam waktu dua bulan?" balas Jongin.

Halla membuka mulut, namun terpotong suara dering ponsel yang menyenandungkan intro lagu River Flows in You dari Yiruma. Halla langsung memutar matanya, tak percaya Jongin masih menggunakan lagu itu. Sementara Jongin yang tak peduli meneruskan percakapannya di ponsel dengan ekspresi serius. Setelah menurunkan ponselnya, Jongin mendesah frustrasi.

"Oh Sehun sungguh membuatku gila. Bagian mana dari tidak dijual yang tidak bisa ia mengerti? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu gigih ingin membeli resort-ku. Di antara sekian banyak resort yang kutawarkan sebagai gantinya, pria itu tetap saja memilih resort di Busan. Apa yang salah dengannya?" gerutu Jongin.

"Apa unnie baru saja mengatakan Oh Sehun?" tanya Halla serius. Begitu Jongin mengangguk, Halla melanjutkan,

"Kau ingat perjalananku ke Los Angeles tahun lalu? Aku ke sana untuk menghadiri pemakaman temanku semasa kuliah, Oh Luhan. Ia adalah saudara kembar Sehun. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kini Sehun berhenti menjadi sutradara karena memiliki obsesi yang berhubungan dengan kematian Luhan."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu obsesinya itu adalah membeli resort-ku yang di Busan," sahut Jongin. Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Halla menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Kau memiliki jawabannya, Unnie! Tentu saja kau sudah memilikinya. Ya ampun, mengapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi?" seru Halla bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. "Kau tadi bertanya di mana bisa menemukan pria muda sempurna dan semacamnya, bukan? Dan jawabannya adalah Oh Sehun!" jawab Halla masih dengan menggebu-gebu. Jongin membelalakkan mata. Ketika berhasil mengatur kembali ekspresinya, Jongin menggelengkan kepala.

Dengan jelas juga tanpa ragu menolak ide itu, namun Halla tetap melanjutkan. "Pria itu sudah menghantuimu selama enam bulan, unnie. Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan menyerah hingga ia mendapatkan resort-nya. Aku rasa ini adalah win-win solution. Unnie mendapatkan suami sempurna, sementara Sehun akan mendapatkan resort yang menjadi obsesinya."

Jongin tercengang mendengar penuturan Halla, namun kepalanya tetap menggeleng. "Bukankah unnie akan melakukan apa pun untuk menang dari Baekhyun? Lagi pula, apa bedanya melangsungkan pernikahan palsu dengan pernikahan kerjasama yang sebelumnya akan unnie lakukan? Pikirkan kembali, unnie," ucap Halla serius.

Jongim menatap Halla, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyarankan hal ini?" Halla menghela napas. "Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang baik, aku tahu itu. Namun ini jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalahmu. Kecuali unnie mau mempertimbangkan saranku untuk pergi dari keluargamu dan melupakan seluruh persainganmu dengan Baekhyun"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku akan terus berjuang hingga berhasil menghancurkannya," balas Jongin seketika. Halla menghela napas.

Dengan sedih ia menatap sahabatnya yang begitu tenggelam dengan kebencian juga dendam, namun apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Halla sudah memberikan banyak saran untuk Jongin dan jika saran itu melibatkan kata mengalah pada Baekhyun maka secepat kilat Jongin akan menolaknya. "Tidakkah kau ingin bahagia, Unnie?" tanya Halla pelan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin justru bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kembali menuju kantornya. Meninggalkan Halla yang kembali menghela napas di belakangnya.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jongin memandangi kemacetan di depannya dengan tangan sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan percakapannya bersama Halla tadi siang. Jongin benci mengakuinya, namun semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia tahu saran Halla adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya. Bukan saran untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, namun tentang pernikahan negosiasi itu.

Jongin bahkan sudah memikirkan seluruh syarat untuk pernikahan negosiasi itu. Jongin tahu ia terdengar seperti orang gila, namun Jongin tidak bisa menahannya. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalahkan Baekhyun, maka Jongin akan melakukannya. Karena tidak ada hal yang tidak akan dilakukan Jongin untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun.

Jongin meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Sana. "Sana, tolong atur jadwal pertemuan untukku dan Oh Sehun. Aku tidak peduli kapan, namun usahakan dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih." ucap Jongin. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sana, Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Negosiasi**

 **Busan, Mei 2014**

Sehun melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya, juga rangkaian kenangan yang menghampiri benaknya, Sehun berdiri di tepi balkon seraya menghela napas. Segalanya nampak biru. Sehun membiarkan matanya menjelajahi pemandangan, meski hatinya menjerit getir.

Baginya tak ada lagi yang terasa indah ataupun menenangkan. Sehun merasa hampa. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya hidup seperti itu dan Sehun mulai terbiasa, hal itu tak lagi membuatnya cemas. Pada kenyataannya, Sehun hampir sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak akan melawan dukanya lagi.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna oranye pudar dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Ketika terkena sinar matahari, ada semburat merah gelap pada rambut hitam itu yang membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan.

Gadis itu hanya berdiri di bibir pantai, larut sepenuhnya dalam lamunan. Bahkan ketika gulungan ombak menghampirinya, gadis itu tetap berdiri membeku. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang mampu membuat Sehun terpaku. Tanpa daya, Sehun tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang terus memandangi gadis itu. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya enggan untuk beranjak.

Sehun pun tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu terlihat mempesona di matanya. Namun satu hal yang Sehun tahu, gadis itu baru saja mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya. Karena kini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak hidupnya berubah hampa, Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang dapat disebutnya indah. Gadis itu terlihat indah baginya.

Ombak kembali menghempas tubuh gadis itu. Menciptakan hujan air di sekelilingnya. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat dan berhenti tepat di dada kirinya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Membiarkan waktu kembali berjalan, sementara ia terhanyut dalam rengkuhan mentari juga semilir angin. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka mata dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dan hanya mampu memandangi kepergiannya dengan satu pertanyaan besar. Mengapa gadis itu terlihat penuh luka? Belum juga pertanyaannya terjawab, Sehun mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol datang mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan dengan pemilik resort ini.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat sang pemilik resort berubah pikiran dan Sehun tidak peduli. Baginya yang terpenting hanyalah membeli resort ini, lalu membuat film sesuai janjinya pada Luhan. Sehun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan cek dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar. Karena Sehun sungguh akan melakukan apa pun, bagaimanapun, agar resort ini menjadi miliknya.

Ketika Sehun sampai di restoran yang terletak di sisi barat resort, seorang pelayan mengarahkan Sehun untuk menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga. Pelayan itu membuka pintu ganda yang menyimpan ruangan berdinding kaca di dalamnya. Ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya matahari dan ada sebuah meja di sudut kirinya.

Sehun dipersilakan masuk, sementara langkah Chanyeol ditahan. Meski bingung, Sehun menuruti instruksi pelayan itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, Sehun melanjutkan langkah menuju meja di sudut kiri ruangan. Dan Sehun terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menunggunya adalah gadis itu.

Ya, gadis yang berdiri di bibir pantai beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini gadis itu telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun formal berwarna biru tua. Rambut hitamnya digelung sempurna hingga tak memperlihatkan sedikit pun semburat merahnya yang menganggumkan. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun, sementara mata kelamnya menatap Sehun tanpa ragu.

Segala hal yang Sehun anggap indah dalam diri gadis itu menguap, gadis itu telah ber-metamorfosa menjadi gadis tangguh. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil. "Kim Jongin," ucapnya singkat tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu seraya mengucapkan namanya, kemudian mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan selama sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Sehun mencoba menata kembali pikirannya yang saat ini meluapkan banyak pertanyaan. "Aku akan menjual resort ini dengan satu syarat," ucap gadis itu tegas.

Sehun mengangguk, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan. Sehun akan melakukan apa pun. Sehun sudah siap. Namun ketika gadis itu kembali membuka suara, Sehun sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendengar syarat gadis itu. Syarat yang hanya berupa satu kalimat dan terdiri dari dua kata, namun terdengar begitu mustahil.

Syarat yang membuat Sehun mematung seutuhnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

 **OooOoOoO**

Jongin mengepalkan tangan yang berada di pangkuannya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdentam begitu keras hingga terasa menulikan pendengarannya. Namun Jongin tidak khawatir tentang itu, karena pria di hadapannya tak terlihat akan bersuara dalam waktu dekat.

Jongin tahu syaratnya terdengar begitu gila, apalagi diucapkan kepada seseorang yang benar-benar asing, namun Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jongin berusaha menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap datar. Meskipun hatinya gelisah luar biasa, Jongin tidak akan mundur. Jongin sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan Jongin akan menyelesaikan langkahnya hingga akhir jalan.

Sebelum pria di hadapannya lari dan menganggapnya gila, Jongin melanjutkan, "Hanya sementara. Kau tidak perlu menikahiku untuk selamanya. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu selama satu tahun. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi dariku dan sebagai imbalannya kau bisa mendapatkan resort ini." Keheningan kembali merebak. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Ketika yakin bahwa Jongin benar-benar serius, barulah Sehun memecah keheningan. "Biar kuperjelas. Kau bersedia menjual resort ini dengan syarat aku harus menjadi suamimu selama satu tahun. Apa aku benar?" ucap Sehun. Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak syarat itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan resort ini," jawab Jongin tenang. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Jongin berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika detik demi detik yang menjelma menit terasa semakin mendebarkan, akhirnya Sehun menghela napas dan menatap mata Jongin.

"Aku akan memenuhi syaratmu," ucap Sehun tegas. Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mata biru-kehijauan yang memerangkapnya dalam tatapan itu seakan tak memberinya celah untuk bernapas. Jongin berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memberikan salah satu map yang dibawanya. Map itu berisi perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya bersama Ravi, pengacaranya.

Tanpa kata Jongin mengulurkan map itu pada Sehun. Di dalamnya terdapat kertas berisi perjanjian dasar untuk pernikahan mereka. Hanya menerangkan bahwa kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk menikah, bertahan dalam pernikahan itu dalam waktu satu tahun, dan di akhir masa perjanjian nanti Jongin akan memberikan resort-nya pada Sehun.

Lalu syarat-syarat lainnya yang akan mengatur kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan menyusul, berdasarkan kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak. Sehun membacanya dengan seksama. Ia sama sekali tidak ragu ketika membubuhkan tanda tangan.

Sehun memberikan map itu kembali pada Jongin, lalu menerima map lain yang berisi salinan kertas perjanjian itu dan menandatanganinya juga. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menatap Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak gadis cantik di hadapannya, namun satu hal yang Sehun tahu, gadis itu benar-benar tangguh.

Meski tidak mengerti alasan dibalik pernikahan palsu ini, Sehun mengagumi keberanian gadis itu. "Mengenai syarat-syarat lain, umm. . . tentang hak dan kewajiban selama pernikahan, apa kau akan menegosiasikannya saat ini atau nanti ketika kau datang bersama pengacaramu?" tanya Jongin. "Aku lebih suka menyelesaikannya saat ini," jawab Sehun.

Jongin membuka map yang lain, lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kosong dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sehun. Mereka berdua mulai menulis dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk benar-benar larut di dalamnya. Ketika jarum pendek pada jam telah berganti, barulah mereka meletakkan bolpoin, kemudian saling bertukar kertas.

Jongin terkejut melihat daftar syarat milik Sehun yang berjumlah tujuh, sama persis dengannya. Mengesampingkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar cepat, Jongin membaca satu persatu daftar syarat itu. Ternyata poinnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang membuat kening Jongin berkerut hanyalah syarat mengenai pengurusan rumah.

Sehun tidak ingin memiliki pembantu, atau dengan kata lain Sehun ingin mereka berdua yang mengurus rumah secara bergantian. Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun membelalakkan mata demi membaca syarat Jongin mengenai seks.

Jongin menuliskan bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengkonsumsi pernikahan mereka, yang artinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim selayaknya suami-istri. Bukan berarti Sehun memiliki niat untuk melakukannya, hanya saja syarat berikutnya sangat mengejutkan Sehun.

Jongin menulis bahwa selama pernikahan berlangsung, mereka berdua dilarang keras melakukan hubungan yang melibatkan fisik dalam bentuk apa pun dengan orang lain. Syarat ini dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus hidup selibat selama satu tahun. Dalam hitungan detik mereka meletakkan kertas dan saling memandang tepat ke mata masing-masing. Jongin dengan keningnya yang berkerut, sementara Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai kepengurusan rumah. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku adalah seorang wanita karier. Tidak mungkin dengan jadwal kerjaku yang padat aku mampu mengurus rumah. Lagi pula tujuanku melakukan pernikahan sandiwara ini bukan untuk menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya, melainkan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku," ucap Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi mendengar nada protes yang keras dalam suara Jongin. Selama sesaat Sehun terdiam, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin. Dalam satu kalimat itu Sehun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya mengenai tujuan pernikahan sandiwara ini, juga melihat emosi yang benar-benar nyata dari wajah Jongin.

Meski samar, Sehun tahu Jongin ternyata tidak setenang yang ditunjukkannya. "Aku juga tidak bisa menyetujui syaratmu mengenai hidup selibat selama satu tahun. Tujuanku menikahimu bukan untuk menjadi suami sesungguhnya, namun untuk mendapatkan resort ini," balas Sehun tenang. Serta-merta tubuh Jongin menegang.

Ia berusaha menutupinya, namun mata Sehun yang telah terlatih dalam melihat bahasa tubuh sama sekali tidak tertipu. Ada alasan kuat dibalik syarat itu dan Jongin menolak menjelaskannya. Jongin menghela napas. Berusaha meredam jeritan hatinya yang sibuk mencela bahwa semua laki-laki sama saja. Alih-alih mengucapkannya, Jongin justru mengajukan sebuah solusi. Solusi yang tidak benar-benar ia sukai. Namun itu salah satu risiko dari negosiasi, bukan?

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan. . . yah, hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Selama itu tidak mengganggu pernikahan sandiwara ini, aku tidak peduli. Kau bisa tidur dengan wanita mana pun. Pastikan wanita itu menutup mulut. Dan sebagai gantinya kau harus membiarkanku memiliki pembantu rumah tangga," ucap Jongin tegas.

Sehun mengangguk dan mereka kembali menegosiasikan syarat-syarat lainnya. Dengan sedikit pengaturan, juga banyak perdebatan, akhirnya negosiasi itu selesai. Jongin membaca ulang syarat-syarat yang telah mereka setujui.

-Wajib menjaga kerahasiaan negosiasi selama perjanjian berlangsung. Pemberitahuan atau pembocoran dari isi perjanjian dalam bentuk dan kondisi apa pun dianggap sebagai pelanggaran dan perjanjian akan dibatalkan.

-Tidak melakukan kontak fisik selain di hadapan orang lain. Semua kontak fisik yang dilakukan hanya bertujuan untuk mendukung sandiwara.

-Tidak mengganggu privasi satu sama lain dan dilarang keras menyelidiki masa lalu masing-masing atas dasar apa pun.

-Semua jadwal atau kegiatan yang membutuhkan kehadiran kedua belah pihak harus diinformasikan minimal tiga hari sebelumnya.

-Biaya kehidupan selama pernikahan akan ditanggung oleh kedua belah pihak dengan pembagian sama rata. Termasuk biaya pernikahan, pembelian rumah, juga perceraian.

-Tidur secara terpisah. Kecuali pada saat-saat diharuskan seperti pada acara keluarga dan lainnya.

-Memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama di rumah. Untuk hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh pengurus rumah, dalam hal ini membersihkan kamar pribadi, harus dilakukan sendiri tanpa campur tangan pihak lain.

-Hak dalam memenuhi kebutuhan fisik harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan tetap menjaga kerahasiaan perjanjian.

-Kedua belah pihak wajib melakukan tes kesehatan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tes pertama dilakukan setelah pengesahan perjanjian dan tes selanjutnya terhitung sejak tanggal itu.

-Dalam kondisi apa pun, dilarang keras berpisah sebelum tenggat waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Pengalihan kepemilikan resort hanya bisa dilakukan satu tahun setelah pernikahan.

-Alasan dari perceraian akan didiskusikan pada waktunya. Dilarang menggunakan alasan yang merugikan salah satu pihak.

Jongin meletakkan kertasnya, lalu mengatakan, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku minggu depan, di acara makan malam keluarga. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya, namun pastikan kau melamarku malam itu dan kita akan menikah dua bulan setelahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan cerita? Kau tahu, orang akan bertanya-tanya. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau memiliki tunangan yang akan menikahimu akhir tahun ini, bukan?" balas Sehun. "Katakan saja kita bertemu di resort ini, aku terpesona padamu dan kau terpesona padaku, lalu kita memutuskan untuk menikah," sahut Jongin seadanya.

Sehun berdecak, lalu berkata, "Tidak akan ada yang percaya pada cerita itu." Jongin menyipit, berusaha keras menahan tangannya yang sudah siap melempar bolpoin ke wajah tampan Sehun. Jongin tidak peduli seberapa tampan pria di hadapannya ini, karena kesabarannya benar-benar sudah menipis.

Sejak awal negosiasi, yang melibatkan banyak perdebatan juga sindiran tanpa henti, Jongin tahu hidupnya akan semakin rumit. Namun Jongin tidak menyangka, menahan kesabaran juga termasuk di dalamnya. Ya ampun, bagaimana Jongin sanggup melewatkan waktu satu tahun hidup bersama Sehun jika beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya gila?

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu yang istimewa, kau bisa meminta penulis naskahmu untuk mengarang sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan dengan cerita romantis yang tidak realistis," sahut Jongin dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak semua cerita romantis terdengar tidak realistis. Jika kau memiliki cukup imajinasi, kau bisa membuat sebuah cerita sederhana menjadi tak terlupakan," balas Sehun. "Yah, tidak semua orang bisa hidup hanya dengan imajinasi," sahut Jongin. Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu mengatakan, "Menjadi kreatif tidak pernah melukai siapapun sebelumnya."

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat. Selama beberapa saat mereka terlibat kompetisi saling menatap. Sikap menantang Jongin sungguh menggugah sesuatu yang telah lama tertidur dalam diri Sehun. Menit demi menit terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya Sehun menawarkan seulas senyum perdamaian. Jongin tersentak.

Bukan karena senyum Sehun, namun karena sorot mata Sehun yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dan... Kim Jongin baru menyadarinya. Oh Sehun menyimpan duka yang sangat amat pekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Maaf yah baru bisa update huhu T.T**

 **Maaf sebelumnya, tidak semua waktu saya akan saya habiskan untuk meremake ff ini bukan? Jika anda tidak menyukai gaya tulisan saya yang bisa dibilang sedikit anda bisa langsung membaca novelnya, saya tidak memaksa. Jongin itu cewek, apa sebelumnya tidak tahu apa itu genderswitch?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Imperfect Angel (Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **Cast: - Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin – Byun Baekhyun –Halla – And other cast**

 **Pair : HunKai**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Warn : GS, Typos.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Happy Reading!**

Jongin mengerutkan kening pada lemari pakaiannya. Seakan-akan benda itulah yang paling bersalah karena tidak menyimpan satu pun gaun yang terlihat cocok untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, cocok untuk seorang gadis yang akan mengumumkan pernikahan. Bukan berarti Jongin peduli, namun hal yang akan dilakukannya ini merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar.

Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya gagal. Jongin harus mengerahkan segala daya upayanya agar kebohongan ini berhasil dan membuatnya sukses mencapai tujuan. Karena harga dari kebohongan ini sangat mahal. Jongin harus rela menukarnya dengan tempat penuh kenangannya. Resort di Busan adalah tempat pertama yang dibangun ayahnya bersama ibunya.

Resort itu adalah tempat yang merekam jejak bahagia mereka dengan sempurna. Setiap desain diciptakan ayahnya dengan begitu hati-hati, ditemani ibunya yang senantiasa mendukung tanpa henti. Jika saja bisa, Jongin tidak akan pernah melepas resort itu. Namun kini, prioritas hidupnya telah berubah dan Jongin harus beradaptasi. Dan melepaskan resort itu termasuk dalam prosesnya.

Jongin mendesah, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan selama sesaat menghilangkan fokus pandangannya. Pikirannya berkelana pada percakapannya tadi siang dengan Sehun di rumah sakit. Selama menunggu giliran mereka untuk tes kesehatan, Jongin dan Sehun saling bertukar informasi mengenai orang-orang terdekat mereka demi memperkuat pernikahan sandiwara itu.

Sehun meminta Jongin menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, maka Jongin memberikan daftar lengkap anggota keluarganya juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Sehun hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Jongin tidak tahu apakah Sehun bisa mengingat semua informasi yang diberikannya, hanya saja dari satu hal kecil itu Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang pria yang bersungguh- sungguh.

Ketika Jongin selesai, Sehun tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu Sehun menatap Jongin dan tersenyum, entah apa sesungguhnya arti dari senyum itu, karena kalimat yang mengiringinya sungguh mengiris hati.

"Aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keluargaku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Anggap saja ini sebuah bonus untukmu." Jongin pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Fakta bahwa Oh Sehun sebatang kara di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Halla bahkan sudah memberitahunya sejak awal.

Namun entah mengapa, mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari Sehun membuat Jongin merasa sesak. Akhirnya, pembicaraan itu ditutup dengan suster yang memanggil nama mereka.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Apa yang sedang unnie lakukan?" Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Halla yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, namun belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Halla sudah menemukan jawabannya dengan melihat pintu lemari Jongin yang terbuka lebar.

"Unnie tidak bisa menemukan gaun yang cocok?" tanya Halla. Jongin mengangguk, membuat Halla tertawa lalu beranjak menuju lemari Jongin dan mulai memilih gaun-gaun yang digantung di dalamnya.

"Untung saja aku sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaanmu ini hingga memutuskan untuk datang membantumu. Aku tahu unnie pasti merasa gugup karena akan berbohong. Yah, unnie tidak pernah pintar berbohong. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresimu yang bisa meyakinkan orang-orang. Namun unnie tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Karena mana ada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi?" celoteh Halla.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebohongan semacam ini membutuhkan banyak hal rumit. Dan tentu saja masih ada pernikahan. Lalu parade pasangan berbahagia selama satu tahun penuh. Aku yakin hidupku tidak akan pernah membosankan," balas Jongin. Tiba-tiba Halla membalikkan tubuh, menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Unnie tidak akan mundur, bukan?" tanyanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Menyerah sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Tidak peduli betapa sulit, jika hal itu menyangkut Baekhyun dan keluarganya, Jongin tidak akan pernah menyerah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kalian?" tanya Halla lagi.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab, "Kami menandatanganinya hari ini sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali fakta bahwa Seungri terus menatapku seakan aku sudah gila." Seungri adalah pengacara Jongin. Mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan keluarga Kim.

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Seungri mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengacara pribadinya. Selain Halla, satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Jongin dan masih bertahan bahkan setelah tragedi keluarganya tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah Seungri.

"Terkadang aku berpikir Seungri oppa memiliki perasaan lebih untukmu," gumam Halla. Halla mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah dan Jongin menggeleng, lalu berkata,

"Kau terlalu banyak menganalisis sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Kami hanya berteman. Lagi pula bagaimana kau yakin Seungri memiliki perasaan yang lebih untukku? Kau tahu ia lebih pandai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Atau bisa dikatakan ia hampir tidak pernah memasang ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya."

"Justru karena ia begitu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Cara Seungri oppa menatapmu sangat berbeda, Unnie. Seakan-akan unnie adalah pusat dunianya. Entah bagaimana kau bisa melewatkan hal itu," sahut Halla.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas hal-hal yang tidak nyata? Aku harus makan malam dengan keluargaku dalam waktu dua jam dan aku belum menemukan satu gaun pun," balas Jongin. Sebagai jawaban, Halla mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna oranye dengan gradasi peach. Gaun itu jatuh tepat di atas lutut, tanpa bahu, dan mengembang di bagian pinggang. Serta-merta Jongin membeku.

Dari sekian banyak gaun yang belum pernah dipakainya, hanya gaun itu satu- satunya yang tidak akan pernah ia pakai. Karena gaun itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Gaun yang dirancang khusus oleh ibunya untuk pesta ulang tahun yang tidak pernah Jongin rayakan. Ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas.

"Tidak," tolak Jongin.

"Jongin unnie, kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kita tidak bisa pergi dan membeli gaun lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya gaun yang bisa mendukung sandiwaramu. Aku masih ingat betapa cantiknya unnie dalam gaun ini, selain fakta bahwa warna gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu. Ayolah, Unnie. Jika unnie ingin berhasil, unnie harus memakainya," bujuk Halla sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin menghela napas. Memantapkan hatinya. Lalu berdiri dan mengambil gaunnya.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sehun belum pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya makan malam biasa, dengan tambahan beberapa kalimat yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Jika hal sederhana seperti melamar saja bisa membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin, bagaimana dengan pernikahan yang akan dilakukannya dua bulan lagi?

Sehun melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya yang dipulas dengan make-up natural. Bahkan sejak Sehun menjemputnya di lobby apartemennya, gadis itu sama sekali belum membuka suara. Sehun harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun yang kini dikenakannya. Sehun menemukan dirinya kembali terpesona.

Jika saja hubungan mereka bukan sandiwara, dengan senang hati Sehun akan mengerahkan segenap daya upayanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir Jongin di setiap menit kebersamaan mereka. Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Belakangan ini otaknya mulai melantur memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.

"Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa pada keluargamu?" tanya Sehun. "Seperti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura. Kau tidak harus membuat mereka menyukaimu. Cukup yakinkan mereka bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak kebohongan, karena akan sulit untuk menjaganya," jawab Jongin.

Sehuh mengangguk. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jongin. Setelah mobil berhenti, Sehun melangkah keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya seraya menatap kedua mata segelap langit malam milik Jongin.

Selama sesaat Sehun melihat keraguan, namun akhirnya Jongin menyambut uluran tangannya dan mereka berjalan memasuki rumah besar bercat putih itu. Suara-suara mulai terdengar jelas ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Sehun dapat merasakan kegugupan yang menguar dari Jongin, namun Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sehun hanya mempererat genggaman tangan kirinya, berharap Jongin dapat membuat pembukaan yang bagus untuk mereka berdua. Karena keberhasilan dari semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan bergantung pada satu hal kecil ini.

Setelah memasuki ruang keluarga, Sehun merasa Jongin mulai bisa menguasai kegugupannya. Hal ini terbukti dari reaksi Jongin yang tidak berubah, bahkan setelah seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju padanya dan tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Jongin berjalan tanpa ragu menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah.

Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius, namun sekali lagi Jongin tidak peduli dan melanjutkan niatnya. "Selamat malam, Ayah. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Oh Sehun," ucap Jongin. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya-masih menggenggam tangan Jongin di tangan kirinya-dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ayah Jongin membalas uluran tangan Sehun, lalu membalas, "Kim Jongwoon. Dan siapa dirimu, anak muda? Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku hingga ia memperkenalkanmu padaku?"

"Aku adalah kekasih Jongin," jawab Sehun tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Keheningan terdengar semakin jelas setelahnya.

Lalu Jongwoon menggumamkan selamat datang pada Sehun dan meminta seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk memasuki ruang makan setelah selesai berkenalan dengan Sehun. Proses perkenalan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kedua paman Jongin memberikan sambutan yang sama seperti ayah Jongin, lalu memberikan kesempatan pada sepupu-sepupu Jongin.

Seluruh sepupunya sudah mengenal Sehun, tentu saja melalui film-filmnya yang selalu merajai box office, dan perkenalan itu berubah menjadi ajang tanya-jawab. Dengan cepat Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan wawancara tak langsung yang dilakukan seluruh sepupunya pada Sehun.

Karena jujur saja, Jongin belum pernah sekalipun menonton film yang disebutkan para sepupunya itu. "Omo, kau pasti bercanda, Jongin! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun dan tidak memberitahuku?" pekik Nayeon di telinga Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum, tak tahu bagaimana harus merespons. Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sebuah tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Jongin menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Kakaknya itu melemparkan pandangan tak percaya, sementara Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum datar. Karena ini baru permulaan.

 **oOoOo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun ruang keluarga di rumah Jongin masih diselimuti keramaian. Sesekali tawa berderai mewarnai perbincangan itu, dan Jongin menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun yang menjadi titik sentral dari segala pembicaraan di sekitarnya.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka Sehun dapat berbaur dengan begitu mudah dalam keluarganya. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Sehun sudah mengantongi banyak suara yang berpihak padanya. Dan kini, Sehun terlihat seperti bagian dari keluarganya. Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan memulai sesi tanya-jawab mengenai Sehun.

Tanpa ragu Sehun menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, kemudian mengusulkan topik lain. Dimulai dengan olahraga, politik, hingga film Sehun sendiri. Jongin menyadari usaha Sehun untuk menghindari pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Jongin tidak menyalahkan Sehun, karena Jongin pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seluruh keluarganya telah tiada.

"Di mana pertama kali kalian bertemu?" tanya Nayeon dengan semangat yang tidak disembunyikan. Diikuti oleh Sana yang membulatkan matanya penasaran. Pasalnya, terakhir kali Sana berurusan dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun adalah untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Jongin untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan.

Sana tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari pertemuan itu, karena Jongin sangat sibuk sepulangnya dari Busan. Kini, ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin membawa Sehun ke makan malam keluarganya dan mengumumkan status hubungan mereka, mau tak mau membuat Sana bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sudah dilewatkannya.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, memberinya tatapan yang berkata "apa kubilang, mereka pasti menanyakannya," lalu mengubah tatapan itu menjadi penuh memuja dan mengecup tangan Jongin yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Resort Busan. Saat itu Jongin berdiri di tepi pantai. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya berdiri diam di bawah sinar matahari dan membiarkan ombak bergulung di sekitarnya. Rambutnya tergerai dan aku melihat semburat merah yang mengagumkan. Entah berapa lama aku memandanginya, namun saat itu juga aku merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang," jawab Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, seolah mengenang penjelasannya itu, hingga membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menahan napas. Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dan mengulas sebuah senyum "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kusebut indah. Jongin tidak pernah hanya sekadar cantik bagiku. Ia adalah keindahan yang nyata," lanjut Sehun.

Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ucapan Sehun terdengar begitu tulus. Seandainya Jongin tidak tahu, ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar terpesona padanya. Jongin tidak menyangka, selain berbakat sebagai sutradara, Sehun pun berbakat dalam bidang akting.

Seluruh keluarga Jongin bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Yah, tidak semua, karena Baekhyun tetap menatap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian. Tiba-tiba Sehun bangkit berdiri, membawa serta Jongin yang masih digenggam tangannya, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Jongin.

Seulas senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya, sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya. Jongin terkesiap, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi terkejut penuh haru. Meskipun ia tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha karena jantungnya benar- benar berdebar keras seolah ingin mematahkan rusuknya. Nada-nada terkejut pun terdengar dari keluarganya, dan keheningan sempurna membalut mereka.

"Kim Jongin, kau adalah mimpiku yang menjadi nyata. Kau membuat hidupku menjadi tertanggungkan, membuat segalanya terasa benar. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan sempurna untukmu, namun aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Mendukungmu. Melindungimu. Dan mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sehun dengan kesungguhan di setiap kalimatnya.

Selama sesaat Jongin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari warna biru-kehijauan yang begitu menenggelamkan di hadapannya. Lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jongin menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Sehun dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan menikah denganmu," sahut Jongin.

Sehun memasangkan cincin di tangan Jongin, lalu bangkit berdiri dan membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. Jongin membeku selama beberapa saat. Tak mengenali tubuh yang kini memeluknya dengan hangat. Jongin mengatur napasnya, berusaha mengendalikan refleksnya yang ingin mendorong Sehun.

Alih-alih mendorongnya, Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia harus merasa sangat bahagia, bukan? Ia baru saja dilamar dengan kata-kata yang paling ingin didengar seluruh gadis di muka bumi. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalimatmu itu berlebihan?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas bisikan Jongin tepat di telinganya, "Aku meminta penulis naskahku untuk mengarangnya. Sesuai dengan saranmu. Bukankah aku calon suami yang baik?" Jongin memutar matanya. Hampir saja ia melupakan sifat asli calon suaminya itu, terlalu percaya diri, menyebalkan, dan tidak mau kalah.

Namun setidaknya Jongin tidak perlu khawatir mengenai sandiwara mereka. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan terasa lebih mudah, karena Sehun benar- benar seorang aktor yang meyakinkan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalas tatapan kesal Jongin dengan satu kedipan singkat.

Tanpa kata Sehun membawa Jongin menghampiri ayahnya dan Sehun meminta restu dengan penuh keyakinan. Jongwoon tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya satu anggukan singkat, dan ia beranjak pergi. Keluarga Jongin yang berhasil keluar dari zona mematung, menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengucapkan selamat. Semua ucapan tercampur menjadi satu dan sesekali tawa terdengar.

Mereka berusaha menghibur Jongin yang mendapatkan pengabaian sempurna dari ayahnya. Nayeon dan Sana mendominasi pekikan dengan nada iri penuh kagum, sementara Himchan dan Daehyun menepuk bahu Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain tersenyum dan bersandar pada Sehun, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

Ketika akhirnya Jongin berhadapan dengan Paman Jonghyun, selaput bening mulai menggenangi matanya. Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi begitu melihat kebahagiaan nyata dalam wajah pamannya. Seakan- akan, pamannya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah yang terbaik bagi Jongin. Sejak kecil, Jongin sangat dekat dengan ayah dari Himchan dan Daehyun itu.

Bahkan terkadang Jongin berpikir ikatannya dengan Paman Jonghyun lebih kuat dibanding dengan ayahnya sendiri. Jongin tahu betapa kecewa Paman Jonghyun ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk melupakan impiannya dan beralih untuk bersaing dalam segala hal dengan Baekhyun. Namun Paman Jonghyun tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya.

Dan kini, saat Jongin melemparkan sebuah kebohongan tepat di hadapan pamannya itu, Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menahan tangis. "Kau akan mendapatkan bahagiamu, Jongin," ucap Jonghyun lembut, lalu beralih pada Sehun dan berpesan untuk menjaga gadis kecilnya dengan baik. Jongin mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Baekhyun.

Kakaknya itu mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Jongin dengan paksa. Refleks, Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya tepat di manik mata. "Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Kali ini, pastikan ia tidak merasa bosan dan mencari yang lain," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

Ketegangan mulai merebak, namun Sehun dengan cepat mengambil alih dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan Jongin. Ia adalah gadis penuh kejutan. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Hanya pria gila yang tidak bisa melihat keistimewaan dalam diri Jongin dan membuktikan kegilaannya dengan berpaling pada gadis rendahan."

Himchan meledak dalam tawa, diikuti Daehyun dan Sana. Sementara Nayeon melangkah melewati Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa jijik. Sehun, yang tidak mengerti reaksi keluarga Jongin itu-karena Jongin tidak memberitahu Sehun tentang Baekhyun maupun alasan dibalik pernikahannya yang gagal sebelumnya-hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Jongin.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya. Dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Yaa**

 **Love! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Imperfect Angel (Remake novel by Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Hurt, Family, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life

 **Warn!**

Typo(s), Genderswitch, pendek, etc.

Chapter 6!

 **Pernikahan**

 **Seoul, Juni 2014**

"Aku tidak percaya unnie benar-benar mengalami ini," gumam Halla seraya membantu Jongin merapikan gaun pengantin ke tiga puluh yang dicobanya. Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dan mendesah. Gaun ini sama buruknya dengan gaun terakhir yang dicobanya.

Bagaimana mungkin mencari gaun pengantin sama sulitnya dengan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya? Jongin tidak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan para desainer gaun pengantin ini?

"Aku juga tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak kesulitan dalam menentukan gaunku yang sebelumnya. Hanya satu kali lihat dan semua selesai. Namun sekarang, bahkan setelah gaun ke tiga puluh dan menghabiskan waktu lima jam di butik ini, aku masih belum mendapatkan gaunku!" sahut Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Itulah yang unnie dapatkan ketika unnie mencari gaun pengantin di saat- saat terakhir. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, unnie? Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan bulan depan dan unnie hanya menyempatkan waktu satu hari untuk mempersiapkannya? Aku tahu unnie begitu sibuk dengan segala pengalihan kekuasaan di perusahaan itu, namun bukan berarti unnie bisa mengabaikan persiapan pernikahanmu!" omel Halla.

Jongin hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, tak mau membalas ucapan Halla karena ia tahu semua kekacauan ini murni kesalahannya. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, Jongin mengabaikan persiapan pernikahannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek ulang segala persiapan yang dilakukan oleh wedding organizer yang disewanya.

Selama satu bulan Jongin tenggelam dalam rutinitas sebagai CEO yang baru-terima kasih pada Sehun yang berperan besar sebagai calon suaminya juga sebagai investor baru di perusahaannya-dan persiapan untuk beberapa proyek besar yang berusaha ia menangkan.

Sering kali Jongin melewatkan waktu istirahat, termasuk waktu tidurnya, hingga ia selalu mengesampingkan masalah pernikahan ini.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya bersama Tiffany unnie. Ia mencoba ratusan gaun sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Dan gaun itu dipilih oleh Taehyung oppa. Menurutmu, haruskah kita memanggil Sehun? Mungkin masalah gaun ini akan selesai," balas Halla.

"Aku tidak menikahinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Halla. Dengan sekali lihat saja kau bisa tahu betapa besar perbedaan antara pernikahanku dan pernikahan Taehyung. Aku terlalu hampa dan datar, sementara Taehyung begitu bahagia dan penuh cinta. Dan untuk apa memanggil Sehun? Ia tidak akan peduli pada penampilanku," tukas Jongin.

Halla mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak buta, Unnie. Meskipun aku tahu kalian hanya menikah di atas kertas, aku bisa melihat chemistry di antara kalian. Dan aku berani bertaruh, Sehun pasti peduli pada penampilanmu. Bagaimanapun, kalian akan menikah, bukan pergi rekreasi ke taman hiburan."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang larangan melihat gaun pengantin mempelai wanita untuk pria yang akan menikah? Mereka bilang itu pertanda buruk," balas Jongin tak mau kalah. "Aku tidak percaya itu dan aku juga tahu unnie tidak memercayainya," sahut Halla lugas. Jongin menghela napas. Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan tanpa ujung mereka.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar ganti, membuat Jongin dan Halla saling memandang bingung. Dengan ragu, Halla membuka pintu dan sosok Sehun yang nampak kasual dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana khaki memenuhi penglihatan mereka. Sehun menyapa Halla, lalu beralih menatap Jongin dan berkata, "Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Kemudian dua wanita petugas butik datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong gaun. Jongin melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Sehun dan Halla terkesiap. "Sementara kalian sibuk berdebat, aku sudah memilihkan satu gaun untuk calon pengantinku," jelas Sehun tenang.

Jongin tidak membalasnya, hanya menutup pintu dan membiarkan petugas butik membantunya untuk mencoba gaun yang Sehun pilih. "Apa ia benar-benar mendengarkan pembicaraan kita?" tanya Halla. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jongin. Jongin mengingat saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan Sehun pada Halla, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui pernikahan sandiwara mereka.

Jongin tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari perkenalan itu. Namun seperti biasa, Sehun dengan mudah menarik simpati Halla dan mereka berteman. Selama satu bulan terakhir Jongin harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa bukan masalah besar jika sahabatnya berteman dengan calon suami palsunya.

Lima menit kemudian, kamar ganti itu diselimuti keheningan total. Semua orang menatap cermin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama, kagum, tak percaya, juga iri. Karena gaun yang kini melekat di tubuh Jongin sangat sempurna.

Gaun berwarna putih itu sederhana, tanpa bahu, panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai dengan ukiran elegan yang abstrak di seluruh permukaannya, dan hanya terikat oleh sebuah pita di bawah dada. Namun entah mengapa gaun itu terlihat begitu istimewa. Dan dengan Jongin yang memakainya, gaun itu terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

"Oh, sial. Gaun ini begitu indah. Sangat sesuai dengan tema pernikahanmu, Unnie! Unnie terlihat sangat cantik," puji Halla dengan napas tercekat. Lalu melanjutkan, "Sehun harus melihat ini!"

"Tidak, tunggu. . ." Ucapan Jongin terhenti karena Halla sudah membuka pintu kamar ganti dan sepasang mata berwarna biru-kehijauan menatapnya langsung dengan kekaguman yang tak disembunyikan.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sehun harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu, namun hal itu menjadi mustahil ketika Jongin yang menjadi tumpuan pandangannya. Sosok Jongin yang kini terbalut dalam gaun pengantin, dengan rambut terurai juga semburat merah yang samar di kedua pipinya sungguh membuat Sehun kehilangan kata.

Sehun sudah melihat banyak gadis cantik-lebih cantik dari Jongin bahkan-namun ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin yang membuat Sehun selalu terpaku dalam tudung pesona ketika menatapnya. Membuat Sehun tak mampu berkata dan enggan untuk beranjak. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Halla. Sehun berdeham, lalu menjawab dengan datar, "Jongin terlihat cantik."

Sesuatu berubah dalam ekspresi Jongin. Seakan-akan gadis itu mengajukan protes demi mendengar nada suara Sehun. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. Senyum yang benar-benar ditujukannya untuk Jongin. Dan Sehun melanjutkan, "Ia selalu terlihat cantik. Meski Kim Jongin tidak pernah hanya sekedar cantik bagiku."

 **oOoOoOo**

Malam ini adalah jadwal makan malam keluarga besar Kim. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Sehun harus selalu menghadiri makan malam itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan-karena sekarang ini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game-namun gadis di sisinya bersikap seolah-olah bersiap menuju medan perang.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk. "Mengapa kau membenci keluargamu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak membenci keluargaku," jawabnya tegas.

"Mungkin kata itu tidak tepat. Namun ada sesuatu tentangmu yang selalu bersikap antipati. Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku menanyakannya padamu. Juga mengenai ayahmu. Apakah ia selalu sedingin itu? Dan kakakmu. Mengapa ia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?" balas Sehun. Jongin terdiam.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin rencana ini berhasil, kau harus memberitahuku. Kita akan menikah. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya jika aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluargamu," lanjut Sehun. Jongin menghela napas, lalu berkata,

"Baekhyun bukanlah kakakku. Ia datang tujuh tahun yang lalu dan mengaku sebagai anak ayahku. Sejak saat itu ibuku masuk ke panti rehabilitasi karena depresi, sementara ayahku berubah menjadi tidak peduli." Sehun memandang Jongin. Hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya. Tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Jongin.

Namun melihat ekspresinya yang kosong, juga nada suaranya yang kaku, Sehun tahu Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kini, Sehun mulai mengerti alasan yang mendorong Jongin untuk melakukan semua rencana gila ini. Sehun pun mendapat pembuktian dari ucapannya bahwa Jongin tidak hanya sekadar cantik, karena Jongin sungguh gadis yang tangguh. Jongin berbeda.

Jongin istimewa dengan caranya sendiri. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu Jongin dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah bercat putih itu.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa, ayah Jongin berbicara dengan kedua saudaranya, sementara sepupu Jongin sibuk bersenda gurau. Tiba-tiba Himchan berdiri dan meminta perhatian semua orang. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan. "Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting malam ini." ucapnya bersemangat.

Himchan menarik Dahyun untuk berdiri bersamanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta Dahyun untuk menikah denganku. Dan ia menjawab ya"

Suara terkesiap mulai terdengar. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka semua menghampiri Himchan dan Dahyun, kemudian mengucapkan selamat. Makan malam selesai dan mereka berpindah ke ruang keluarga. Dahyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mampu tersenyum dengan ekspresi malu.

Ia memang gadis yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Himchan yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Selama semua itu terjadi Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sepupunya juga calon sepupu iparnya yang nampak sangat bahagia itu.

Jongin tidak tahu ia terlihat seperti apa ketika Sehun melamarnya bulan lalu, hanya saja melihat senyum di wajah Himchan dan Dahyun mau tak mau membuat Jongin menginginkan hal yang sama. Betapa indahnya jika menikah karena benar-benar saling mencintai. Bukan karena sebuah perjanjian yang dipenuhi sandiwara.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Jongin demi mengusir pikiran aneh dalam benaknya. Dahyun menggeleng, sementara Himchan menjawab,

"Kami belum memutuskan. Hanya saja melihat Sehun melamarmu tanpa keraguan bulan lalu membuatku ingin segera meresmikannya. Aku ingin Dahyun benar- benar menjadi milikku. Mengenai waktunya, aku ingin kami memutuskan nanti. Kami tidak terburu-buru." Nayeon yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga berhenti di samping Jongin dan menimpali,

"Setidaknya kalian memiliki cukup kesabaran. Tidak seperti pasangan dimabuk cinta ini. Mereka bahkan tidak memberi kita kesempatan untuk ikut memilih tanggal dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menikah awal bulan depan. Apa kalian tahu betapa susahnya mengatur jadwal libur seorang dokter?"

Daehyun mengamini perkataan Nayeon. Mereka berdua adalah seorang dokter. Daehyun adalah dokter spesialis jantung, sementara Nayeon seorang psikolog.

"Kau hanya iri. Lagi pula, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku hampir muak melihat mereka yang tidak terpisahkan sepanjang waktu. Mereka ini pasangan jatuh cinta yang benar-benar jatuh cinta," sahut Sana. "Aku tahu, namun mengapa harus terburu-buru? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian rahasiakan?" balas Nayeon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jongin menggeleng. menatap Sehun, lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak membuat Jongin hamil, bukan?" Sontak derai tawa terdengar di rumah itu. Diiringi oleh semburat merah di wajah Jongin, juga senyum geli di wajah Sehun. Jongin tetap diam sementara sepupunya terus menggodanya. Namun satu hal yang membuat Jongin ingin menghilang saat itu juga adalah jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak. Jongin tidak hamil. Namun aku berharap begitu." Tawa kembali terdengar, sementara Jongin mencubit pinggang calon suami palsunya kuat-kuat.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Busan, Juli 2014**

Jongin mendesah dalam usahanya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah yang kini menggerogotinya. Otot-otot wajahnya sudah mengajukan protes sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tugasnya untuk tersenyum masih tersisa dua jam lagi.

Matahari yang hampir menghentikan sinar teriknya mengirimkan desir angin, membuat Jongin sedikit menggigil dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Sehun, dan menemukan pria itu sedang tertawa bersama Himchan dan Daehyun. Jongin tidak percaya ia benar-benar menikahi seorang pria asing yang hidup sebatang kara.

Namun kini, melihat Sehun dalam jas berwarna putih yang serasi dengan gaun Jongin sendiri, mau tak mau membuat Jongin percaya. Dan kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil hingga sejauh ini. Semua hal berjalan lancar. Jongin berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan perusahaan ayahnya dan mengalahkan Baekhyun.

Jongin bahkan memiliki sebuah proyek besar yang berhasil dimenangkannya dalam usaha untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan karena pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Minho sebelumnya. Satu hal tersisa yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah bertahan dalam pernikahan ini selama satu tahun. "Kau terlihat cantik, Jongin," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan Seungri. "Apakah itu pujian?" tanya Jongin. Seungri mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran," jawabnya datar. Jongin tertawa pelan. Temannya itu memang tidak berubah. Ditambah fakta bahwa kini ia berprofesi sebagai pengacara hanya membuat Seungri terlihat semakin kaku.

Namun Jongin tahu, Seungri adalah pria baik. Salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masih mendapat kepercayaan Jongin. "Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Seungri sejurus kemudian.

"Tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar, bukan? Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan posisi pemimpin perusahaan," sahut Jongin ringan. Seungri mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan mencari cara untuk mengubah keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Secara otomatis mata Jongin beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dari jajaran dewan direksi. Jongin yang paling tahu betapa berbahaya Baekhyun. Kakaknya itu akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkannya. Semua ini baru saja dimulai, karena perang sesungguhnya sedang menantinya begitu pesta pernikahan ini selesai.

"Dan kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada pria itu, Jongin. Aku tidak memercayainya. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan menyakitimu," lanjut Seungri. Jongin tersentak mendengar kalimat Seungri. Jongin sudah biasa mendengar nada serius dari Seungri, namun Jongin tidak pernah mendengar Seungri secemas itu.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas isi perjanjian itu. Ia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku. Percayalah padaku," sahut Jongin. Seungri tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengangguk atau memberikan respons apa pun. Hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu beranjak pergi. Jongin kembali mendesah. Denting gelas juga suara perbincangan di sekitarnya mulai membuatnya merasa pusing.

Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Jongin mulai melangkah menuju pantai. Membutuhkan usaha yang sulit, mengingat orang-orang begitu sibuk memberinya ucapan selamat juga memuji kesempurnaan pestanya, namun akhirnya Jongin berhasil keluar dari hiruk-pikuk dan berdiri di tepi pantai. Jongin merasa kembali tenang melihat hamparan air berwarna biru di hadapannya.

Sementara benaknya mencoba menghapuskan kecemasan akibat ucapan Seungri, Jongin membiarkan percikan ombak membasahi bagian bawah gaunnya. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu berlebihan dan Jongin hanya ingin sendirian selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru saja menikah selama lima jam dan kau sudah berencana untuk melarikan diri? Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu." Sontak Jongin membalikkan tubuh. Matanya menyipit demi mendengar ucapan Sehun, namun Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun. Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap dalam diam, Jongin menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada ekspresi Sehun.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut. Jongin tetap memperhatikan Sehun. Karena entah mengapa, Jongin merasa Sehun sedang menanggung rasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau, aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," lanjut Jongin.

Keheningan merebak setelah itu. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari pesta di kejauhan juga deburan ombak. Ketika Jongin bersiap untuk pergi, Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jongin mematung sepenuhnya.

"Adikku menikah di resort ini akhir tahun lalu. Kau tahu, tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku melihat banyak hal, hari ini juga mengingat banyak hal. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah." Jongin merasa napasnya tercekat. Ada begitu banyak luka dalam pengakuan itu dan Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalasnya.

Jika saja Jongun tahu, ia tidak akan mengusulkan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di resort ini. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan sedalam apa luka yang Sehun rasakan saat ini, berdiri sendirian di pesta pernikahannya tanpa satu pun keluarga. Dan Jongin membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dengan melakukan pernikahan itu di tempat ini.

Kini, Jongin mulai mengerti obsesi Sehun yang bersikeras menginginkan resort-nya. Belum sempat Jongin keluar dari zona berpikirnya, cipratan air mengenainya dengan telak dan membasahi bagian depan gaunnya dengan sempurna. Jongin mendongak. Terkejut ketika menemukan seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini!" pekik Jongin kesal, mengundang tawa geli dari Sehun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaganya. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun akan benar-benar jatuh, namun sepertinya tenaga Jongin lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakannya karena kini Sehun sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

Jongin tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Ekspresi terkejut Sehun sungguh menghiburnya. Lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menarik Jongin. Beruntung refleks Jongin cepat, hingga gadis itu berhasil menghindar meski tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Jongin berusaha melarikan diri, namun dengan gaunnya yang basah, Jongin hanya mampu meraih dua langkah sebelum Sehun berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang dan membawanya kembali ke dalam air. "Sehun! Turunkan aku!" jerit Jongin panik. "Seperti permintaanmu," balas Sehun seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin dan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh.

Jongin segera berdiri dan mencipratkan air ke arah Sehun, lalu berusaha mendorongnya lagi. Pergulatan itu terus berlangsung dan baik Jongin maupun Sehun tidak sadar bahwa suara tawa mereka menarik perhatian separuh tamu undangan. Para fotografer bahkan sudah sibuk mengabadikan momen mereka itu dari berbagai angle yang berbeda.

Namun Jongin dan Sehun masih berada dalam gelembung suka cita mereka, karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Hari itu, kala matahari terbenam dengan diiringi derai tawa juga deburan ombak yang menenangkan, sebuah kenangan telah terbekukan dengan sempurna. Kenangan tentang Kim Jongin yang tertawa lepas dalam pelukan Oh Sehun di hari pernikahan mereka.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Imperfect Angel (Remake novel karya Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Sehun X Kai**

 **GS!Kai**

 **Warning! Genderswitch, typo(s), DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kompromi**

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur berhasil menyentak Sehun keluar dari keseriusannya bermain game. Sehun mematikan iPad-nya, bersiap menyaksikan pertunjukan rutin yang selalu dilakukan Jongin sepulangnya dari kantor.

Hari ini genap tiga minggu mereka menikah-bukan berarti Sehun menghitungnya, Sehun hanya mengingatnya-dan setiap hari sejak mereka menikah Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Setelah malam berubah larut, gadis itu akan pulang dengan wajah lelah juga tubuh yang nyaris ambruk.

Karena itu tidak mengherankan setiap kali bergerak Jongin akan menimbulkan keributan. Dan Sehun sangat suka melihatnya. Dalam diam. Bersama senyum yang tak mampu diukir wajahnya, namun perlahan mewarnai binar matanya. Kembali terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, disusul pekik kesal Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Jongin berdering dan gadis itu mengatur napas sebelum menjawabnya. Sehun berusaha tidak mendengar percakapan Jongin, namun pada akhirnya Sehun mengerti inti percakapan itu. Tidak sulit mengingat Jongin sudah berurusan dengan hal yang sama, masalah pembangunan sebuah perumahan elit dengan taman rekreasi eksklusif di dalamnya.

Proyek itu adalah proyek terbesar Jongin yang pertama dengan jabatannya sebagai CEO, sehingga bebannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat. Jongin menaiki tangga, yang Sehun asumsikan menuju kamarnya, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali turun. Kini dengan tangan yang dipenuhi berbagai berkas. Sehun mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka suara tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun. "Ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Jongin tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya memeriksa isi tas. "Ini sudah larut malam," sahut Sehun. "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu," balas Jongin. Suaranya keluar lebih tajam dari yang diinginkannya, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak masalah.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa manusia memiliki batas. Kau tidak bisa bekerja dua puluh empat jam sehari. Ini sudah larut. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor besok pagi."

"Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua orang bisa bersantai tanpa memikirkan bagaimana harus hidup. Aku tidak bisa bersikap acuh sepertimu. Tidak setelah segala hal yang aku lakukan untuk mencapai posisi ini." Keheningan merebak setelahnya. Jongin tetap berdiri dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Sehun masih duduk di sofa dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Bertentangan dengan Jongin yang memasang ekspresi kaku, Sehun justru menunjukkan wajah heran. Sehun menolak menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ucapan Jongin selanjutnya akan membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan.

Jongin berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang tanggung jawab. Kau tidak tahu beban yang berada di bahuku. Karena kau hanya sibuk membuat dunia impian di layar kaca. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa hidup sesungguhnya." Tidak tahu? Seketika ingatan Sehun terlempar pada keluarganya. Pada segala sesuatu yang ia kira akan ia miliki selamanya.

Segala sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya, namun terpaksa harus ia lepaskan atas satu alasan tak terbantahkan. Dan itulah hidup sesungguhnya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin. Berbagai emosi melintasi wajahnya, namun Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin membacanya, karena Sehun membalas ucapan Jongin dengan telak.

"Setidaknya aku mampu hidup dengan menjual impian itu. Aku tidak perlu mengorbankan segalanya. Karena pada intinya, kita berdua sama saja. Sama-sama seorang pelayan yang selalu mengikuti keinginan klien. Perbedaan antara kau dan aku hanya setipis benang, aku merasa bahagia, tidak tersiksa selama prosesnya. Sedangkan kau harus hidup dalam neraka yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

Jongin terpaku. Tak lagi mampu memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas Sehun. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jongin menyadari kebenaran ucapan Sehun itu. Hanya saja Jongin tidak mengira perasaan yang mengikuti kesadaran itu akan begitu menyakitkan.

 **OoOoOoO**

Enam hari berlalu dengan ketegangan maksimal antara Sehun dan Jongin. Jika sebelumnya interaksi mereka terbatas pada tatapan mata dan anggukan kepala yang singkat, kini mereka menguranginya hingga ke tahap tidak memedulikan satu sama lain.

Pernah sekali waktu, Jongin menjatuhkan berkas-berkas setinggi gunung yang dibawanya ketika menuruni tangga, namun Sehun hanya terus melangkah tanpa melirik Jongin sedikit pun. Dan kemarahan Jongin yang berada di puncak semakin memaksa Jongin untuk menambah ketinggiannya hingga menjadi super marah.

Jongin tahu tindakannya kekanakan, namun Jongin tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Sehun saat itu. Jongin enggan untuk mengakuinya, karena Jongin tahu Sehun benar. Itulah tepatnya yang membuat Jongin menjadi seorang pengecut, dan hanya semakin menambah rasa pahit dalam hati Jongin. Sejak perdebatan itu, Jongin merasa hidupnya semakin berat dan tidak menyenangkan.

Sungguh lucu, bukan? Seseorang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya berhasil memengaruhi hidupnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Dirinya, Kim Jongin, yang selalu memegang kendali penuh atas hidupnya kini mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal hanya karena kehadiran seorang Oh Sehun. Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Sehun.

Ia berusaha mempertahankan aksi diamnya, namun kebiasaannya untuk memperhatikan Jongin tidak bersedia absen. Sehun mendapati dirinya semakin khawatir, karena Jongin semakin sibuk dan terlihat semakin tertekan belakangan ini.

Sehun mencoba mengesampingkan rasa ingin ikut campurnya-karena Jongin dengan jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Sehun- namun Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya. Hari ini adalah hari ke enam perang dingin mereka, dan Sehun menyerah. Sehun berhenti berusaha meredam keinginannya untuk bersikap peduli.

Mengikuti nalurinya yang telah terasah dalam melindungi seseorang, sampailah Sehun pada tempatnya saat ini. Pada sebuah kursi di halaman belakang rumah Kim Jiwon, dengan sebuah papan catur di hadapannya. Senja telah beranjak menuju langit kelam, sementara Sehun memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dilakukan dengan hati- hati.

Sehun harus mengakui kehebatan pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu, karena sungguh tidak mudah mengalahkannya. Setiap langkah yang dibuat pria itu penuh perhitungan dan jika Sehun tidak hati-hati, ia akan kalah dan menghilangkan kesempatan emasnya untuk mencapai kesepakatan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak muda sepertimu bisa menandingiku yang menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk memainkan permainan ini," ucap Jiwon. Sehun mengulas bibirnya membentuk senyum sopan seraya memindahkan pionnya.

Berdoa sepenuh hati agar seluruh usahanya mempelajari permainan catur selama dua hari penuh-hingga mengorbankan waktu tidurnya juga waktu tidur para sepupu iparnya yang baru-tidak akan menguap sia-sia. Selama sesaat tak ada suara apa pun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menutup permainan dengan satu langkah mematikan.

Sehun berhasil memenangkan permainan. Refleks, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggumamkan kata "yes!" dengan semangat yang menggebu. Mengundang tawa geli dari Kim Jiwon, yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya tertawa setelah kalah dari permainan catur yang amat dibanggakannya.

Jiwon menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "Kau benar- benar anak muda yang sangat menarik. Aku senang telah menerima tantanganmu hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain seperti ini. Kau mengingatkanku pada semangatku dulu ketika aku masih muda. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan awal kita, aku akan menyutujui rancangan bangunan yang diajukan oleh istrimu."

Sehun menjabat tangan dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pamit undur diri, masih dengan senyum gembira yang tak bisa disembunyikan wajahnya. Sehun sudah membayangkan ekspresi Himchan dan Daehyun yang pasti bangga karena telah berhasil mengajarkan permainan catur itu dalam waktu singkat.

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk mentraktir kedua sepupu iparnya itu ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Baru saja Sehun membalikkan tubuh, suara kembali memanggilnya. "Oh Sehun." Sehun membalikkan tubuh. "Terima kasih," ucap Kim Jiwon.

Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Sehun tahu permainan catur tadi sangat menyenangkan dan mereka berdua menikmatinya, terlepas dari hasil akhirnya. Jika saja bisa, Sehun juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kim Jiwon karena telah memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya juga taruhan konyolnya.

Namun Sehun tahu hatinya masih belum sanggup mengambil langkah sejauh itu. Sehun berharap senyumnya sudah cukup untuk menutupi lubang yang tercipta karena ketidakmampuan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Satu hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah alasan ucapan terima kasih Kim Jiwon itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan permainan catur yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ucapan itu ditujukan untuk usaha yang telah Sehun lakukan demi Jongin. Sehun mengingatkan Kim Jiwon pada dirinya dulu, ketika ia rela melakukan apa pun demi mendiang istri tercintanya.

Pada awalnya, Kim Jiwon mengira pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin hanyalah sebuah parade demi keuntungan perusahaan semata. Karena siapa yang akan menikah dengan terburu-buru hanya setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan? Namun Kim Jiwon harus menarik ucapannya sendiri. Ia mendapatkan bukti nyata bahwa Sehun sungguh peduli pada Jongin.

Taruhan mereka pun dilakukan bukan karena Sehun ingin perusahaan Jongin mendapat keuntungan. Namun, karena Sehun ingin Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai CEO yang baru. Kim Jiwon dapat melihatnya, ketulusan juga kepedulian Sehun.

Kim Jiwon bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama menghilang bersama dengan perginya cinta dalam hidupnya. Itulah alasan Kim Jiwon mengucapkan terima kasih. Di usianya yang telah menginjak 63 tahun, setelah kepergian istrinya hampir satu dekade yang lalu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali satu kesempatan untuk melihat sebuah ketulusan.

Dan karena itu, Kim Jiwon berharap Oh Sehun tidak akan merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti dirinya.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jongin memasuki kantornya pagi itu tanpa prasangka apa pun. Benaknya telah penuh terisi dengan segala hal yang harus dikerjakannya, hingga Jongin hampir berhasil melupakan perang dingin antara dirinya dan Sehun yang sudah genap berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Jongin baru saja duduk di kursinya ketika pintu kantornya diketuk dan memunculkan sosok Sana serta seorang pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Jongin terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Kim Jiwon. Jongin segera berdiri menyambut, lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan.

Kim Jiwon tidak melakukan basa-basi, karena pria itu langsung mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Aku datang pagi ini untuk memberitahu bahwa aku telah menyetujui rancangan yang kau ajukan. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan tanggung jawab terhadap cucuku, Yuju, untuk menyelesaikan detail dari rancanganmu. Sekadar memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai ekspektasiku. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan proyek ini akan sukses," ucap Kim Jiwon.

Jongin kehilangan kata selama beberapa saat, tak menyangka dewi keberuntungan tengah memihak padanya. Segala hal yang ia perjuangkan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kini, semuanya benar-benar berjalan sempurna. Jongin telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya, sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Baekhyun.

Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menanyakan beberapa detail lain yang langsung dijawab Kim Jiwon tanpa ragu. Tak lama kemudian Kim Jiwon pamit undur diri. Jongin mengantar hingga ke pintu ruang kantornya. Ketika sekali lagi Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih, Kim Jiwon membalasnya dengan satu kalimat yang sungguh mengejutkan Jongin.

Satu kalimat yang tak pernah Jongin bayangkan akan didengarnya. "Berterima kasihlah pada suamimu, karena kepeduliannya yang begitu besar terhadapmu berhasil membuatku mengambil keputusan ini," ujar Kim Jiwon dengan seulas senyum tipis yang sarat makna. Jongin mematung sepenuhnya.

Hanya mampu menatap punggung pria paruh baya yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan pikiran yang tak lagi sanggup memikirkan hal lain, selain sepasang mata berwarna biru- kehijauan yang sudah satu minggu diabaikannya secara sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin di tengah perang dingin mereka, Sehun justru melakukan hal yang paling penting untuk Jongin?

Mengapa Sehun melakukannya? Dan kini, yang paling utama, apa yang harus dilakukan Jongin? "Jongin," panggil Sana seraya menghampiri Jongin. Jongin tersentak mendengarnya. Melihat ekspresi Sana yang kini dipenuhi senyum, Jongin tahu bahwa Sana juga mendengar apa yang Kim Jiwon katakan.

"Pergilah. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ucap Sana bersemangat. Jongin mengerjap, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau terlibat dalam hal ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun lakukan?"

"Sehun ingin membantumu. Karena itu aku memberikan data-data Kim Jiwon padanya. Setelah itu Sehun menghubungi Himchan dan Daehyun, dan hal selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah ia menantang Kim Jiwon untuk bermain catur," jawab Sana. "Bermain catur?" gumam Jongin bingung. Sana mengangguk.

"Himchan dan Daehyun mengajarinya selama dua hari penuh. Kemudian Sehun pergi ke rumah Kim Jiwon dan bermain catur dengannya," jelas Sana. Kini Jongim mengerti. Alasan dibalik kepergian Sehun selama tiga hari penuh itu ternyata berhubungan dengan dirinya. Sehun menghabiskan waktunya demi Jongin, yang bahkan tak menganggapnya ada selama satu minggu ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera berbalik memasuki kantornya untuk mengambil tas serta kunci mobilnya. Ketika melewati Sana, sepupunya itu berseru akan mengosongkan jadwalnya hingga makan siang. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan satu lambaian tangan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift.

Satu jam kemudian, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia segera melangkah memasuki rumah dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Begitu masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Sehun sedang berjalan keluar dapur, Jongin langsung melemparkan dirinya kepada Sehun. Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu bahagia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin seraya mendongak menatap Sehun.

 **ooOOOoo**

Selama sesaat Sehun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merespons. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, Jongin memeluknya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang pernah Sehun lihat dalam wajah Jongin.

Sehun terkesima melihatnya. Sehun hampir melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh-mencium bibir berkilau Jongin, misalnya-jika saja Daehyun tidak memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Maaf menganggu kalian, namun aku harus minum sekarang juga. Kalian bisa meneruskan adegan pelukan itu di mana pun selain jalan menuju dapur," ucap Daehyun datar.

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dan mundur dengan kepala menunduk. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya dengan begitu jelas, seakan menegaskan pemikiran Sehun bahwa pelukan tadi benar-benar tulus dilakukan Jongin. Bukan hanya untuk drama mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, Jongin. Jangan malu. Lanjutkan adegan mesra kalian. Aku penasaran ke mana hal itu akan berlanjut. Anggap saja kami tidak ada," tambah Himchan dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya. Jonginmenatap Himchan dan Daehyun dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Menghabiskan persediaan makananmu," jawab Himchan dengan mulut penuh, entah makanan apa yang dimakannya. Daehyun mengangkat bahu, tetap sibuk dengan gelas berisi air putihnya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar resah.

Ia teringat sikap spontannya tadi, yang langsung memeluk Sehun begitu saja. Entah apa yang merasukinya. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor," ucap Jongin seraya membalikkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan Sehun. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sehun. Ia sudah mendengarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya satu kali lagi.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau sudah membantuku untuk meyakinkan Kim Jiwon," jawab Jongin pelan. Sehun membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Gadis di hadapannya sudah kembali menjadi Jongin yang tak tersentuh. Sikap spontannya itu sudah menguap, menghilang entah ke mana. Tiba- tiba saja Sehun ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sehun merasa-selama sesaat-ketika Jongin tersenyum padanya sebebas itu, segalanya menjadi penuh dengan kemungkinan. Sehun tak lagi merasa kesepian. Dan Sehun baru menyadarinya, Sehun membutuhkan teman. "Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sehun lirih. Tak ingin kedua sepupu barunya mencuri dengar.

Jongin mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk. "Jadilah temanku," pinta Sehun. Jongin memandang wajah penuh harap Sehun tanpa mampu berpaling. Permintaan Sehun terdengar begitu tulus. Jongin tenggelam bersama pikirannya, tahu bahwa permintaan sederhana itu merupakan jeritan terdalam yang dimiliki Sehun.

Saat ini, pria yang berdiri di hadapan Jongin bukanlah Oh Sehun sang sutradara terkenal yang mendekap segala kesempurnaan. Melainkan Oh Sehun yang telah kehilangan seluruh bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, Oh Sehun yang tak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Maka dengan satu anggukan kepala, Jongin menyanggupi permintaan Sehun.

Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sementara Sehun menyambutnya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Dan mereka menyepakati kompromi itu dengan satu pelukan tulus juga jantung yang berdegup tak menentu.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Yeaay ini sudah saya lanjuut~~~**

 **Sekian~~**

 **Dont forget to review yaw :***

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **IMPERFECT ANGEL (remake novel karya Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai**

 **Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, Marriage Life**

 **Warn: GS, Typos**

 **Rate: M**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Luka**

Sehun terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan napas yang berkejaran. Tak ada yang berubah dari mimpi yang mengisi tidurnya, Sehun masih memimpikan hari bahagia terakhir dalam hidupnya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan mimpi itu akan berakhir, hanya saja Sehun sudah lelah berusaha mengusirnya.

Kini, Sehun berada pada titik yang benar-benar membuatnya menyerah. Alih- alih melawan, Sehun justru mencoba berkawan dengan lukanya. Dengan satu gerakan yang sudah ratusan kali dilakukannya, Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar khususnya, kamar untuk menonton. Rutinitasnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sehun begitu tenggelam bersama pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam mengikuti gerakannya dengan pandangan nanar.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jongin memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan halaman yang dihiasi bunga beraneka warna. Rumah itu terletak di sudut kota yang sepi, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh bebas di sekitar rumah pun menyempurnakannya, memberikan kesan menenangkan dan damai.

Rumah ini adalah rumah tempat ibunya hidup selama tujuh tahun. Tempat di mana ibunya beristirahat dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari lubang depresi yang mengurungnya. Meskipun belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya, setidaknya ibunya sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam setahun terakhir. Ibunya sudah bersedia bicara, berjalan di sekitar rumah, bahkan sesekali memasak.

Dokter pun sudah mengurangi jadwal kunjungan menjadi satu kali setiap bulannya. Sungguh peningkatan yang melegakan bagi Jongin. Jongin selalu datang menjenguk ibunya kapan pun ia memiliki waktu luang. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Jongin menemukan ibunya sedang duduk merajut di ruang tamu, di sudut kanan ruangan, tempat kursi goyangnya berada.

Ibunya-Kyuhyun-mengenakan baju terusan berwarna cokelat tua yang nampak kontras di kulitnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap kini mulai kelabu, sementara kerutan di sudut matanya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Meski begitu, ibunya tetap terlihat cantik. Dengan ketenangan juga ketegaran yang terpatri dalam setiap helaan napasnya, Kyuhyun menjadi wanita paling cantik di mata Jongin. Tanpa kata Jongin berlutut di depan ibunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan ibunya, kemudian membiarkan detak jantung berlalu bersama waktu.

"Ibu merindukanmu," bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh rambut hitam Jongin yang terurai. Jongin menempelkan tangan ibunya ke pipinya, kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar? Ingin Ibu buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum dengan ekpresi yang begitu bahagia.

Jongin tidak percaya Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Bagi Jongin, ibunya adalah satu-satunya tempat berpulang. Tempat ia beristirahat sejenak. Tempat ia memupuk harapan, juga menyemai semangat. Tak ada yang lebih baik selain memiliki ibunya dalam hidupnya.

Jongin selalu menceritakan segala hal pada ibunya. Jonginberusaha menjaga ceritanya tetap di jalur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia bahagia, hingga menceritakan segelas susu yang amat digemarinya pun terasa penting. Meski tidak pernah mendapat respons hingga satu tahun lalu, namun Jongin tidak pernah berhenti.

Jongin juga selalu menghindari topik mengenai ayahnya dan kakaknya, karena Jongin yakin cerita mengenai mereka berdua tidak akan membantu ibunya untuk cepat sembuh. "Di mana suamimu?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. "Ia sedang pergi ke Los Angeles. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Jongin jujur.

Kyuhyun tahu mengenai pernikahan Jongin, sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, meskipun ia tidak datang di hari pernikahan anaknya itu. Kyuhyun hanya tidak sanggup kembali ke kehidupan di mana terdapat Jongwoon dan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Kyuhyun juga belum pernah bertemu dengan menantunya itu. Entah mengapa, Jongin enggan untuk memperkenalkannya.

Namun melihat keadaan putrinya yang kini lebih baik, Kyuhyun percaya pilihan putrinya tidaklah salah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada hal lainnya, selama menantunya itu bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan putrinya. Karena di atas segalanya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Jongin bahagia. "Apa yang ingin Ibu lakukan denganku hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Menyelesaikan rajutan ini," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Seketika Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin tidak suka merajut. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Jongin hanya akan menghancurkan karya ibunya. Namun jika ibunya ingin melakukan itu, apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu menyentuh sekilas bibir putrinya,

"Ibu bercanda. Ibu tahu kau tidak suka merajut. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sup macaroni kesukaanmu?" Jongin langsung mengangguk setuju, membuat ibunya kembali tertawa. Sisa hari itu mereka lewati dengan berkutat di dapur. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun sibuk memasak, sementara Jongin sibuk mencicipi segala hal.

Canda tawa kerap terdengar, hingga malam tiba dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Ibunya membutuhkan istirahat. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan," ucap Jongin sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Tanpa disangka ibunya menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Selama sesaat Jongin terhanyut, membiarkan dirinya kembali bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis kecil yang selalu membutuhkan pelukan ibunya sebelum pergi tidur. "Ibu akan menunggumu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras dan tidurlah yang cukup," balas Kyuhyun lembut. Jongin mengangguk, lalu mengurai pelukan.

Ibunya masih belum melepaskannya, kini sibuk mengelus pipi Jongin yang pucat karena tidak tersentuh make-up. "Kau harus memberikan dirimu kesempatan untuk bahagia, Jongin. Karena tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi Ibu selain kebahagiaanmu," bisik Kyuhyun. Jongin kembali mengangguk.

Setelah satu kecupan singkat di pipi ibunya, Jongin masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu. Tak sampai dua jam kemudian, Jongin sudah sampai di rumahnya di pusat kota. Jongin mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Rumahnya terasa hampa. Tanpa Sehun yang biasanya selalu ada, rumahnya menjadi kosong.

Jongin benci sendirian, namun pengurus rumahnya hanya datang di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari. Sedangkan Sehun baru kembali minggu depan. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepala Jongin. Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus, namun Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan dorongan yang disebabkan rasa penasarannya.

Jongin beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Sehun. Jongin sering melihat Sehun memasuki kamar ini di tengah malam, entah untuk apa. Karena itu Jongin merasa penasaran. Perlahan, dengan telapak tangan yang mulai terasa dingin, Jongin menyentuh handle pintu dan membukanya.

Jongin tahu pintu itu tidak terkunci-karena setiap malam Sehun selalu masuk ke dalamnya begitu saja lengkap dengan wajah kusut yang mengantuk-dan ia melangkah masuk. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Tanpa sadar Jongin sudah membayangkan hal-hal aneh di dalamnya, namun ternyata hanya ada ruangan biasa.

Ruangan itu dilapisi peredam suara, sebuah layar berukuran besar dengan berbagai alat di hadapannya, juga sebuah sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Jongin melangkah menuju rak setinggi langit-langit yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat untuk menyimpan rekaman. Semuanya berjejer rapi berdasarkan jenisnya, lalu diurutkan berdasarkan waktu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, mengambil remote, kemudian menonton video terakhir yang diputar. Video berlatarkan sebuah rumah yang penuh terisi senyum bahagia. Balon dan pita menghiasi seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga akhirnya kamera terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kue juga lilin ulang tahun berangka dua belas di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, lalu berkata, "Cepat ke sini, Sehun! Ayo tiup lilinnya!" Kamera bergoyang sesaat, kemudian sosok Sehun yang terlihat kurus namun sangat tampan muncul. Mereka berdua berdebat selama sesaat, lalu perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh sang gadis-yang setelah diteliti sangat mirip Sehun-dan mereka berdua meniup lilin bersamaan.

Begitu lilin padam, Sehun segera meraup kue ulang tahun cantik di hadapannya dan memolesnya di wajah saudari kembarnya. Sontak teriakan menggema, disusul ledak tawa Sehun, dan aksi melempar kue tak terelakkan. Video berakhir dengan senyum bahagia Sehun dan saudari kembarnya yang berada dalam pelukan erat kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Jongin menyusuri tumpukan alat perekam yang berada di meja. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah tempat CD bertuliskan " _Mom's Birthday July 2013_ ". Jongin memasang CD itu, kemudian kembali ke sofa.

Video dibuka dengan tampilan sebuah karangan bunga mawar merah. Kamera beralih menyorot sebuah dapur yang penuh berisi barang pecah- belah bernuansa putih, juga dinding yang dipenuhi foto, memberikan kesan rumah yang sangat pekat. Sebuah meja makan unik dengan enam kursi- yang warnanya berbeda-beda-menjadi titik sentral ruangan.

Di meja itu terdapat berbagai macam hidangan, termasuk tumpukan donat berbentuk piramida dengan satu lilin di atasnya. "Sehunie, berhenti bermain dengan benda itu. Datang ke sini dan bantu ayah," ucap seorang pria paruh baya dari meja dapur yang terletak tepat di belakang meja makan. Kamera diletakkan, lalu digeser beberapa kali hingga menyorot langsung ke meja makan.

Tak lama tubuh tinggi tegap Sehun terlihat berjalan menuju pria yang memanggilnya itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ayah? Semua sudah sempurna. Kau telah menyelesaikannya dengan hebat," ucap Sehun.

"Kau mengatakan itu agar ayah tidak menyuruhmu memotong sayuran, bukan? Ayah tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Jika saja Yifan yang berada di sini, ayah yakin ia tidak akan menunggu dipanggil untuk membantuku," balas ayah Sehun. Terdengar suara-suara, membuat Sehun dan ayahnya bertatapan, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat.

Semua selesai bersamaan dengan datangnya tiga orang ke dalam dapur, gadis pirang yang serupa dengan Sehun, seorang pria berambut cokelat, juga seorang wanita bergaun hijau yang memakai penutup mata. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi meja makan, lalu wanita bergaun hijau itu-yang Jongin tebak adalah ibu Sehun-melepas penutup matanya dan terkesiap.

Tepuk tangan terdengar, diiringi sorak bahagia. Setelah itu mereka duduk dan dimulailah makan malam sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu. Aku menyayangimu," ucap saudari kembar Sehun. "Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanmu juga kebahagiaanmu, Ibu," timpal pria berambut cokelat.

"Terima kasih, Luhan, Yifan." Ibu Sehun membalas dengan senyum gembira. Ayah Sehun menyentuh tangan istrinya, lalu mengecupnya sebelum berkata, "Selamat ulang tahu, Cintaku. Kau adalah hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut ibu Sehun seketika. Nyaris seperti gerak refleks.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Ibu?" tanyanya. Sehun, yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwich dalam gigitan besar, menyunggingkan seringai lebar sebelum menelan makanannya. Alhasil makanannya masuk ke jalur yang salah dan Sehun tersedak.

Ibu Sehun langsung menyodorkan segelas air, sementara Luhan dan Yifan terbahak. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, Luhan. Jangan ajak kakakmu ini bicara ketika ia sedang makan. Kau bisa membunuhnya," ucap ayah Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan tetap terbahak, membuat wajah Sehun semakin tertekuk.

Sehun berdeham, lalu menatap ibunya dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Seakan lupa bahwa ia baru saja tersedak dengan hebatnya.

"Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah memberiku seorang adik, yang meskipun selalu menyebalkan, namun sangat kusayangi. Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk memiliki satu saudara tambahan, yang kini dapat kupercaya untuk menjaga adikku. Terima kasih sudah mencintai Ayah dengan segala kemalasannya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan yang paling utama, terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini juga bertahan hingga detik ini. Meskipun kami sering merepotkanmu juga membuatmu khawatir, kau tahu kami mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Jadi, terima kasih, Ibu," ucap Sehun.

Mendengar itu, tangis ibu Sehun pecah tak terbendung. Ia beringsut memeluk Sehun yang berada di sisinya, membiarkan air mata bahagianya mengalir. Ayah Sehun memeluk dari sisi lain, disusul Luhan dan Yifan. Keharuan itu terpecahkan suara nyaring yang dengan cepat dikenali sebagai tanda seseorang telah membuang angin.

Sontak pelukan itu bubar, digantikan dengan wajah penuh selidik yang setengah tertutup tangan yang menjepit hidung. "Ya ampun, siapa orang bodoh yang buang angin dengan bau seperti ini?" desis Luhan. "Tanyakan pada kakakmu, Lu. Karena aku tahu hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa menutup lubang pembuangan anginnya," sahut Yifan geli.

"Sehun, aku akan membunuhmu!" jerit Luhan seraya melayangkan kepalan tangan mungilnya pada bahu kekar Sehun. Sehun tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Ibu." Setelah itu Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghindari serbuan Luhan. Video ditutup dengan gelak tawa orangtua Sehun juga Yifan, berlatarkan jeritan Luhan juga seruan Sehun.

Jongin tertegun. Bahkan lama setelahnya, Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Tubuhnya masih membeku, sementara berbagai perasaan membanjirinya. Jongin menatap layar yang kini berubah hitam sempurna dengan tatapan kosong. Benaknya sibuk berpacu, namun tubuhnya masih menolak untuk bergerak.

Malam itu, diiringi dengan matanya yang tak ingin menutup, Jongin menyaksikan segala kebahagiaan keluarga sempurna Sehun dalam bisu. Jongin terus memutar rekaman-rekaman itu satu persatu. Kembali menyaksikan hal menakjubkan yang selalu diimpikannya, sebuah keluarga harmonis yang penuh cinta. Kini Jongin mengerti, hidup selalu memberikan luka pada setiap orang.

Hanya jenisnya saja yang berbeda, namun kadarnya sama. Ketika akhirnya pagi menjelang, Jongin melangkah keluar kamar dengan satu keputusan yang ia harap mampu mengubah sesuatu. Mungkin tidak besar, namun Jongin berharap hal yang akan dilakukannya ini dapat memperbaiki kesempurnaan hidup Sehun yang telah terenggut tanpa sisa.

 **oOoOo**

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut juga mulut menguap lebar. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok menuju dapur. Langkah Sehun terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat seseorang telah berada di dapur dan sedang sibuk meletakkan dua mangkuk di samping kotak sereal.

Jongin.

Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut piyama panjang berwarna putih. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil. Rambut gelapnya digelung tinggi ke atas, membuat anak-anak rambutnya mencuat tak tentu arah. Tangannya sibuk sementara wajahnya berkerut serius. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan bagi Sehun, yang sudah terbiasa sendirian selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Sehun tetap berdiri diam dengan mata lekat pada Jongin. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Jongin memang terlihat semakin cantik? Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Sehun tidak tahu apa, namun melihat Jongin yang nampak tak memiliki beban di hadapannya membuat Sehun ingin melarikan jarinya di wajah cantik itu.

Menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat pucat, lalu membelai bibirnya yang ranum. Tiba-tiba Jongin menoleh, membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya yang semakin tak terarah. "Oh. Kau sudah bangun. Aku tidak tahu sereal apa yang kau sukai, jadi untuk hari ini aku memilih sereal kesukaanku," ucap Jongin seraya menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuknya yang sudah terisi sereal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tak kalah bingung. "Menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Jongin polos. "Untukku?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kini nada tidak percaya mewarnai suaranya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku karena aku sibuk bekerja di hari biasa dan selalu pergi menjenguk ibuku di hari libur, maka satu-satunya cara untuk berteman denganmu adalah melalui sarapan pagi. Kau keberatan?" balas Jongin. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sehun. Tanpa ragu, ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sereal bercampur susu miliknya.

Sarapan itu bukan sarapan terbaik yang pernah Sehun rasakan, namun sarapan itu adalah sarapan terbaik yang pernah Sehun miliki sepanjang hidupnya. Setelah satu mangkuk tambahan, akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih berkutat di mangkuk pertama, lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. Jantungnya berdesir demi melihat senyum Sehun yang terlihat begitu kekanakan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Selain mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta besok malam? Tidak ada," jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia sudah memperkirakannya. Besok malam akan diselenggarakan pesta resmi untuk perayaan Jongin sebagai CEO yang baru. Pesta itu kurang-lebih diisi dengan acara berbasa-basi juga jamuan makan malam. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Bersiaplah," ucap Sehun seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Ke mana?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan satu kedipan singkat.

 **OOoO**

Jongin menatap arus sungai di hadapannya dengan pikiran sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak cepat menyadari maksud dari ajakan Sehun. Seharusnya Jongin sudah bisa menebak-apalagi dengan bergabungnya Himchan dan Sana-bahwa acara pergi mereka ini tidak akan berakhir di tempat biasa seperti mall atau restoran. Karena kini, mereka berada di sungai untuk rafting.

Memikirkan satu kata itu saja sudah membuat Jongin merinding. Ia bukan salah satu penikmat olahraga ekstrem, apalagi yang memiliki risiko besar seperti rafting. Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin pikirkan hingga ia bisa diseret tanpa perlawanan ke tempat ini?

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, Jong. Aku bahkan sudah memilihkan tempat paling aman untuk pemula sepertimu. Semua akan baik- baik saja. Sungai ini bahkan tidak terlalu besar," ucap Himchan-entah untuk ke berapa kalinya-karena Jongin tak juga bersedia naik ke perahu meski sudah mengenakan pelampung sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

Jongin tetap diam. Tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Jongin, kau harus mencobanya. Yang dikatakan Himchan benar," timpal Sana bersemangat. Gadis itu memang pecandu kegiatan ekstrem seperti Himchan. Jangan tertipu penampilannya yang feminim dan lembut. "Kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu di sini," balas Jongin akhirnya.

Mereka semua menatap Jongin tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tahu bahwa keputusan Jongin itu sudah final dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengubahnya. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Sehun. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya. Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin, lalu memakaikan helm keselamatan di kepalanya.

Jongin melayangkan tatapan protes, namun Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Sehun memeriksa seluruh peralatan keselamatan yang menempel di tubuh Jongin, lalu mendesah puas. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya," bisik Jongin tegas.

"Ya, kau akan melakukannya. Kau sudah bersedia untuk menjadi temanku dan semua temanku selalu melakukan ini bersamaku," balas Sehun tak mau kalah. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, membuat Sehun mengharapkan balasan yang tak kalah sengit, namun Jongin mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pengakuan lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang," ucap Jongin. Butuh segala kendali dalam diri Sehun untuk tidak menunduk dan menyambar bibir Jongin yang kini bergetar. Sehun benar-benar harus memenuhi kebutuhannya. Atau ia akan terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak di sekitar gadis itu. Sehun menyentuh kedua bahu Jongin, lalu berkata, "Aku akan menjagamu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Jongin mengerjap, tenggelam dalam tatapan Sehun yang tak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Jongin sungguh percaya Sehun akan menjaganya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka.

Kepercayaan itu memang absurd, mengingat waktu singkat yang mengikat mereka bersama, namun Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memercayai Sehun. Perlahan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya menuju perahu, yang disambut sorak-sorai para sepupunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian persiapan telah selesai dan mereka siap mengikuti arus sungai. Menit-menit awal dihabiskan Jongin untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan. Sementara para sepupunya berteriak senang dan perahu mereka bergejolak mengikuti gerak air. Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan besar menangkup tangan Jongin yang terkepal.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun tersenyum menyemangatinya. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar resah-juga rasa gugupnya karena takut-Jongin mulai menyatu dengan adrenalinnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga pergerakan perahu tak lagi membuat Jongin takut. Jongin mulai menikmatinya.

Hari itu, di bawah sinar matahari yang menyelimuti seruan riang mereka, Jongin membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas. Jongin membiarkan dirinya kembali merasakan satu rasa yang telah lama diabaikannya, kebahagiaan.

Kim Jongin bahagia.

 **OoOoO**

Ballroom hotel berbintang lima itu dipenuhi para tamu undangan dengan pakaian rancangan para desainer terbaik negeri. Perhiasan, tas bermerek, juga nama belakang keluarga menjadi pembicaraan hangat seiring berjalannya waktu. Jamuan makan malam baru saja selesai dan kini mereka semua berbaur dengan gelas-gelas cantik berisi wine di tangan.

Baekhyun, dengan gaun hitam panjang yang memperlihatkan bahunya, berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan mata tertuju pada adik kecilnya. Ya, benar, pada Kim Jongin yang kini tengah tertawa dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh suaminya. Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan untuk Jongin sebagai CEO yang baru, menggantikan Kim Jongwoon, setelah mengalahkan Kim Baekhyun dalam prosesnya.

Jongin berdiri dalam balutan gaun putih gading juga rambut tergerai indah. Senyum bahagia tersungging manis di bibir merah mudanya, tanpa kesan palsu sedikit pun.

Diselingi dengan tawa lembut karena bisikan suaminya, yang senantiasa berdiri di sisinya juga menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, tak akan ada satu pun orang yang membantah bahwa Kim Jongin kini sedang mendekap kesempurnaan.

Memiliki jabatan, otak cemerlang, wajah yang tak mudah terlupakan, kerjasama yang menjanjikan dengan para koleganya, juga suami yang begitu diidamkan oleh seluruh wanita di penjuru bumi. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak sempurna? Jongin mungkin hampir mati bahagia karena seluruh kesempurnaannya itu.

Jenis kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Baekhyun. Hidup di jalanan kota sejak waktu yang bisa diingatnya, kemudian dikirim dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain demi sepiring makanan juga sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat, kata sempurna tak kan pernah ada di dalam hidup Baekhyun. Bahagia bahkan tak pernah menjadi satu kata yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Karena hidup Baekhyun sungguh menyedihkan dan penuh siksaan. Berbeda dengan hidup adik kecilnya yang begitu bahagia dan penuh ketenangan. Kini, saat Baekhyun memandangi adiknya yang sedang berbincang penuh semangat dengan para sepupunya, rasa iri itu terus berkembang hingga menyesakkannya. Rasa iri yang sudah menemaninya seumur hidup.

Iri karena bukan dirinya yang berada di posisi Jongin. Iri karena bukan dirinya yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Juga iri karena setelah seluruh penderitaannya pun, hidup Jongin masih selalu lebih baik darinya. Seakan kebahagiaan selalu memihak Jongin dan tidak sudi menyentuh Baekhyun sedikit pun.

Karena itu, Baekhyun kembali meneguhkan hatinya. Jika hidup memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Jongin, maka Baekhyun akan mengambilnya. Dengan cara apa pun. Sekali pun harus mengorbankan hatinya.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **HUNKAI HUNKAI! HEHEHE!**

 **Bye ^^**

 **[jongtaemyung]**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPERFECT ANGEL (remake novel karya Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **A HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, GSKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Warning: GS, Typo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Duka**

Fajar belum juga menyingsing. Sesosok tubuh berdiri di depan rumah sederhana bercat kuning dengan pandangan sedingin es. Keindahan bunga beraneka warna yang menghiasi halaman pun hanya membuatnya semakin muak. Kebencian begitu pekat menyelimuti hatinya, hingga keputusan ekstrem yang dibuatnya tak terasa berat.

Eksekusi yang dilakukannya pun hampir terasa seperti tugas, bukan beban. Tak ada satu pun orang di sekitarnya. Menambah sepi menjadi mencekam, memaksanya untuk merealisasikan keputusannya dengan cepat. Menit demi menit kembali berlalu dalam bisu, hingga percikan merah mulai merambat dan menciptakan warna di kegelapan sang langit.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kobaran api jauh di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh satu kali pun. Dan hari itu, pagi disambut oleh goresan warna merah yang menodai keindahan sebuah awal baru. Warna merah yang merenggut paksa sebuah hidup, dan meninggalkan duka tak tertanggungkan bersama dengan asapnya yang menyesakkan.

 **oOoOo**

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan memegang ponsel, kemudian mengikuti aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya begitu pemandangan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran memenuhi penglihatannya. Sehun memotong dengan keluwesan yang hanya mungkin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya di dapur.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang kini sibuk memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Samar-samar sebuah lagu mengalun mengisi keheningan. Lagu Mirrors dari Justin Timberlake. Suara Sehun yang bergumam seakan mengikuti nada lagu itu, membuat Jongin semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hanya ingin terus memandang Sehun yang terlihat tak memiliki beban di hadapannya. "Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana mengagumiku sepanjang hari?" tanya Sehun. Jongin memutar bola matanya, lalu membuka lemari es dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sehun kemudian. "Bekerja," jawab Jongin singkat.

Lagu berganti menjadi Come Home dari One Republic feat. Sara Bareilles. Sontak Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mengganti lagunya. Berikutnya So Sick dari Ne-Yo terdengar. "Apa yang salah dengan lagu itu? Aku menyukainya," protes Jongin. "Aku tidak," balas Sehun. "Lalu mengapa kau memilikinya di ponselmu?" cecar Jongin.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya. Mereka terselimuti keheningan hingga lagu berikutnya terdengar. Payphone dari Maroon 5. Tanpa sadar Jongin dan Sehun mulai menyanyikan bagian pertama lagu itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan senyum mengembang, sementara kata demi kata mengalir dalam alunan nada dari bibir mereka.

Memasuki bagian rap, Jongin mengunci mulutnya. Namun Sehun mengejutkan Jongin dengan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Jongin terpana. Sehun yang teralihkan konsentrasinya, tersedak di saat-saat terakhir dan mengundang tawa geli dari Jongin. Tawa itu menghangatkan pagi mereka. "Kau hebat. Bakatmu sebagai badut penghibur sama sekali tidak diragukan," ejek Jongin.

"Senang membuatmu bahagia, Yang Mulia," balas Sehun datar. Jongin kembali tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin lagu Maroon 5 lagi. Apakah kau memiliki Sunday Morning?" Sehun meraih ponselnya dan memilih Lucky Strike. Membuat Jongin kembali tertawa, terlebih ketika Sehun mulai bernyanyi dengan pitch berantakan yang akan membuat guru vokal di mana pun murka.

Jongin baru meminum susunya, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat pemanggilnya, Jongin menekan tombol jawab. Seluruh napas di tubuh Jongin terasa meninggalkannya demi mendengar berita yang disampaikan orang dari seberang sambungan.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan gelas yang berada di tangannya, hingga detik berikutnya suara nyaring terdengar dan serpihan kaca berserakan di lantainya. Otaknya menolak untuk memproses satu kenyataan yang terasa begitu mustahil baginya.

Ibunya meninggal.

 **oOoOo**

Sehun berdiri menghadap upacara pemakaman yang baru saja selesai. Gadis yang bersandar padanya tetap diam. Tak bersuara, juga tak menangis. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajah pucatnya selain kekosongan. Seolah gadis itu menolak kenyataan di hadapannya. Sehun sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Amat mengerti. Karenanya, Sehun juga diam dan hanya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat.

Berharap gadis itu dapat menemukan ketenangan untuk merelakan, juga memaafkan. Orang-orang mulai berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman. Secara bergantian, mereka mengucapkan turut berduka cita pada Jongin. Yang mengejutkan Sehun, Jongin dapat membalasnya dengan satu kalimat singkat. "Terima kasih."

Terus seperti itu. Berulang kali tanpa henti. Ekspresi Jongin masih tidak terbaca, namun nada datar yang digunakan Jongin setiap kali berterima kasih mengusik Sehun. Meski tak menunjukkan apa pun, Sehun tahu betapa dalam duka yang dirasakan Jongin. Karena itu, Sehun tak mengerti. Bagaimana Jongin sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dimaknainya itu?

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghentikan siksaan Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus mengucapkan kata sialan yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih tidak sanggup Sehun ucapkan. Sehun membawa Jongin ke mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

Sehun hanya bisa berharap Jongin akan menunjukkan kesedihannya dan segera melalui fase menyakitkan itu. Namun harapan Sehun tinggal harapan. Ketika hari berubah menjadi minggu dan Jongin tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, kecemasan Sehun semakin meningkat. Kini, mereka tidak pernah sarapan bersama. Sehun bahkan jarang melihat Jongin berada di rumah.

Jongin semakin dingin, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, dan tidak pernah menangis. Satu kali pun. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya. Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan tekad itu, Sehun beranjak menuju kamar Jongin.

 **oOoOo**

Suara ketukan menyentak lamunan Jongin. Pikirannya masih sibuk berkelana pada keganjilan yang terus mengusiknya. Keganjilan yang disebabkan kematian ibunya karena kebakaran yang melalap habis rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu. Alih-alih membuka pintu kamarnya, Jongin justru meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Seungri.

Setelah nada sambung ke empat, Seungri menerima panggilannya dengan suara cemas menanyakan keadaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jongin berbohong. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bisakah kau melakukannya?" Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin menurunkan ponselnya, lalu mematikannya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dengan meminta Seungri melakukan itu, hanya saja Jongin yakin ia akan menemukan sesuatu. Jongin akan menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin terbuka.

Jongin mengerjap ketika Sehun melangkah menghampirinya dengan langkah panjang, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Sebuah alunan nada mengisi keheningan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin begitu Sehun berbalik menatapnya dan kini mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga.

"Berdansalah denganku," pinta Sehun. "Apa?" balas Jongin tak mengerti. Suara Pink yang menyanyikan The Great Escape terdengar. Jongin membeku sejenak, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Sehun menahannya dalam pelukan erat, membuat Jongin memberontak seketika.

Segala upaya Jongin berhasil dipatahkan Sehun-yang dengan mudah selalu menang karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Jongin-dan akhirnya Jongin menyerah. "Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika kau tidak mau berdansa denganku," ancam Sehun. Jongin menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk.

Jongin tidak mencoba memahami ide konyol yang Sehun lontarkan itu, Jongin hanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, mulai bergerak pelan mengikuti irama, sementara kedua matanya lekat menatap Jongin. Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat seluruh kecemasannya.

Mereka tetap saling menatap, hingga selaput bening mulai menyelimuti mata gelap milik Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan melewatinya," bisik Sehun. Mendengar itu, Jongin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Satu tetes yang mengalir seolah menjadi kunci pembuka bagi tetes lainnya.

Jongin menyerah melawan dukanya. Terlebih melihat kecemasan juga kelembutan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Jongin berhenti berusaha membohongi dirinya. Karena sesungguhnya Jongin tidak baik-baik saja. Jongin amat berduka. Duka itu menyayatkan luka panjang dan mengerikan di hatinya. Tak memberikan Jongin sedikit pun celah untuk mengelak.

Ke mana pun Jongin pergi, rasa sakit itu menyergapnya. Rasa sakit yang begitu dikenalnya dulu, ketika keluarganya hancur tanpa ia mampu melakukan apa pun. Dan kini, rasa sakit itu kembali, dengan sebuah pernyataan tak terbantahkan bahwa keluarga Jongin tak kan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Jongin telah kehilangan ibunya.

Jongin larut dalam tangisnya, hingga ia menyadari pelukan erat yang melingkupinya. Juga bisikan menenangkan yang tak lelah berusaha menjangkaunya di tempat tergelap di mana Jongin berada saat ini. Detak jantung yang mengiringi isak tangis Jongin memberi sebuah janji bahwa segalanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja. Jongin tidak sendirian.

Kemudian Jongin menyadarinya, seseorang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar duka Jongin menjadi tertanggungkan. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Kim Jongin menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis di pelukan Oh Sehun.

 **oOoOo**

Jongin menutup telepon dengan helaan napas berat. Pembicaraannya dengan Kim Yuju, cucu dari Kim Jiwon-sungguh membuatnya frustrasi. Jongin pikir, setelah Kim Jiwon setuju, segalanya akan lebih mudah.

Proyeknya akan berjalan lancar. Namun Jongin justru harus berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus kuliah, sangat gemar mengatur, dan meminta banyak perubahan dalam rancangannya. Telepon Jongin kembali berdering, Jongin mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara Sana yang memberitahu bahwa Jongin memiliki tamu. Jongin mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kantornya terbuka dan seorang pria berambut cokelat menyapa Jongin dengan senyum hangat. Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin bingung. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang," jawab Sehun ringan. Seakan hal itu adalah rutinitas yang sudah mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak makan siang di luar dan aku sudah memesan makanan," balas Jongin. Sehun mengabaikan balasan Jongin. Pria itu justru sibuk meneliti setiap sudut kantor Jongin. Membuat Jongin kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mendesain ulang rancangan proyek pentingnya jika seorang pria tampan berkeliaran bebas di hadapannya?

Dan kini, pria tampan itu sedang sibuk membaca majalah di sofa dengan bibir bersenandung. "Kau tahu, kau bisa mengajak Sana. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Jongin akhirnya. "Tentu, kita bisa mengajak Sana. Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Sehun. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tidak ingin pergi," balas Jongin.

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Membuat Jongin menghela napas, menyadari arti tatapan itu. Sehun masih mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu saja, setelah semalam penuh menangis hingga matanya membengkak, Jongin pantas dikhawatirkan. Namun pada kenyataannya, Jongin sudah merasa lebih baik. Sebaik yang bisa dirasakannya di situasi seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun," ucap Jongin lembut. Tatapan Sehun tetap tertuju pada Jongin, sementara kakinya melangkah mendekat. Sehun berhenti di samping kursi Jongin, lalu ia memutarnya hingga mereka berhadapan tanpa penghalang.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya masing- masing di lengan kursi Jongin, mengurung gadis itu hingga mau tak mau menatapnya. Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sunyi. Benar-benar sepi. Membuat kehadiran satu sama lain begitu terasa. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang berserakan karena begitu terpesona pada Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, gadis itu sedang bersedih. Tidak seharusnya Sehun berpikiran seperti itu. Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu. Namun aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lapar, Jongin," balas Sehun dengan nada merajuk. Jongin mengerjap. Setelah tersihir dengan intensitas tatapan Sehun, Jongin berusaha mengembalikan benaknya ke jalur yang tepat.

Akhirnya Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Sehun. Karena Jongin yakin pria itu akan terus mengganggu hingga mendapatkan keinginannya. "Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti menggangguku setelah kita makan siang," pinta Jongin. Sehun mengulas senyum kekanakannya, lalu mengangguk patuh.

Namun hingga satu minggu kemudian, Sehun masih terus melakukan ritual makan siang bersama Jongin itu. Sehun tidak lelah mendatangi Jongin meski gadis itu tidak pernah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ketika satu minggu kembali berlalu, usaha Sehun itu membuahkan hasil. Jongin berhenti protes dan mulai menerima setiap ajakannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Mungkin hal itu bukan sebuah kemajuan besar, namun bagi Sehun sangat berharga. Seperti siang ini, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berjalan melewati Sana yang memberinya senyum penuh arti. Sehun tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang mengenai rutinitasnya ini dan Sehun yakin hal itu memberi efek yang sangat bagus untuk sandiwara pernikahan bahagianya.

Kini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa meragukan pernikahan sandiwara mereka. "Tidakkah kau memiliki kegiatan lain?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menunduk menatap gadis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Setelah pelajaran menyetir dengan Himchan selesai bulan lalu, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kegiatan lain."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau harus repot-repot melakukan itu. Kau bisa menyewa sopir pribadi," balas Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkah tanpa suara lagi. Siang ini Jongin menolak makan ke luar kantor, sehingga pilihannya jatuh pada coffee shop yang terletak di lobby.

Jongin tidak begitu suka makan di tempat itu, karena seluruh karyawannya terus menatap dengan senyum tersembunyi, namun Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Revisi rancangannya belum selesai, sementara ia harus meeting dengan Yuju sore nanti. "Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Setelah dua minggu memaksaku untuk sarapan dan makan siang bersamamu, baru kali ini kau berpikir untuk menanyakan itu?" balas Jongin tak percaya.

"Pertama, aku tidak memaksamu. Sarapan ada di jadwal kita sejak kau bersedia menjadi temanku dan makan siang ini tak berbeda jauh dengan itu. Kedua, setidaknya aku masih memiliki inisiatif untuk bertanya, tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal," jawab Sehun tegas. Jongin memutar matanya. Ia sudah biasa kalah dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Aku suka makan Mul Kimchi," jawab Jongin akhirnya. "Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Ia tahu Kimchi, tapi tidak dengan Mul Kimchi. Jongin kembali mengulang jawabannya dengan pemecahan setiap suku kata. Ketika melihat Sehun masih juga tak mengerti, Jongin tertawa. Jongin melupakan fakta bahwa pria menawan di hadapannya ini adalah orang Korea yang hidup di Los Angeles.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu yang memang asli orang Korea tidak tahu tentang Mul Kimchi? Jongin mulai menjelaskan Mul Kimchi yang begitu disukainya. Jongin terlihat begitu senang dengan fakta bahwa akhirnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui atau dikuasai oleh Sehun. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Sehun yang melembut.

Jongin terus berceloteh, sementara Sehun tetap menatap gadisnya dengan lekat. Sehun merasa bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu di dunia hanya untuk melihat Jongin menjelaskan hal yang disukainya itu. Sehun tidak bisa pergi dari jerat pesona gadisnya. Pikiran itu menghantam Sehun begitu telak. Gadisnya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun sudah mematerai Jongin dengan sebutan itu di pikirannya. Gadisnya. Miliknya.

Ternyata bukan hanya orang-orang saja yang tidak bisa meragukan sandiwara mereka ini. Karena kini, Sehun menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak sanggup meragukan sandiwaranya. Sehun merasa sandiwara itu bukan lagi sebuah sandiwara.

 **oOoOo**

Sehun terbangun lagi di tengah malam. Bukan karena mimpi buruknya- meski Sehun masih memilikinya-namun mimpi buruk gadis yang tidur di seberang kamarnya. Jerit tengah malam Jongin dimulai tepat setelah ibunya meninggal dunia dan Sehun memahami itu. Karenanya, Sehun tidak mencoba mengusik.

Biarlah Jongin menemukan cara untuk berdamai dengan mimpi buruk itu, karena Sehun sendiri masih belum bisa melawan mimpi buruknya. Namun Sehun khawatir. Satu bulan telah berlalu dan meskipun Jongin terlihat semakin baik, mimpi buruk itu tetap tidak pergi. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali, perasaan tak terima dengan pemikiran bahwa Jongin menderita.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamar Jongin. Sehun mengetuk pintu, namun Jongin tidak merespons. Lalu kembali terdengar jeritan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun membuka pintu kamar Jongin-yang untungnya tidak terkunci-dan meraih Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jongin, bangun. Kau baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi," bisik Sehun menenangkan. Jongin tersedu seraya mencengkram lengan Sehun, masih terperangkap dalam mimpi buruknya. Ketika akhirnya Jongin berhasil menghentikan tangisnya, Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Jongin.

Membuat Jongin tanpa daya menatap ke dalam mata biru-kehijauan milik Sehun yang sarat akan pengertian dan Jongin tenggelam di dalamnya. Sehun membaringkan Jongin kembali, menyelimutinya, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun Jongin menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," ucap Jongin lirih.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Sehun menarik Jongin berdiri bersamanya dan melangkah keluar kamar Jongin menuju kamar menontonnya. Sehun bisa merasakan keraguan Jongin, karena itu Sehun memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini ketika tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya aku menonton video rekaman berisi keluargaku. Namun khusus untuk kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu memilih sebuah film. Kau ingin menonton film apa?" ucap Sehun. Tangannya sibuk menelusuri kepingan CD yang memenuhi rak setinggi langit-langit di sudut ruangan.

"Kau memilikinya. Kau bermimpi buruk juga," gumam Jongin setelah duduk di sofa. Sehun menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Kita benar-benar teman yang cocok, bukan?" balas Sehun ringan. Mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum dan sisa malam itu dilewatkan mereka dengan ditemani sebuah film animasi untuk anak-anak. Tak sekalipun mereka membahas mengenai mimpi buruk mereka.

Seakan mereka sudah mencapai kata sepakat untuk mengubur topik itu. Ketika matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya, Jongin sudah kembali lelap dalam tidur dengan lengan Sehun sebagai sandarannya.

 **To be continued**

 **Mianhae lama sekali updatenya TT**

 **Silahkan review ya!**

 **Salam HunKai ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bertahan**

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu minggu depan," ucap Yuju seraya bangkit berdiri. Jongin mengantar Yuju hingga ke pintu. Belum sempat Jongin membuka pintu kantornya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang terlihat rupawan. Seperti biasa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kupikir meeting-nya sudah selesai," ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis mengembang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. "Tidak masalah. Kami memang sudah selesai," sahut Yuju. Sehun dan Yuju sudah bertemu sebelumnya, ketika Sehun menjemput Jongin satu minggu yang lalu.

Tatapan Yuju kala itu membuat Jongin khawatir, karena tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, Yuju tetap menatap kemesraan yang ditunjukan Sehun dengan datar. Jongin tahu seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras agar sandiwaranya terlihat meyakinkan, namun sikap menyebalkan Sehun yang gemar sekali masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetuk berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Apa kau melupakan buku panduan sopan santunmu? Seharusnya kau mengetuk sebelum membuka pintunya," omel Jongin tanpa sadar. Sehun menaikkan sebelah aslinya-gerakan khasnya ketika bertanya "kenapa?" -dan Jongin menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan di pinggang. Sehun berhasil menghindar, membuat Jongin membelalakkan mata.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapat serealku besok pagi. Aku tidak akan membaginya lagi denganmu," ancam Jongin, Sehun tertawa, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jongin hingga bibir merengutnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Jongin semakin kesal, berusaha melepas cubitan Sehun, namun seperti biasa Jongin gagal. Tawa Sehun semakin berderai, diikuti sebuah tawa kecil dari Yuju.

"Akan kutunggu di tempat parkir. Sampai jumpa, Yuju," ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai." Jongin tersentak mendengar perkataan Yuju itu. Jongin mengerjap, lalu menatap Yuju yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah, aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau miliki dengan suamimu. Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia," lanjut Yuju. Jongin masih belum bisa merespons, hanya membalas senyum Yuju. Entah dengan jenis senyum apa. Begitu Yuju melangkah pergi, Jongin menghela napas panjang.

Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan Sana. Sepupunya itu sibuk mengingatkan tentang makan malam keluarga Kim minggu depan, tak menyadari keengganan Jongin untuk menanggapi. Jongin menghampiri mobil Sehun, lalu masuk dan memulai protes yang sudah sering disuarakannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku," ucap Jongin. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Lagipula aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," sahut Sehun. Jongin memutar matanya. Terakhir kali Sehun memberikan kejutan untuknya-satu minggu yang lalu-Jongin berakhir dengan berat badan naik.

Karena kejutan Sehun adalah makan di toko es krim terlengkap yang berada di pusat kota. Es krim adalah kelemahan Jongin, maka dari itu tidak mengherankan Jongin begitu kalap memakan segala macam es krim di sana hingga berat badannya langsung naik. Jongin diam. Menunggu dengan sabar. Mengumpulkan setiap petunjuk yang bisa didapatnya.

Namun hingga satu jam kemudian, Jongin belum bisa mengungkap kejutan yang diberikan Sehun. Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka masih berada di jalur bebas hambatan. "Hun, ke mana sebenarnya kita akan pergi? Apakah kita tersesat?" tanya Jongin curiga. "Kita tidak tersesat," jawab Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejutanku?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Inilah kejutanmu, menghabiskan waktu denganku di dalam mobil dan pergi mengelilingi jalan bebas hambatan."

"Apa?!" seru Jongin. Sehun tertawa. Mengabaikan Jongin, Sehun menekan pemutar musik di mobilnya dan lagu Counting Stars dari One Republic terdengar. Sehun mulai bernyanyi, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan kesal yang dilancarkan Jongin. Sehun terus bernyanyi dengan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu, hingga akhirnya Jongin pun tertawa.

Lagu berikutnya berputar, Call Me Maybe dari Carly Rae Jepsen. "Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki lagu ini," ucap Jongin di tengah tawanya. Sehun ikut tertawa, lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi dengan gaya-gaya aneh. Mengundang semakin banyak tawa. Hingga satu jam kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun itu masih terisi dengan tawa.

Jongin bahkan mulai kehilangan suaranya, namun gadis itu tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Malam semakin larut dan gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat bulan telah menyentuh bulan November. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk dan membawa mobilnya menuju rumah.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah dengan hujan yang mengguyur begitu derasnya. Jongin turun dari mobil, lalu melangkah secepat kaki membawanya. Namun sebelum Jongin berhasil mencapai teras yang terlindung dari guyuran hujan, sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Jongin berbalik dan langsung bertatapan dengan senyum jahil Sehun.

Oh, tidak. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, namun pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil menariknya ke halaman. Jongin terlibat pertempuran tangan dengan Sehun, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas rumput dan seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyup. "Oh Sehun! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu!" jerit Jongin seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau akan terlihat semakin cantik ketika basah," balas Sehun menggoda. Jongin menjerit, kemudian mengejar Sehun untuk menyarangkan tinju atau apa pun di tubuh tegap pria itu. Sementara Sehun terus menggoda Jongin dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga tawa mereka mulai terdengar.

Tawa itu mengudara dengan kebebasan sang hati yang berbahagia, dalam dekap rintik hujan, bersama sebuah rasa yang perlahan namun pasti terselip di antara kebohongan. Menjelma menjadi realita tanpa bantahan.

 **oOo**

Jongin kembali bersin. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir. Sehun meletakkan segelas susu hangat di hadapan Jongin, lalu berkata, "Apa kau ingin minum obat? Aku rasa hidungmu itu akan dilanda banjir dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyalahkan orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah memaksaku bermain di bawah guyuran hujan semalam," balas Jongin sengit. Sehun tertawa, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Jongin melirik jendela yang memperlihatkan hujan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Hari ini adalah hari libur dan Jongin lebih senang menghabiskannya dengan berada di dalam rumah yang hangat. "Hei, aku tahu lagu yang cocok," ucap Sehun seraya meraih ponselnya. Detik berikutnya mengalun nada awal November Rain dari Guns n Roses. Jongin berjengit ketika mengenali lagu itu, lalu berkata,

"Lagu ini memiliki video klip yang tragis. Aku tidak tahu kecocokan apa yang kau maksud."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui lagu ini," sahut Sehun. "Aku tinggal di New York selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku. Kau menyukai lagu ini?" balas Jongin.

"Pada dasarnya aku tumbuh besar dengan lagu-lagu dari Guns n Roses. Ayahku penggemar berat. Lalu ketika Yifan datang, rumah kami hampir tidak pernah memutar lagu lain. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak terpisahkan dan akhirnya kami pun menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Lagu sejenis ini berkumandang hampir 24 jam," sahut Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

Seolah hal apa pun yang diingatnya membuat dirinya bahagia. Jongin tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun membicarakan keluarganya. Mungkin Sehun tidak menyadarinya, namun melihat senyum yang kini mengisi wajah Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin Sehun berhenti. Jongin juga ingin mengenal keluarga Sehun.

Keluarga yang penuh cinta, hingga Sehun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang utuh, bahkan setelah tragedi itu terjadi. "Lalu ibumu?" tanya Jongin pelan. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, teleponnya berbunyi. Sehun meninggalkan Jongin untuk menjawab teleponnya. Membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, siapa penelepon itu?

Ketika limabelas menit kemudian Sehun belum juga kembali, Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan revisi rancangan yang diminta Yuju. Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Yuju masih saja menemukan kekurangan dalam rancangan Jongin. Entah kapan proyeknya ini akan selesai.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sudah berulang kali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan perkembangan rancangannya, karena perusahaan konstruksi yang Taehyung pimpin tidak akan bisa memulai pembangunannya jika Jongin saja belum bisa menyelesaikan rancangannya. Jongin begitu tenggelam dalam keseriusannya, hingga tidak menyadari Sehun sudah kembali.

Jongin tersentak ketika iPad-nya tiba-tiba ditarik dan penariknya itu menolak untuk memberikannya kembali. "Sehun, kembalikan. Aku harus menyelesaikannya," ucap Jongin. Suaranya mulai terdengar sumbang karena flu yang kini dideritanya. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Mungkin kau harus membuang hidungmu dulu?" balas Sehun seraya berjalan mundur, menjauhi Jongin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sehun. Cepat berikan iPad-ku kembali."

"Atau apa? Kau akan berubah menjadi zombie yang akan memakan otakku? Oh, aku tahu! Kau akan berubah menjadi monster besar, sementara aku akan berubah menjadi Ultraman!"

"Sehun!" Sehun memberikan satu juluran lidah, membuat Jongin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Sehun pun berlari menjauh dan pada satu titik, Sehun meletakkan iPad di tangannya. Namun Jongin tidak menyadari itu, karena fokusnya saat ini hanyalah memberi pelajaran pada Sehun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Jongin berhasil mengejar Sehun dan mereka berdua terbaring di lantai dapur. Berusaha mengejar napas masing-masing. Sehun mengangkat kepala Jongin, lalu membaringkan di atas lengannya. Sisa tawa Jongin menguap setelahnya dan selama sesaat mereka bertatapan. Perasaan itu kembali.

Perasaan yang sudah sering hadir, namun selalu mereka abaikan. Jongin yang pertama memutuskan kontak dengan beringsut lebih dekat ke dada Sehun. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas jantung Sehun yang berdetak. "Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan? Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya membuat kita nyaman?" gumam Jongin lirih.

Terselip keraguan yang begitu besar dalam suaranya. Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin mendongak. "Mengapa kau mencoba melakukan segala hal untukku?" Sehun masih tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah Jongin. Menelusuri pipinya yang pucat, lalu bibirnya yang kini terkatup sempurna.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya untuk adikku. Ia adalah gadis paling manja yang pernah kukenal. Membuatku khawatir setiap saat. Rasanya aneh tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dulu selalu kulakukan untuknya," jawab Sehun pelan. Sehun menaikkan alisnya ketika merasakan perubahan bahasa tubuh Jongin yang kini membeku. Menanyakan alasannya meski dalam diam.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai pengganti adikmu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin lekat, lalu membalas, "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan hal yang aku rasakan untukmu, jika aku menganggapmu seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku, ketika aku ingin melakukan ini?"

Detik berikutnya bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Jongin. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Lalu Sehun menangkup bibir bawah Jongin, tersenyum ketika merasakan napas gadis itu tercekat. Sehun meletakkan satu tangannya di rahang Jongin, mengarahkan gadis itu untuk membuka bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut, membuat setiap pagutan memberikan efek yang memabukkan.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, lalu membuka matanya. Napas mereka yang berkejaran mengisi keheningan. Sehun tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Jongin berikan, karena itu Sehun tetap diam. Menunggu. "Aku rasa kau baru saja menyembuhkan banjir di hidungku. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkan obat setelah ini," bisik Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun tertawa dan tanpa membuang waktu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Menangkap bibir Jongin di antara bibirnya, menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan menyusuri dan mencecap setiap sisi dari bibir ranum di hadapannya.

 **oOo**

Jongin menatap piring makannya dengan datar. Nafsu makannya hilang entah ke mana. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya sibuk berbincang, mengenai segala hal. Ya, kecuali tentang kematian ibunya. Inilah alasan Jongin menghindari makan malam keluarganya selama dua bulan terakhir. Ditambah ketidakhadiran Paman Jonghyun, Jongin merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" tanya Nayeon dari seberang meja. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Kau tahu, kau bisa berhenti bersikap menyedihkan seperti itu. Kematian memang hal tak terelakkan dalam hidup. Apalagi untuk kasus ibumu, hidup ataupun mati, tak akan membuat perbedaan apa pun," ucap Baekhyun dingin. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Jongin.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Adik. Ia sudah hidup sebagai mayat selama tujuh tahun. Tidak pergi ke mana pun dan selalu bergantung pada obat-obat yang diberikan dokter. Ia bahkan tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari ibu semacam itu? Jika ia ibu yang sebenarnya, ia akan bangkit dan berjuang bersamamu. Bukan menjadikan dirinya sebagai beban, tidak hanya untuk anaknya, namun juga orang-orang di sekitarnya," jelas Baekhyun.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari syoknya, Jongin membalas kata-kata Baekhyun dengan lebih sengit. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya berkeliaran dan menghancurkan keluarga lain?" Keheningan merayap setelahnya. Semua orang kini terfokus pada Jongin dan Baekhyun yang terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit.

Nada suara mereka meningkat seiring dengan ketajaman perkataan mereka. "Tutup mulutmu!" sentak Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku harus menyadarkanmu. Kau tidak lebih dari anak haram yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Kau tidak berbeda dengan ibumu, murahan. Ibumu mengkhianati ibuku, kakaknya sendiri, dengan melahirkanmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak berhak menghakimi ibuku!"

"Aku berhak! Karena ibumu sudah menghancurkan hidup ibuku! Dan kau menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Kau hanya anak kecil yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku adalah korban! Korban dari kekejaman ibumu, yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan ibuku tanpa sekalipun berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Ibumu mengetahui eksistensiku, ia bahkan tahu hidup menyedihkan yang kujalani. Namun apa yang dilakukannya? Ia hanya diam dan menikmati segala hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memilih kematian untuk ibumu. Karena itu terlalu mudah. Kau tahu apa yang akan kupilih? Aku akan memilih untuk mengurung ibumu dalam neraka yang kuciptakan seperti tujuh tahun terakhir ini!"

Tangan Jongin melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Baekhyun. Suara nyaringnya mengisi keheningan, diikuti tatapan syok juga suara terkesiap. Jongin kehilangan kontrolnya, ia berusaha menyakiti Baekhyun dengan cara apa pun, hingga akhirnya sepasang lengan kokoh menahannya dan menariknya menjauh.

Sehun.

"Kau merenggut segalanya dariku, Baekhyun! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu hingga kau berharap tidak pernah datang ke dalam kehidupanku!" seru Jongin. Keadaan menjadi semakin kacau setelahnya. Jongin bahkan harus diseret oleh Sehun, lalu ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang sangat hening. Jongin masih bergumul dengan emosinya.

Begitu Sehun menghentikan mobil, Jongin segera meloncat keluar dan berlari memasuki rumah. "Berhenti, Jongin! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" seru Sehun seraya menahan tangan Jongin. "Kekanakan? Kau pikir aku kekanakan? Kau mendengar ucapan gadis jalang itu! Ia menghancurkan hidupku!" jerit Jongin.

Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Karena bukan amarah yang mewarnai wajah Jongin, melainkan luka. Ternyata rasa sakit itu sudah meninggalkan luka yang terlalu dalam, hingga mengurung Jongin di dalamnya.

"Jongin, kau harus berhenti melakukan ini. Kau harus berhenti membiarkan kebencian merasuki hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah benar- benar bahagia jika kau masih membencinya," ucap Sehun pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti, Hun," balas Jongin seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun kembali menahan Jongin, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti, namun aku tahu. Kau merusak hidupmu dengan segala kebencian dan dendam itu, Jong. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Seharusnya kau sudah menemukan kedamaianmu sekarang. Namun pada kenyataannya kau masih terkurung dalam luka. Jika ada orang yang harus kau salahkan dalam hal ini, orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu lama hingga membuat dirimu sendiri menderita," sahut Sehun.

Jongin terdiam. Lalu sebuah pemahaman memasuki benaknya. "Kau mengetahuinya. Kau menyelidiki masa laluku," bisik Jongin tak percaya. "Jongin. . ."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Tidak seharusnya kau tahu tentang itu. Semua itu privasiku. . ."

"Jongin, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau melanggar kontrak kita!" teriak Jongin tak mau kalah. Sedetik kemudian Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. Karena ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah menjadi kosong. Jongin membuka mulut, namun Sehun mendahuluinya. "Tak ada yang berubah bagimu. Hanya aku yang membangun harapan semu," ucap Sehun dengan suara sedingin es.

Sehun segera membalikkan tubuh, sementara Jongin mengerjap demi menepis selaput bening yang menghalangi pandangannya. Baru dua langkah berjalan, Sehun berhenti dan kembali menoleh pada Jongin. "Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah melanggar kontrak itu, Jongin?" lanjutnya ironis. Setelah itu Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkan Jongin yang menangis di belakangnya.

 **To Be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Berharap**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan Sehun berdiri ragu di depan kamar Jongin. Setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam, Sehun pergi memutari jalan, membawa mobilnya entah ke mana dan baru pulang sekarang. Sehun menepis keraguannya, lalu meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Pemandangan tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Sehun. Gadis itu tidur dengan peluh menghiasi dahinya, sementara selimutnya terbelit di antara kedua kakinya. Sehun melangkah mendekat, mengamati wajah kelelahan Jongin yang terlihat pucat dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin menggunung.

Seharusnya Sehun pulang. Seharusnya Sehun tidak meninggalkan Jongin. Dan seharusnya Sehun menawarkan ketenangan, tempat beristirahat untuk Jongin, bukan sebuah pertengkaran. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepis rambut yang menutupi mata Jongin, namun menahannya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh Jongin.

Dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya, berapa lama Jongin tidur semalam? Mengingat mimpi buruk itu masih terus datang dan Jongin baru bisa kembali tidur ketika Sehun menemaninya. Sehun mulai melangkah pergi ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Sehun?" Sehun kembali membalikkan tubuh, tepat ketika Jongin berlari ke arahnya.

Refleks Sehun membuka lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, namun mereka tahu pelukan itu adalah tanda perdamaian mereka. Sehun mendongakkan wajah Jongin, lalu membisikkan permintaan maafnya tepat di atas bibir Jongin.

 **oOo**

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia membantuku hari ini," ucap Daehyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus melangkah meneliti berbagai macam kamera satu per satu. Bantuan yang dimaksud Daehyun adalah membantu memilihkan sebuah kamera. "Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" tanya Daehyun kemudian.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih tidur ketika aku pergi tadi," jawab Sehun. Daehyun mengangkat sebuah kamera berwarna hitam, lalu berkata,

"Tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Jongin kehilangan kontrol. Bahkan tujuh tahun yang lalu, Jongin hanya menangis dalam diam. Juga saat pemakaman Bibi Kyuhyun, Jongin hanya diam. Terkadang aku berpikir Jongin adalah Putri Salju yang sesungguhnya." Sehun terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengganti topik dengan bertanya,

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan ayahmu?"

"Belum. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ia pergi ke mana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaannya," jawab Daehyun. "Ia menghilang tepat setelah pemakaman ibu Jongin, bukan?"

"Ya. Benar."

Percakapan Sehun dan Daehyun terputus karena suara tawa dari sisi kanan mereka. Ternyata dua orang wanita dengan rambut dicat cokelat terang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan ketertarikan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Sehun tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, ia sudah sering mengalaminya.

Namun reaksi Daehyun benar-benar membuat Sehun terkejut, karena Daehyun mengabaikan para wanita itu secara sempurna. Bahkan tanpa satu kedipan mata. Daehyun benar-benar mengabaikan mereka. "Kau tidak menganggap mereka menarik?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Tidak," jawab Daehyun tanpa ragu.

Sehun tetap menatap Daehyun dengan tidak mengerti. Karena sejauh yang Sehun tahu, Daehyun tidak mempunyai kekasih. Hal ini sering diungkit oleh Himchan yang tak lelah menggoda adiknya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membedah tubuh manusia.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti Himchan hyung. Aku benar-benar normal," ucap Daehyun datar. Sehun tersenyum tipis, meski hatinya masih menyelipkan tanda tanya besar. "Aku hanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kucintai dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti," tambah Daehyun kemudian.

Suaranya terdengar muram, hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dua jam kemudian, Sehun sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah mengingatkan Daehyun untuk tidak melupakan pekerjaan mereka besok pagi, Sehun melangkah turun dari mobil Daehyun. Tanpa prasangka Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan mencari Jongin.

Sehun menemukan gadis itu di dapur. Bersama dengan tumpukan piring yang menggunung juga kondisi dapur yang menyiratkan baru saja terjadi peperangan di sana. "Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membereskannya nanti. Sekarang, tugasmu adalah mencicipi masakanku," jawab Jongin riang.

Jongin menyeret Sehun menuju ruang makan, lalu memintanya-lebih tepatnya memaksa-untuk mencoba semangkuk sup _asparagus_ di hadapannya. Setelah satu suapan pertama, yang memperlihatkan kerutan di kening Sehun, Jongin tahu ia sudah gagal. Jongin memang tidak memiliki bakat memasak sama sekali.

Namun dalam upayanya untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun, Jongin ingin mencobanya. Ternyata hasilnya benar-benar mengecewakan. Sehun yang merasakan perubahan _mood_ Jongin langsung memberikan seulas senyum. Sehun tidak peduli pada rasa masakannya, yang penting adalah niat Jongin untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya.

Maka Sehun tidak membahas insiden dapur maupun masakan lebih jauh. Sehun justru menarik Jongin hingga duduk di pangkuannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kiri Jongin yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Sehun melihat beberapa bekas luka di sana. Luka karena sayatan pisau. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di setiap luka dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah tangan yang cantik. Tercantik yang pernah kulihat," gumam Sehun lembut. Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu tersenyum. Seketika melupakan setiap luka yang berdenyut di tangannya. Karena Jongin sudah menemukan obatnya, Oh Sehun.

 **oOo**

Jongin membuka matanya ketika merasakan guncangan di bahunya. Samar-samar sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari celah tirai di kamarnya. Jongin terkejut menyadari dirinya tidur dengan lelap semalam. Benar-benar tanpa mimpi buruk. Jongin yakin hal itu berkaitan dengan lengan seseorang yang memeluknya sepanjang malam.

"Jongin, bangun. Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu," ucap Sehun bersemangat. Jongin melancarkan protes, namun Sehun berhasil menariknya turun dari tempat tidur. Akhirnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk Jongin mengikuti Sehun. Pria itu membawanya menuju halaman depan rumah. Begitu Jongin melihat kejutannya, seruan gembira langsung lolos dari bibirnya.

Karena kini, di atas rerumputan hijau, berdiri gagah sebuah ayunan berukuran besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari besi. "Aku rasa pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang," pamit Daehyun seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Daehyun, sementara Jongin masih terkesima.

Gadis itu mulai meloncat-loncat, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Aku menyukainya! Terima kasih, Sehun!" pekik Jongin. Tawa Sehun terlepas demi melihat kegembiraan meluap-luap di wajah gadisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menyambar bibir Jongin yang masih mengembangkan senyum.

Pada mulanya ciuman itu seringan bulu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melepasnya, ciuman itu berubah semakin menuntut. Membuai mereka menuju batas. Sehun menarik bibirnya, kemudian menatap Jongin tanpa menyembunyikan apa pun. Jongin sungguh dapat melihatnya di dalam mata biru-kehijauan milik Sehun. Hasrat untuk memiliki.

Dan Jongin tidak mampu menolaknya. Tidak ketika Jongin pun ingin memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya. "Tempat tidur?" bisik Jongin. Tanpa kata Sehun menuntun Jongin kembali ke dalam rumah. Sehun membawa Jongin menuju kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kau tidak suka tempat tidur?" tanya Jongin dengan napas terengah. Bibir Sehun berlari ke pipinya, lalu Sehun berbisik,

"Aku suka melihat pipimu memerah." Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyalakan shower dan selama sesaat mereka membiarkan air hangat mengalir di setiap lekukan tubuh. "Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pindah ke tempat tidur," ucap Jongin seraya mematikan shower. "Ide bagus," balas Sehun seraya mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Jongin tertawa ketika Sehun menjatuhkannya di antara bantal-batal, lalu tubuh Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih basah. "Apakah kau membutuhkan sumbangan handuk untuk kamar mandimu?" goda Jongin. "Aku tidak memerlukan handuk selama kau berada di sekitarku. Karena kau akan membuatku berkeringat kembali," sahut Sehun seraya menciumi bahu Jongin. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Jongin dan menyatukan setiap lekuk tubuh mereka dalam prosesnya.

 **oOo**

Jongin melarikan jarinya menyusuri wajah Sehun. Mata biru-kehijauan yang dipujanya itu masih tertutup, namun Jongin tidak peduli Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajah Jongin mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan pagi ini. Jongin tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat pengalaman pertama seindah itu.

Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah tujuh tahun dijalaninya bersama luka. Dan semua itu karena Oh Sehun. Jongin menyisir rambut cokelat gelap Sehun yang berada di tengkuknya, lalu beringsut lebih dekat. Berada dalam lingkup dekapan Sehun yang sempurna.

"Hmm. Selamat pagi," sapa Sehun parau. Jongin terkikik-pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya-lalu membalas, "Selamat sore, Hun." Sehun langsung membuka matanya. "Oh, sial. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa tertidur selama ini. Seperti orang koma." Jongin tetap tersenyum, tidak membalas.

Sehun menyentuh bahu Jongin, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak disembunyikan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun lembut. "Tentu. Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku," jawab Jongin. Sehun mengerang seraya menutup wajahnya, membuat Jongin tertawa lepas.

Kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Sehun. Otomatis tangan Sehun menyentuh pinggang Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang. "Aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah pergi dari tempat tidur ini," bisik Sehun seraya mengecup daun telinga Jongin. "Ide bagus," balas Jongin terengah.

"Dan aku akan menelepon Sana besok. Mengatakan bahwa kau sakit," lanjut Sehun. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ide yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Percayalah, kau akan lebih sering mendengar ide bagus semacam itu bersamaku." Jongin tertawa demi mendengar nada pongah dalam suara Sehun. Tangan Jongin menarik bantal di bawah kepala Sehun, lalu melemparnya ke arah Sehun dengan telak.

Sehun segera menyambar bantal lainnya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Sehun memenangkan pertempuran bantal itu. Sehun tertawa puas, sementara Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya. Baru saja Sehun menghentikan tawanya, suara gemuruh dari perut Jongin mengisi keheningan, membuat tawa Sehun kembali pecah.

"Sehun! Aku lapar, berhenti menertawakanku!" seru Jongin kesal. Melihat bibir Jongin yang semakin maju ke depan membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sehun menggelamkan bibir Jongin dan membiarkan getar tawa dari dadanya mengalir ke dalam diri Jongin. Sebelum ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas, Sehun segera menarik dirinya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Bukan karena Sehun ingin, namun Sehun sadar ia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap perut Jongin yang kini lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring. Sehun membuka lemarinya, mengambil celana jeans dan sebuah T-shirt berwarna hitam. Setelah memakai jeans-nya, Sehun menghampiri Jongin. "Angkat tanganmu," ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun memakaikan T-shirt itu. Membuat senyum Jongin terulas manis. Sehun membalas senyum itu, lalu menarik tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya menuju dapur. "Aku bisa berjalan, Hun! Turunkan aku!" seru Jongin di antara tawanya. "Jadilah gadis baik dan biarkan aku menjadi pria bertanggung jawab," sahut Sehun.

Mereka sudah memasuki dapur dan Sehun mendudukkan Jongin di atas kursi pantry, lalu Sehun bertanya, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Pancake!" jawab Jongin bersemangat. "Kau serius? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa memasak apa pun yang kau inginkan," balas Sehun. Jongin memutar matanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan nyaris segala hal, tapi aku ingin pancake. Dengan sirup cokelat yang banyak," sahut Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan, lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan sibuk bersenandung. Jongin hanya melihatnya dalam diam, bersama senyum yang enggan menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin turun dari kursi pantry dan menghampiri Sehun. Jongin mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam margarin, lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ketika Jongin melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali, Jongin menyadari tatapan Sehun. "Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengerjap, jarinya menggantung di udara. "Maaf, kau pasti menganggapnya menjijikkan. Hanya saja aku memiliki kebiasaan semacam ini ketika ibuku membuat pancake," jawab Jongin pelan.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, lalu memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin yang menggantung di udara. "Menjijikkan? Tidak, Jongin. Kau membuatku gila. Betapa aku berharap menjadi jarimu saat ini," bisik Sehun. Bibir Sehun mengatup di sekeliling jari telunjuk Jongin, lalu menghisapnya.

Jongin terpana. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Jongin. Tangannya yang bebas meraup tepung dari meja dapur, lalu Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan melempar tepungnya. Tepat mengenai dada bidang Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi syok Sehun.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain kotor ya?" tanya Sehun seraya meraup tepung dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin langsung berlari dan lemparan tepung dari Sehun mengenai punggungnya. Pertempuran tepung itu terus berlangsung, hingga dapur mereka diselimuti bubuk-bubuk putih yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Diiringi pekikan juga tawa berderai.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun berhasil menangkap Jongin, tanpa ragu Sehun mengusap margarin di pipi Jongin. "Nah, aku berhasil menjadi pemenang lagi. Semoga beruntung di pertempuran selanjutnya," bisik Sehun sebelum melepaskan Jongin. "Kau membuatku kotor, Hun. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rambutku?" keluh Jongin seraya menyentuh rambut hitamnya yang kini dihiasi tepung.

Sehun tertawa, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kau mandi, sementara aku kembali membuatkan pancake-mu? Aku rasa cara ini lebih aman. Kau tidak akan mengalihkan perhatianku," ucap Sehun. Jongin mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas di bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jongin kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Sehun sudah menyiapkan pancake-nya di _coffee table_ yang berada di depan televisi. Sehun menepuk sofa, membuat Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sisinya.

Sehun mengulurkan piring kepada Jongin dan Jongin terkejut ketika melihat pancake-nya yang tersiram sirup cokelat sudah terpotong rapi. Tentu saja, Sehun pasti melakukannya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu terkejut, karena Sehun selalu memastikan bahwa segalanya sempurna untuk Jongin.

Jongin menyuap potongan pertama dan erangannya terdengar. "Ini adalah pancake terlezat nomor dua yang pernah kurasakan," gumam Jongin. "Nomor dua?" balas Sehun dengan alis terangkat. "Hmm. Yang pertama adalah pancake buatan ibuku." Ketika Sehun tidak juga menyahut dan masih menatapnya lekat, Jongin menoleh.

"Sweatermu memiliki lubang," ucap Sehun menjawab tatapan bertanya Jongin. Jongin melihat lubang di lengan sweaternya. Hasil kecerobohannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Sweter_ itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya, yang dirajut dengan segenap cinta _._ Sweater itu berwarna peach dengan gradasi warna oranye tua di bawahnya.

Sweater yang meskipun memiliki lubang, tetap akan menjadi sweater paling berharga yang dimiliki Jongin. Jongin kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah sweter kesayanganku. Hadiah dari ibuku. Aku hanya ingin memakai sweater yang dirajut oleh orang yang mencintaiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhku untuk membeli yang baru. Karena aku tidak akan mau," sahut Jongintegas. Sehun terdiam, begitu pula Jongin.

Setelah menghabiskan pancake di piring masing-masing, barulah Jongin membuka suara kembali. "Apakah kau bisa merajut?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Pasalnya, pria yang duduk di sisinya ini nyaris bisa melakukan segala hal dan ia begitu senang memamerkan kemampuannya pada Jongin. Namun ketika Jongin melihat Sehun mengerjap dan tidak menjawabnya, Jongin yakin dugaannya benar.

"Sudah kuduga! Akhirnya aku menemukan satu hal yang tidak kau kuasai. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa merajut, bukan? Kurasa ini adalah sebuah kegagalan besar yang mencoreng kesempurnaanmu, Oh Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan tawa berderai. "Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan tidak bisa merajut. Lagi pula aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa merajut," protes Sehun.

Namun Jongin tidak memedulikan protesan Sehun dan terus menggodanya tentang fakta itu. Sehun mendesah frustrasi, lalu menangkap pinggang Jongin dan menggelitiknya hingga tawa Jongin berubah menjadi jeritan geli. Sisa malam itu dihabiskan mereka dengan tawa hingga masalah merajut itu pun terlupakan seutuhnya.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Imperfect Angel (Remake novel by Nureesh Vhalega)**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun and other**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Marriage Life**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: GS, GS!Jongin**

 **Merah Muda**

Jongin mengusap matanya yang terasa perih. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Jongin masih berkutat di meja kantornya. Jongin mengecek ponselnya yang berada dalam mode _silent_ dan melihat tiga panggilan tidak terjawab juga dua pesan dari Sehuh. Terakhir kali Jongin memegang ponselnya adalah lima jam yang lalu, saat Sana masuk ke ruangannya dan pamit pulang.

Sejak itu Jongin tenggelam dalam rancangannya-untuk proyek Kim Jiwon-yang entah mengapa tidak mudah diselesaikan. Jongin baru akan menghubungi Sehun ketika tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka. Sehun melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Tanpa kata Sehun menarik Jongin masuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Jongin menghela napas lega.

"Maaf tidak menjawab teleponmu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan gambar tidak berguna ini," ucap Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa," balas Sehun seraya mengelus punggung Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, enggan melepas pelukannya. Lalu bergumam, "Aku lelah."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan makan es krim."

"Aku tahu."

"Proyek ini terasa semakin menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya Jongin melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah tampan Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan hal lain?" tanya Jongin dengan nada protes. Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengecup kerut di kening Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu," akunya tulus. Jongin berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu membawa tangannya untuk melingkari leher Sehun.

Di antara ciuman itu, sebuah pemikiran melintas di dalam kepala Sehun. Sehun menemukan rumah. Sehun menemukan rumahnya bersama Jongin. Maka Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya, merengkuh wajah Jongin dan mendekapnya erat hingga jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

 **oOo**

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Jongin melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum riang tersungging di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia telah mencapai kesepakatan dengan Yuju dan proyeknya itu sudah berpindah ke Taehyung yang akan memulai pembangunannya bulan depan. Jongin sungguh tidak sabar memberikan kabar itu pada Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin. Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Jongin mulai mencari ke setiap ruangan di rumahnya, namun Jomgin tidak menemukan Sehun di mana pun. Jongin melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ke mana Sehun pergi? Sebuah lengan menyentak Jongin keluar dari lamunannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang cepat hari ini," bisik Sehun seraya mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun, lalu berbalik menatapnya, "Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Mengunjungi temanku."

"Kau memiliki teman?"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau pulang lebih awal? Satu minggu belakangan ini kau baru pulang setelah kujemput." Seketika senyum riang Jongin kembali. "Aku berhasil menyelesaikan rancangan yang diminta Yuju! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai!"

"Bagus sekali. Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Los Angeles," sahut Sehun tak kalah senang. "Apa? Los Angeles?" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum polosnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nada terkejut Jongin. "Untuk apa pergi ke sana?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Aku rindu rumahku dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," jawab Sehun.

Tatapan Jongin melembut. Tentu saja, Sehun pasti merindukan rumahnya. Selama ini Sehun sudah beradaptasi dengan sangat baik, hingga Jongin melupakan sebuah fakta penting bahwa tempatnya bukanlah rumah Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu," ucap Jongin akhirnya. "Kau serius?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tentu. Tapi hanya untuk tiga hari. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari kantor lebih lama dari itu," jawab Jongin. Sehun menghadiahi Jongin sebuah ciuman panas di bibir, lalu seulas senyum kekanakan yang menampilkan satu lesung di pipi kirinya itu. Kini Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan absennya ucapan terima kasih dari Sehun, karena sebagai gantinya Jongin selalu mendapat senyum itu.

Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati dinginnya dan menyelamatkan hari-harinya. "Kita akan berangkat besok. Bersiaplah!" seru Sehun. Jongin hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

 **oOo**

 **Los Angeles, November 2014**

Sehun membukakan pintu rumah tempat ia tumbuh besar, lalu mempersilakan Jongin untuk masuk. Kesan rumah yang hangat langsung menyambut. Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun yang mengajaknya berkeliling rumah, menjelaskan hal kecil yang disukainya satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di dapur. Dapur yang pernah Jongin lihat melalui tayangan video milik Sehun.

"Ibumu tidak pernah memiliki pengurus rumah?" tanya Jongin seraya duduk di kursi berwarna merah muda. Sehun memberikan segelas cokelat hangat di hadapan Jongin, lalu duduk di kursi berwarna biru di sisi Jongin.

"Tidak. Menurutnya kami tidak membutuhkan pengurus rumah. Karena itu ia mengajari kami-aku, Luhan, dan Yifan-segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pengurusan rumah. Ibuku ingin kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan hidup mandiri," jawab Sehun. Jongin meneguk cokelat hangatnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai meneliti salah satu dinding yang dipenuhi foto.

Tak lama Sehun ikut berdiri di sampingnya. "Setelah mereka meninggal aku menyewa seorang pengurus rumah. Agar rumah ini tetap terawat. Aku sangat mencintai rumah ini. Hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang," lanjut Sehun. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Sehun dengan seluruh kesungguhan jiwanya.

"Kau memiliki aku, Oh Sehun. Selalu."

 **oOo**

Jongin membaca laporan perkembangan yang diberikan Taehyung dengan perasaan puas. Jongin tahu Taehyung adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan proyek pentingnya ini. "Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung. "Sempurna. Aku selalu tahu kau akan sehebat mendiang ayahmu," jawab Jongin.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada istriku. Dialah yang membantuku selama ini," balas Taehyung dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. "Aku tahu istrimu sangat berbakat. Kau beruntung memilikinya."

"Aku pikir kita sama-sama beruntung. Lihatlah dirimu. Setelah menikahi sutradara tampan itu kau terlihat bahagia." Jongin membeku, lalu dengan nada ragu ia bergumam, "Benarkah?" Taehyung menggangguk.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih memakai popok. Aku tahu persis ekspresi wajahmu. Pada awalnya aku pikir pernikahanmu ini hanya salah satu alat untuk membalaskan dendammu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau terlihat semakin bahagia. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya ketika kau bercermin?"

Tepat setelah itu pintu kantor Jongin terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Halla. "Apakah kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? Aku mulai lelah dengan kebiasaan orang-orang yang selalu masuk ke kantorku tanpa mengetuk," omel Jongin. Halla mengecup pipi Taehyung, lalu beralih memeluk Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu! Rasanya sudah seratus tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu," ucapnya riang.

"Baiklah, lanjutan sesi bincang-bincang kalian. Aku harus pulang, istriku yang cantik sedang menunggu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Taehyung. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya," sahut Jongin. "Berikan ciumku untuk keponakanku," tambah Halla. Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku! Bagaimana liburanmu ke Los Angeles minggu lalu?" tanya Halla seraya membuka lemari es di sudut ruangan. "Menyenangkan, tentu saja. Meskipun paparazzi tidak berhenti membuntuti kami," jawab Jongin. "Tidak aneh. Sehun adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di sana. Orang- orang dengan mudah mengenalinya. Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" balas Halla.

Ia sudah duduk di samping Jongin hingga semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah Jongin terlihat jelas. "Hei, mengapa wajahmu bersemu merah?" tuntut Halla curiga. "Aku tersedak," kilah Jongin. Halla tahu Jongin berbohong. Namun, Halla tidak menggali lebih jauh karena ada sesuatu di ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat janggal.

"Apakah kau mengenal salah satu teman Sehun yang tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Jongin kemudian. "Tidak. Unnie tahu aku baru mengenal Sehun setelah kalian melakukan perjanjian itu. Memang ada apa?" balas Halla bingung.

"Sehun sering menghilang belakangan ini. Sejak sebelum kami pergi ke Los Angeles tepatnya. Namun saat kutanya, ia selalu menjawab baru saja pergi dari rumah temannya," sahut Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang jelas. Halla mengangguk mengerti, lalu berkata,

"Wajar saja menurutku. Sehun pasti memiliki kebutuhan. Unnie tahu, selayaknya pria normal pada umumnya. Sudah berapa lama kontrak kalian berjalan? Bukankah seharusnya unnie sudah mengantisipasi hal semacam ini?" Jongin merasa petir baru saja menyambarnya. Perkataan Halla menyentaknya begitu hebat, juga telak. Mengapa Jongin tidak menyadarinya?

Tentu saja, Sehun pergi mencari yang lain. Karena Jongin saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Sehun. "Unnie? Unnie baik-baik saja?" tanya Halla. Jongin bangkit berdiri, lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Tanpa memedulikan seruan Halla yang memanggilnya, Jongin tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya yang terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Halla yang menatapnya bingung di belakang.

Lalu sebuah pemahaman melintasi benak Halla, pernikahan sandiwara itu bukan lagi sekadar sandiwara bagi sahabatnya.

 **oOo**

Jongin memasuki rumahnya yang hening. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun belum pulang. Jongin langsung terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Sehun. Tempat tidur yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini menjadi tempat tidurnya juga. Jongin menolak memikirkan segala ucapan Halla tadi, namun Jongin tidak bisa mencegah hatinya yang mulai tergores dan mengalirkan luka.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Sehun belum juga pulang. Perasaan yang menghantui hati Jongin semakin tak tertanggungkan, hingga Jongin meringkuk dan mengubur wajahnya di bantal. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Jongin mendengar langkah kaki, lalu suara shower dinyalakan.

Jongin berusaha mengusir perasaan menyesakkan di dadanya, namun Jongin tidak sanggup. Maka Jongin hanya mampu terdiam menggigit bibirnya ketika Sehun berbaring di sisinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun. Jongin menarik napas perlahan, lalu bertanya, "Kau baru pulang? Dari mana?"

"Hmm. Rumah temanku, seperti biasa," jawab Sehun tenang. "Siapa temanmu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" kejar Jongin. "Tentu saja kau mengenalnya," jawab Sehun. Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun. "Benarkah? Aku mengenalnya?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengecup kening Jongin lembut.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Sebelum aku mulai melakukan ide-ide bagus di otakku yang akan membuatmu membolos kerja besok," bisik Sehun. Jongin tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mimpi indah membuainya dan mengusir segala gundahnya.

 **To be continued...**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Ini ff sebentar lagi end ya ^^

Silahkan review!

Maaf karena lama updatenya TT

Keep semangat (?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Terlepas**

Pintu kantor Jongin diketuk dan tak lama setelahnya wajah Sana muncul. "Jongin, aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke makam ibuku dengan Nayeon dan ayahku. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, bukan?" ucap Sana terburu-buru. "Tentu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Nayeon dan Paman Hanbin," balas Jongin.

Sana tersenyum sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi. Pekerjaan Jongin hari itu tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan sebelum makan siang pun Jongin sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Jongin menutup laptopnya sambil menghela napas. Perutnya berbunyi meminta diisi.

Jongin melangkah menuju kafetaria di bagian kanan gedung, melewati taman kantornya yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau juga bunga beraneka warna. Meskipun kelaparan, Jongin sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena taman itu mengingatkannya pada halaman rumah sederhana bercat kuning itu. Rumah tempat ibunya tinggal.

Tiba-tiba Jongin melihat dua sosok yang terlihat familiar baginya. Benar saja, begitu Jongin melangkah mendekat, Jongin mengenali dua sosok itu sebagai Baekhyun dan Seungri. Jongin tidak bisa mendengar mereka, namun melihat bahasa tubuh mereka yang tegang, Jongin menebak mereka sedang terlibat perdebatan.

Jongin melangkah mendekat-bukan untuk menguping, karena itu satu-satunya jalan menuju kafetaria-ketika Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya membuka mengucapkan dua kalimat yang membuat Jongin mematung seutuhnya. "Anak ini adalah anak Sehun. Aku mengandung anak dari suami adikku."

Keheningan membalut sempurna setelahnya. Seungri yang berdiri membelakangi Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu sahabatnya itu berdiri membeku di belakangnya. Sementara Baekhyun terus menatap Jongin, dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Dan Jongin bersumpah, sepanjang hidupnya mengenal Baekhyun, Jongin belum pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu

Dalam diam, bersama luka yang menganga. "Kau bohong!" seru Seungri. Baekhyun kembali menatap Seungri, lalu membalas dengan dingin, "Kita bisa membuktikannya setelah bayi ini lahir." Seketika berbagai ingatan membanjiri pikiran Jongin. Malam-malam ketika Sehun pergi tanpa kabar. Jawaban menghindar yang Sehun berikan.

Hingga jawabannya yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin mengenal temannya. Tentu saja Jongin mengenalnya, karena teman yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun-kakak Jongin-yang kini mengandung bukti dari kebohongan dan pengkhianatan Sehun. Jongin tidak sanggup lagi. Jongin tidak mampu menanggungnya lagi.

Dengan cepat Jongin berbalik, bersama perdebatan Seungri dan Baekhyun yang belum usai di belakangnya. Langkah Jongin terasa berat, namun akhirnya Jongin berhasil kembali ke kantornya dan mengunci pintunya. Setelah itu Jongin melakukan satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Jongin jatuh berlutut dengan isakan yang menyayat, menangisi hatinya yang hancur lebur karena harapan semu yang didekapnya.

 **oOo**

Sehun menggedor pintu kantor Jongin diiringi suara yang menyerukan nama Jongin. Sehun sudah mencari Jongin ke setiap tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya dan kini waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir berganti hari. Ponsel Jongin tidak aktif sejak tadi siang dan rasa khawatir hampir membunuh Sehun. "Jongin! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintunya, Jongin!"

Tetap hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun menempelkan dahinya di pintu, berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Sehun akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. "Jongin, jika kau berada di dalam, keluarlah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin kau pulang. Kita bicarakan apa pun masalahmu," ucap Sehun dengan nada membujuk.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mendesah, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa daun pintu yang baru saja disandarinya menyimpan Jongin di baliknya.

 **oOo**

Keesokan harinya, Jongin pulang ke rumah ketika matahari mulai terbit. Jongin harus mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya. Jongin tahu pada satu titik ia harus menghadapi Sehun, namun Jongin tidak menyangka begitu ia membuka pintu Sehun sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau pergi ke mana, Jong? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ada masalah apa? Mengapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Sehun cemas.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya. "Jongin, katakan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" cecar Sehun seraya menahan tangan Jongin. Jongin menyentak tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ke mana kau pergi semalam, Jong?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun tepat di manik biru- kehijauannya. "Jika kujawab dari mana aku pergi semalam, akankah kau memberitahuku siapa temanmu itu?" balas Jongin. "Teman?"

"Ya. Teman yang menghabiskan waktu denganmu hingga larut malam. Teman yang juga kukenal, kau bilang."

"Apa hubungannya, Jongin?"

"Jawab saja, Sehun. Jika kukatakan di mana aku semalam, maukah kau menyebutkan namanya?"

"Jongin, apa yang salah denganmu?" balas Sehun gusar. Alih-alih menjawabnya, Jongin justru melanjutkan langkah. Jongin bisa merasakan langkah kaki Sehun di belakangnya, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Jongin harus menghadiri rapat pukul sembilan nanti.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena hal itu?" seru Sehun frustrasi. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencarimu ke semua tempat, Jong! Aku hampir mati mencemaskanmu karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan bicaralah denganku." Amarah Jongin memuncak mendengarnya.

Dengan segenap luka, Jongin kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menyarangkan tinju kecilnya di dada Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya padaku setelah segala hal yang kita lalui? Aku memercayaimu!" ucap Jongin. "Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun seraya menangkup wajah Jongin yang kini dialiri air mata.

"Aku memercayaimu dan kau membohongiku!" jawab Jongin. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa, Sehun? Aku memercayaimu. Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Jongin, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika ini begitu penting, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku pergi ke rumah Dahyun. Kau mendengarku? Aku pergi ke rumah Dahyun, tunangan Himchan, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu." Jongin semakin terisak mendengarnya. Sehun tetap berbohong. Bahkan setelah semuanya, Sehun tetap membohonginya.

Selama sesaat Jongin terkurung dalam tangisnya. Lalu ketika isakannya mulai reda, Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Aku ingin kita bercerai," putus Jongin. Sehun terhenyak. Ia kehilangan kata.

"Aku tidak akan menjalani hidup seperti yang dijalani ibuku. Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti dirinya. Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku ingin kita bercerai."

"Jongin. . ."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kontrak kita. Kau benar, sejak awal kita sudah melanggarnya. Aku akan segera mengalihkan nama pemilik _resort_ Busan menjadi namamu. Kau bisa pulang ke Los Angeles setelah kau menandatangani surat cerai kita." Sehun menarik Jongin hingga jarak mereka lekat sempurna, menatap Jongin dengan rasa yang tak lagi disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Jong. Aku tidak akan melepasmu," ucap Sehun. "Ya, Sehun. Kau akan melakukannya. Aku ingin kita bercerai," sahut Jongin tegas. "Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu, Jongin. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita akan melewatinya. Kau hanya harus memberitahuku," balas Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Hun. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kita bercerai!" teriak Jongin seraya mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Jongin!" sahut Sehun. "Kenapa?" tantang Jongin. "Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. . ." Pengakuan itu mematikan segala daya. Sesuatu kembali merekah di dalam hati Jongin.

Sebuah harapan. Namun secepat itu tumbuh, secepat itu pula layu. Amarah Jongin menguap, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih tajam, kekecewaan. Karena Jongin sungguh tidak memercayainya. Tidak setelah hal buruk yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal segalanya telah mustahil?

Mustahil bagi Sehun untuk mencintai Jongin, karena Sehun memiliki kesempurnaan, sementara Jongin hanyalah gadis berbalut luka. Jika bukan karena perjanjian bodoh itu, Sehun bahkan tidak akan sudi menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin. Demi Tuhan, Sehun adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang dipuja dunia.

Sementara Jongin hanya seorang arsitek bodoh yang berusaha membalas dendam. Semua hal yang mereka lakukan ini demi resort yang amat Sehun dambakan dan Jongin hanyalah penjual dengan permintaan ekstra. Kini, ketika semuanya menjadi jelas, mengapa harus berharap kembali pada sesuatu yang semu?

Jongin tidak akan melakukannya. Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya. "Selamat tinggal, Sehun."

 **oOo**

Halla menatap pria tampan dengan wajah bersedih yang duduk di hadapannya tanpa mampu melakukan apa pun. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Halla menjadi penghubung antara Jongin dan Sehun. Karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun membutuhkan Halla untuk menjaga Jongin dan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Hari ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Secara fisik ia baik-baik saja, namun ekspresi kosongnya itu semakin kosong. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Ia menutup dirinya, bahkan dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali aku tanya, Jongin unnie selalu mengalihkan percakapan," tutur Halla.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa pun dari para sepupunya. Sana adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu Jongin hari itu dan Sana mengatakan Jongin baik-baik saja. Terlihat bahagia, katanya. Lalu mengapa Jongin menghilang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balas Sehun. "Apa tepatnya yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Halla.

"Jongin meminta cerai-entah atas alasan apa-dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya," jawab Sehun pelan. Halla terkejut. Matanya mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali bersuara. "Kau mencintai Jongin unnie?" gumam Halla tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk. "Ironis, bukan? Aku mengaku mencintainya dan ia meminta perceraian."

"Kau sudah melakukan cara lain untuk meyakinkan Jongin unnie?"

"Lebih tepat dikatakan apakah ada cara lain untuk meyakinkannya? Aku sudah melakukan segalanya. Namun Jongin tetap teguh dengan keputusannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu gadis yang lebih keras kepala darinya."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyerah."

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Halla terpana melihat kesungguhan dalam Sehun. Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, pernikahan negosiasi itu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Halla tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, karena pernikahan negosiasi itu adalah idenya.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa cintamu bukanlah cinta sepihak. Aku mengenal Jongin unni sebaik aku mengenal kakakku sendiri. Unni tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan untukmu," ucap Halla. "Aku tahu," balas Sehun. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya lagi."

Halla mengangguk. "Semoga beruntung." Sehun tersenyum, dalam hati berharap semoga doa itu dapat membantunya untuk mendapatkan gadisnya kembali.

 **oOo**

Jongin mendongak ketika pintu kantornya terbuka. Sehun, tentu saja. Pria itu tidak henti menghantuinya dengan segala bujuk rayu. Bahkan setelah dua minggu berlalu, pria itu belum menyerah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu masalah sesungguhnya. Kau harus memberitahuku, Jong. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau marah padaku?" balas Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. "Kau berbohong padaku," jawab Jongin. "Kapan, Jong? Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" tuntut Sehun.

Perdebatan semacam ini sudah terjadi berulang kali hingga membuat Sehun berpikir ia sedang memutari lingkaran setan. "Kau berbohong padaku saat ini, Sehun," jawab Jongin. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu!" Setelah itu Sehun merengkuh wajah Jongin dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jongin yang bergetar.

Menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman penuh damba. Sehun dapat merasakan reaksi Jongin yang membalas ciumannya, tepat sebelum air mata mengaliri wajah Jongin. Sehun langsung melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Jongin dengan nanar. "Sial! Jongin, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," bisik Sehun.

"Maka berhenti menyakitiku," balas Jongin lemah. "Bagaimana? Beritahu aku caranya, Jongin." Jongin menahan isaknya, lalu membalas tatapan Sehun. "Pergi dari hidupku."

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, Jong. Kau mencintaiku!" seru Sehun tidak percaya. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Lalu apa? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Dan aku akan terus menderita selama kau berada dalam hidupku," sahut Jongin lirih. Sehun kehilangan kata.

Ucapan Jongin itu bagaikan sembilu yang mengukirkan luka panjang di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi padanya? Gadis yang dicintainya, yang juga mencintainya, tidak bisa percaya pada cinta mereka. Apa yang tersisa bagi Sehun untuk diperjuangkan, jika gadisnya saja merasa menderita dengan kehadirannya?

"Aku mohon. Pergilah, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua sandiwara ini. Aku mohon," pinta Jongin. Sehun mengulurkan kedua lengannya, memeluk Jongin dengan erat selama beberapa saat. "Semua ini bukan sandiwara bagiku, Jong. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku sudah berhenti bersandiwara di hari kau membuatkanku sarapan. Kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah milikku," bisik Sehun lembut.

Jongin semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya, hingga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Aku akan pergi, Jongin. Tapi aku menolak perceraian itu. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu," ucap Sehun dengan kesungguhan yang tak terbantahkan. Setelah itu Sehun membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang menangis pilu di belakangnya. Menangisi hidup yang tak lelah mempermainkannya. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk berjuang bersama pria yang dicintainya. Bersama dengan penyesalannya, Jongin membisikkan kalimat yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang menjadi penanda atas kekalahannya dalam melawan ketakutannya.

"Tapi aku sudah melepasmu, Sehun. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat memilikimu."

 **oOo**

 **Los Angeles, Januari 2015**

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan mendesah begitu melihat kekacauan di hadapannya. Sejak kembali dari Seoul satu bulan yang lalu, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Sehun selain mengurung diri di apartemennya. Sehun benar-benar berantakan dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu bosnya itu.

Bahkan dulu, ketika seluruh keluarganya meninggal, Sehun masih bisa hidup selayaknya manusia normal. Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan melihat kehancuran se-dahsyat ini dalam diri Sehun. Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di ruang menonton.

Layarnya sedang memutar film animasi, namun tatapan Sehun benar-benar kosong. Seakan-akan Sehun berada dalam dimensi lain sementara tubuhnya terperangkap di dunia ini. "Selamat tahun baru," ucap Chanyeol seraya duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun datar. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menjawab,

"Kim Jongin sudah mengubah nama kepemilikan _resort_ Busan menjadi namamu. Naskah sudah selesai dan para pemain sudah ditetapkan. Kau bisa memulai produksi kapan pun kau mau." Sehun tidak memberikan respons apa pun selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan berkata dengan nada hampa.

"Pesan tiket ke Busan untuk besok. Hubungi kru lainnya. Kita akan mulai bekerja."

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kejujuran**

Seoul, Januari 2015

Jongin menutup kardus terakhir berisi barangnya. Jongin menatap kamarnya yang kini kosong dengan seulas senyum datar. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Jongin berencana untuk pindah lagi ke apartemen lamanya. Rumah yang ditempatinya selama ini dengan Sehun terlalu banyak menjeritkan kenangan, membuat Jongin tidak tahan bahkan hanya dengan berada di dalamnya.

Jongin mendesah, lalu kembali mengecek lemarinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan apa pun di rumah ini, karena Jongin tidak akan kembali lagi. Jongin mematung ketika menemukan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam di dasar lemarinya. Perlahan Jongin mengambil kotak itu-yang di dalamnya berisi album foto-dan membukanya.

Album foto milik Sehun, yang diberikan pria itu sebelum kepulangannya ke Los Angeles. Jongin membuka halaman pertama yang menampakkan foto di hari pernikahan mereka. Foto ketika Jongin tertawa dalam pelukan Sehun di bawah sinar mentari yang akan terbenam. Halaman selanjutnya adalah foto setelah mereka bermain arung jeram.

Jongin terlihat begitu bahagia dengan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan Himchan memeluk bahunya dari sisi lain. Jongin terus membuka album itu, membiarkan air matanya menetes seiring lembar demi lembar yang dibukanya. Halaman terakhir album itu adalah sebuah foto candid ketika mereka berada di Los Angeles.

Sehun menempelkan tangan Jongin ke pipinya, sementara Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Ada sebuah kalimat di bawahnya. Tertulis : Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya, ingatlah kembali saat kita mendekap satu hal yang sama, harapan. Jongin mendekap album itu erat-erat. Dengan segenap hatinya, Jongin menyesal.

Jongin sungguh menyesal karena cinta mereka tidak menemukan muara. Mengapa harus terjadi? Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, menyentak Jongin keluar dari tangisnya. Mungkin petugas yang disewanya untuk memindahkan barang sudah datang. Jongin menghapus air matanya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Betapa terkejut Jongin ketika melihat tamunya adalah Dahyun, tunangan Himchan. "Hai, Dahyun. Silakan masuk," sapa Jongin. Dahyun menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kado berwarna tosca pada Jongin, lalu berkata, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini." Jongin mengerjap bingung, namun tetap menerimanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin." Jongin semakin bingung. Ia menatap Dahyun dengan kening berkerut, lalu bertanya, "Kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ya. Sehun memberitahuku." Jongin membeku. "Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya. Sehun berusaha sangat keras untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan aku berharap kalian segera berdamai, apa pun masalah yang kalian hadapi. Sampai jumpa, Jongin." Setelah mengucapkan itu Dahyun melangkah pergi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin langsung membuka bungkusan cantik berwarna tosca itu.

Begitu melihat isinya, Jongin pecah dalam tangis yang hebat. Karena isi dari kado itu adalah sebuah _sweater_. _Sweater_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_. Sungguh tidak ada yang istimewa dari _sweater_ itu, yang bahkan di beberapa bagian menampakkan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa _sweater_ itu dibuat oleh orang yang masih dalam tahap belajar.

Dan fakta itu hanya semakin menghancurkan Jongin. Karena tanpa keraguan, Sehun adalah pembuatnya. Sehun merajutkan sebuah _sweater_ untuk kado ulang tahun Jongin. Seketika ingatan Jongin terlempar pada percakapannya dengan Sehun sore itu, setelah pertempuran tepung mereka. Sehun sudah mencintainya, bahkan pada saat itu. Sehun mencintainya. Sungguh mencintainya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jongin memeluk _sweater_ nya. Begitu lembut, seolah bisikan Sehun yang menyatakan cintanya terdengar bersama angin yang bertiup. Saat itulah sebuah kertas terlipat meluncur jatuh. Jongin membuka lipatannya dan melihat tulisan Sehun.

 **Untuk satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang selalu lebih dari sekedar cantik bagiku. Gadis yang hanya akan mengenakan** _ **sweater**_ **dari yang mencintainya. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai gadisku. Dan kau adalah gadisku, Jongin. Kau malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakanku. Aku mencintaimu.**

Air mata Jongin luruh tak terbendung. Jongin telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Begitu besar hingga rasanya amat menyakitkan. Karena Jongin telah melepas Sehun. Jongin menyerah pada pria yang mencintainya, pria yang bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk menggapainya. Seharusnya Jongin memercayai Sehun. Bukankah semua sudah jelas dari awal? Sehun adalah pria yang tulus.

Pria yang tumbuh menjadi pribadi utuh juga dipenuhi cinta. Bahkan ketika hubungan mereka memburuk di masa awal pernikahan mereka, Sehun berkorban untuk belajar catur. Semua hanya untuk Jongin. Belum lagi semua pengorbanannya yang merelakan waktu juga tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya Jongin tahu. Seharusnya Jongin tidak membiarkan lukanya menyakiti Sehun dan menghancurkan segala yang mereka miliki. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Jongin kembali masuk ke rumah dan meraih kunci mobil juga ponselnya. Jongin menekan kontak Baekhyun dan nada sambung terdengar.

"Di mana kau saat ini?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi. "Di rumah Ayah. Ada apa?" balas Baekhyun. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan. Tunggu di sana."

 **oOo**

Jongin baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Seungri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin bingung. Seungri tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah memasuki rumah. Ketika menemukan Baekhyun yang baru akan menaiki tangga, Seungri langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku," ucap Seungri. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaga Seungri lebih kuat. "Lepaskan aku, Seungri! Terjadi sesuatu di atas," balas Baekhyun. Tepat setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan juga barang pecah. Baekhyun segera berlari menaiki tangga, diikuti Seungri dan Jongin. Suara teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Arahnya dari ruang kerja Kim Jongwoon. Jongin yang terakhir memasuki ruangan itu dan Jongin sama sekali tidak siap dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Jonghyun sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah ayahnya. Di samping Jonghyun berdiri Haeri, ibu dari Himchan juga Daehyun. Jongin memandangi keanehan itu dalam diam, karena setelah mereka bercerai, Haeri tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya lagi.

Anak-anaknya bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun sejak perceraian itu karena hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Jonghyun. "Aku bersumpah, Jonghyun! Aku tidak membunuh Kyuhyun!" seru Jongwoon.

"Bohong! Aku selalu tahu kau akan membunuhnya, Jongwoon! Kau hanya peduli pada hartanya! Kau tidak pernah mencintainya! Kau menyakitinya sepanjang pernikahan kalian!" balas Jonghyun, senjata di tangannya bergetar di setiap kalimatnya. "Dan sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Jonghyun.

"Hentikan, Paman! Ayah tidak bersalah!" seru Baekhyun seraya berdiri di hadapan Jongwoon.

"Minggir kau, gadis jalang. Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu yang tidak berharga itu, kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak akan segan menembakmu. Jika saja aku tahu kau akan mengubah Kyuhyunku menjadi gila, aku tidak akan pernah membawamu ke rumah ini," desis Jonghyun.

Jongin membekap mulutnya. Tidak. Semua ini tidak mungkin. Jongin menolak percaya bahwa Jonghyun yang menjadi dalang kehancuran keluarganya. Jonghyun menyayanginya dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. "Paman?" panggil Jongin lirih. Jonghyun menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kelembutan menyisip di antara amarahnya.

"Jongin. . ."

"Apakah itu benar, Paman? Kaulah yang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah ini? Kau berencana menghancurkan keluargaku?" tanya Jongin dengan luka yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Jongin, kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Kyuhyunku. Aku mencintainya, Jongin. Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum bajingan itu datang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Kyuhyun justru memilih bajingan itu yang hanya peduli pada hartanya dan berselingkuh dengan adiknya sendiri di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari itu, Jongin. Aku harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memperkirakan reaksi Kyuhyun. Kupikir setelah melihat bukti pengkhianatan suaminya, ia akan datang padaku. Namun pada kenyataannya? Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam depresinya dan kini ia meninggalkanku selamanya," jawab Jonghyun.

"Dan semua itu adalah salahnya!" lanjut Jonghyun dengan senjata yang kembali terarah pada Jongwoon. "Paman, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah. Kau tahu ayahku tidak bersalah. Ayahku tidak akan pernah membunuh Kyuhyun," sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu tadi? Ayahmu tidak bersalah? Lalu siapa yang bersalah? Kau?" tanya Jonghyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan diamnya diartikan sebagai jawaban ya oleh Jonghyun. "Kau gadis sialan! Kau membunuh Kyuhyunku!" teriak Jonghyun kalap. Pelatuk ditarik dan suara letusan terdengar.

Sebuah bayangan menghalangi laju peluru dan jeritan pilu mengisi keheningan setelahnya. "Seungri! Oh, tidak! Seungri!" Tubuh Seungri roboh, namun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Seungri berkata, "Tanyakan pada. . . mantan istrimu, Jonghyun. Ia. . . menyembunyikan banyak hal. T-termasuk api. . . yang disulutnya."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Seungri dan menangis tersedu, sementara Jongin masih membeku. "Haeri, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Kau membunuh Kyuhyunku?" tanya Jonghyun nanar. Haeri melangkah mundur perlahan. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau kutembak kepalamu!" sentak Jonghyun. Haeri mengepalkan tangannya, bibirnya bergetar ketika menjawab.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Jonghyun! Kau hanya datang padaku ketika kau membutuhkanku! Kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu sementara hatimu kau berikan pada wanita yang sudah bersuami! Kau bahkan merenggut anak-anakku dariku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Haeri tak terkendali.

Suara letusan kembali terdengar dan tubuh Haeri roboh dengan kepala yang terlubangi peluru. "Sekarang, giliranmu, Jongwoon!" Sebelum pelatuk kembali ditarik, suara gaduh mengisi keheningan mereka. Tiba-tiba beberapa polisi bersenjata memasuki ruangan dan membidik Jonghyun sebagai sasaran.

"Jangan bergerak!" Jonghyun mengarahkan senjatanya pada polisi terdekat, namun usahanya gagal karena sebuah peluru bersarang di tangan kanannya hingga senjatanya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu segalanya berjalan cepat. Polisi menangkap Jonghyun, sementara petugas medis mulai mengurus Seungri. Baekhyun jatuh pingsan setelahnya, membuat Jongin berlari menghampirinya.

Beberapa orang menanyakan keadaan Jongin, namun Jongin menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan panik. Di antara kepanikan itu, sebuah pertanyaan terselip di benaknya. Siapa yang telah menghubungi polisi? Ketika Jongin mendongak, Jongin bertatapan dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Daehyun.

 **oOo**

Jongin duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan pandangan tertuju pada ponsel di genggamannya. Baekhyun belum sadarkan diri, begitu juga Seungri yang telah menyelesaikan operasinya beberapa jam lalu guna mengeluarkan proyektil yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua, karena selain tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menunggui mereka, Jongin juga membutuhkan jawaban. "Kim Jongin?" Jongin mendongak dan langsung berdiri begitu seorang dokter pria dengan kacamata tebal menghampirinya. Ada senyum di wajah dokter itu yang berhasil mengurangi ketegangan Jongin.

"Saudara Seungri sudah sadar dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya. "Terima kasih, Dok," sahut Jongin sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Seungri. Setelah menutup pintu, Jongin menghampiri Seungri yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tangan tersambung selang infus. Tidak ada luka lain pada tubuh Seungri sehingga Jongin bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang, Jongin. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Seungri. Jongin tidak membalas. Hanya terus menatap Seungri. Benaknya berpacu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang ingin disuarakannya, namun Jongin tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, anak yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah anakku. Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya, namun aku tahu. Aku mulai bersimpati padanya setelah aku menyelidiki masa lalunya-atas permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak menemukan bukti apa pun yang menautkan Baekhyun dengan kematian ibumu. Aku justru menemukan fakta-fakta menyedihkan, Jongin. Aku mengetahui kehidupan Baekhyun sebelum ia datang ke dalam hidupmu," ujar Seungri lemah.

Lalu dimulailah penjelasan Seungri mengenai hari-hari gelap dalam hidup Baekhyun. Setelah ibunya meninggal ketika Baekhyun berusia tigabelas tahun, Baekhyun hidup dari panti asuhan satu ke panti asuhan lain. Banyak orang membencinya karena kecantikannya, namun ada lebih banyak yang memujanya.

Ketika menginjak usia limabelas tahun, Baekhyun diangkat oleh sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal di Seattle. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, Baekhyun mendapatkan hak-hak yang selama ini hanya mampu diimpikannya. Pakaian, makanan, juga sekolah. Hingga suatu malam ayah angkatnya memperkosanya dan kejadian itu terus berulang hingga Baekhyun berusia delapanbelas tahun.

Baekhyun pergi dari rumahnya dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun. "Begitu ia mengetahui apa yang kuketahui, ia menangis. Semudah itu aku jatuh cinta padanya, Jongin. Ia tidak jahat, ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia pun terluka. Sama sepertimu," ungkap Seungri muram.

Jongin tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, lalu bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu pembunuh ibuku sebenarnya adalah Bibi Haeri?"

"Aku tidak langsung mengetahuinya. Aku hanya ingat Daehyun berkata bahwa paman Jonghyun menghilang setelah kematian ibumu. Aku pergi ke rumah bibi Haeri dan aku melihat mereka berdua. Aku rasa mereka masih berhubungan setelah perceraian itu. Lalu aku memeriksa panggilan telepon milik bibi Haeri. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kutemukan," jawab Seungri ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menemukan pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang pada bibi Haeri. Orang itu pada dasarnya memanfaatkan kebencian bibi Haeri pada ibumu. Bibi Haeri tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membunuh ibumu, namun karena orang itu, bibi Haeri melakukannya."

"Seungri, katakan padaku. Siapa orang itu?" Seungri menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Ayahmu. Orang itu adalah ayahmu."

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Jongin.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Kim saat ini adalah milik ibumu. Di surat wasiatnya yang terakhir tertulis seluruh harta kekayaannya itu akan disumbangkan, kecuali jika ayahmu masih hidup, maka ayahmu yang berhak atas seluruh kekayaan itu. Beberapa minggu sebelum kematiannya, ibumu menghubungi pengacaranya dan mengatakan akan mengubah surat wasiatnya. Aku rasa ayahmu menjadi panik ketika mendengarnya hingga ia melakukan. . . hal itu," jelas Seungri.

"Itulah alasanku tidak memberitahumu, Jongin. Karena kupikir kau lebih baik hidup tanpa mengetahuinya. Aku merasa kau sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka. Aku tidak tahu keegoisanku itu justru membuatmu lebih sakit karena harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini," lanjut Seungri menyesal.

Jongin terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya mampu bergerak tanpa pecah dalam tangis histeris. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak apa-apa, Seungri. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh," sahut Jongin dengan nada hampa. Setelah itu Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Seungri.

Jongin berusaha meredam kepanikannya, namun tiba-tiba saja segalanya menjadi tidak tertahankan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menekan satu nama yang ia pikir tak kan pernah ia tekan lagi selamanya. Setelah tiga nada sambung, teleponnya diangkat dan Jongin berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

 **To be continued~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Memulai**

Baekhyun membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang putih. Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangannya. "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan bertatapan dengan mata kelam yang merefleksikan matanya sendiri. Mata milik adiknya. "Bayiku?" tanya Baekhyun parau.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau hanya syok," jawab Jongin. "Seungri?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa hidup jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. "Ia baik-baik saja. Operasinya berjalan lancar; peluru itu hanya mengenai perut bagian bawahnya. Tidak ada luka fatal. Ia bahkan sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu," jawab Jongin pelan.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja," gumam Baekhyun. Jongin menyentuh perut Baekhyun, lalu bertanya, "Apakah bayi ini milik Seungri?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, air matanya mengalir, kemudian mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

"Mengapa kau berbohong?" Terdiam, Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Namun sia-sia saja karena begitu satu kalimat ia ucapkan, air matanya kembali membuat jejak berkilau di wajahnya.

"Seumur hidup, aku selalu diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan. Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka semua hanya peduli pada wajahku. Ayah angkatku memperkosaku ketika usiaku menginjak limabelas tahun. Sejak saat itu aku percaya, tidak akan pernah ada yang mencintaiku. Lalu Seungri datang. Ia memahamiku dengan cara yang aneh, namun ia berhasil membuatku mencintainya. Aku tidak menyadari itu hingga aku mengetahui tentang kehamilan ini. Seungri bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab dan saat itulah aku sadar ia benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan hanya tubuhku. Dan aku melakukan hal bodoh untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena ia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jelas Baekhyun di antara isaknya.

Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang menangis di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, namun aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan menghancurkan keluargamu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Karena aku berubah menjadi begitu jahat kepadamu. Maafkan aku," isak Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap kau juga bisa memaafkanku," balas Jongin lirih. Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat. Jongin sudah memaafkannya. Meski mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan selayaknya kakak-adik, setidaknya mereka sudah berhenti saling membenci dan berdamai dengan luka masing-masing.

Inilah yang terbaik yang bisa mereka miliki. Setelah menutup pintu, Jongin mendongak dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru-kehijauan yang begitu dirindukannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutinya dan Jongin memberikan seluruh bagian dirinya di dalamnya.

 **oOo**

Jongin berdiri di bawah shower dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba sebuah air mata lolos dari mata gelapnya dan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi melingkupi benaknya. Semuanya terasa sangat berlebihan dan Jongin tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Maka Jongin membiarkan isak tangisnya bermetamorfosa menjadi jeritan tanpa daya. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Menangisi hidupnya, juga waktu tujuh tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk memendam dendam. Jongin menangisi kepergian ibunya, kebodohan ayahnya, juga pilihan pamannya. Jongin menangisi dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat dibencinya. Perkataan Seungri terus terulang dalam benaknya. Jongwoon memanfaatkan kebencian Haeri. Api itu sudah direncakan.

Pembunuhan ibunya senilai dengan seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Kim. Kim Jongwoon adalah pembunuh Kim Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun Jongin tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menangis maupun menjerit. Kemudian Sehun menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu Jongin tetap diam, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berdamai dengan setiap sisi gelap dalam hatinya. Lalu Sehun memeluknya di atas tempat tidur dan Jongin jatuh dalam buai mimpi.

 **oOo**

Ketika Jongin terbangun, matahari telah bersinar terik. Lengan kokoh Sehun masih memeluknya dan Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terasa jauh. Seakan-akan Jongin tidak berada di dekatnya, bukan dalam dekap hangatnya. Jongin belum sanggup mengatakan apa pun tentang hubungan mereka dan Sehun pun tidak mengungkitnya.

Selama sesaat Jongin hanya bernapas dengan menikmati kenyamanan yang Sehun tawarkan. Namun Jongin masih harus melakukan satu hal sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa memulai dengan Sehun. "Aku harus menemui ayahku," bisik Jongin. "Aku akan mengantarmu," sahut Sehun.

 **oOo**

Satu jam kemudian Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah ayahnya. Sehun tetap menunggu di mobil, sementara Jongin melanjutkan langkah memasuki rumah ayahnya. Rumah yang sempat menjadi rumahnya sebelum segalanya berubah. Jongin menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela di ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang dipandangi ayahnya, Jongin tidak tahu.

"Ayah," panggil Jongin. Jongwoon berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan besok. Aku akan pergi dari keluarga ini," ucap Jongin. Ayahnya tetap menatapnya tanpa memberikan reaksi apa pun. Membuat seulas senyum penyesalan mengembang di wajah Jongin. Karena kini Jongin benar-benar yakin, ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu tujuh tahunnya untuk memperjuangkan hal yang tidak bernyawa sama sekali.

Hidup, namun tidak benar-benar hidup. "Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Seungri memberitahuku. Kau memanfaatkan kebencian Haeri Ahjumma untuk menyingkirkan ibuku. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu? Aku selalu menyangkal prasangkaku, karena kau adalah ayahku. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Namun kau benar-benar berubah. Aku tak lagi mengenalmu. Kau bukanlah ayahku," ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berusaha menggapaimu lagi. Tidak ketika kau bahkan tidak ingin kugapai. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan seseorang yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Aku tidak akan jatuh bersamamu. Aku akan membuat pilihan berbeda untuk hidupku. Aku tidak akan berakhir dengan hidup seperti milikmu."

Ketika Jongwoon tak juga bereaksi, masih menatapnya dengan datar, Jongin berbalik pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongwoon. Kuharap Ibu mengampunimu di mana pun ia berada." Sepeninggalan Jongin, Jongwoon masih tetap terdiam. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari ketika anaknya itu akan menyadari betapa mengerikan dirinya. Seorang pria yang gila akan kedudukan dan silau karena harta.

Seorang pria yang rela menukar cintanya demi setumpuk uang. Seorang pria yang gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya. Seorang pria yang tetap diam, bahkan ketika hal terakhir yang dimilikinya meninggalkannya. Jongwoon kembali berbalik menghadap jendela. Berusaha sekeras mungkin menulikan pendengarannya dari tawa segala benda bisu di rumah mewahnya.

 **oOo**

 **Pengakuan**

Jongin terbangun dengan aroma masakan memenuhi hidungnya. Mengikuti instingnya, Jongin melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Setelah mengikat rambutnya secara asal, Jongin berdiri di dapur yang kini terisi oleh lagu Demons dari Imagine Dragons. Terlihat Sehun yang sibuk bersenandung dengan tangan sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Tanpa kata, Jongin mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh tegap milik Sehun dari belakang. Sehun mencoba untuk berbalik, namun Jongin menahannya. "Jangan melihatku." Sehun menghentikan usahanya untuk berbalik dan berdiri diam.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kebodohanku juga keegoisanku. Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu dan memercayaimu. Dahyun datang memberikan kado itu dan aku sadar aku sudah bersikap tidak adil padamu. Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin. Sehun tetap diam. "Jika kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Jongin lembut.

Kali ini Sehun langsung berbalik dan menangkup wajah Jongin. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu," jawab Jongin dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sehun membiarkan senyum kekanakannya terukir, hingga lesung di pipi kirinya terlihat jelas. Lalu Sehun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku."

Air mata kebahagiaan Jongin mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun berterima kasih karena Jongin mencintainya. Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun di antara isak juga tawanya, membuat Sehun ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Tempat tidur?" bisik Jongin menggoda.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hal-hal bersejarah kita selalu terjadi di dapur. Aku rasa kita harus merayakannya di sini sekarang," sahutnya dengan satu kedipan mata. Jongin membelalak. "Sehun. . ." Ucapan Jongin terpotong ciuman menuntut dari Sehun dan sisa hari itu mereka lewatkan dengan berpelukan, juga tertawa dengan diiringi pengakuan cinta yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

 **oOo**

 _Satu bulan kemudian_

"Kau berencana membunuhku?" tanya Sehun dari pintu kamar mandi. Jongin menatap Sehun melalui cermin di hadapannya, lalu tertawa ketika melihat mata Sehun yang melekat pada gaun berwarna hijau tanpa lengan yang kini membalut Jongin dengan sempurna. Gaun itu mencapai mata kaki, namun belahannya hampir mencapai pangkal paha di satu sisi.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya," ucap Jongin seraya memoleskan lipstiknya. "Aku suka jika aku saja yang melihatnya," sahut Sehun. membenarkan dasi yang dipakai suaminya itu. "Kau akan melihatku tanpa gaun ini nanti malam. Bersabarlah," bisik Jongin. Setelah itu tawanya lepas karena melihat wajah tersiksa Sehun.

"Ayo berangkat. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan kamar ini," gerutu Sehun. Setelah berperang melawan kemacetan ibukota, akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun sampai di rumah Seungri. Jongin menyambut Halla yang berdiri anggun dalam gaun kuning dan mereka berjalan di depan, sementara Sehun dan Jongdae mengobrol di belakang.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku harus menghadiri pesta ini?" tanya Halla. "Karena pesta ini adalah pesta pernikahan kakakku dan suami dari kakakku adalah teman dari pacar tampanmu di belakang itu," jawab Jongin lugas. Halla mengembuskan napasnya dengan dramatis, membuat Jongin tertawa. Seungri dan Baekhyun berdiri di antara kerumunan tamu undangan dengan tangan terpaut. Jongin tersenyum dan mereka membalas senyum Jongin dengan hangat.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Jongin tulus. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Kedatanganmu sangat berarti untuk istriku," sahut Seungri. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot yang tidak pernah diberikan sebelumnya, sorot lembut. "Bagaimana kabar bayi kalian?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Sehat. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan seperti ayahnya," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. "Atau ia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik seperti ibunya," tambah Seungri tanpa ragu. Jongin kembali tersenyum. Lalu sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Sehun. Jongdae dan Halla menyusul. Mereka langsung terlibat pembicaraan dengan Seungri.

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggoda Seungri yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin, namun akhirnya berhasil menemukan pendamping. Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Jongin, lalu berbisik, "Jongin, saat aku ke rumah sakit kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Dahyun. Aku rasa ia hamil."

"Apa?" Percakapan Jongin dan Baekhyun terhenti karena Seungri menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta yang lebih besar dari ini. Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada semua orang, namun Baekhyun menolaknya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengundang orang-orang terdekatnya," ucap Seungri.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bagus. Dekorasi semacam ini membuatku mengingat pernikahanku. Dan melihat Jongin yang begitu cantik, rasanya aku ingin menikahinya lagi," sahut Sehun. Semua orang tertawa sementara Jongin bersemu merah wajahnya. "Yah, setidaknya kini kami benar-benar tahu kalian menikah terburu- buru bukan karena Jongin hamil," tambah Baekhyun.

Jongin membelalak, membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Obrolan pun semakin menghangat. Seakan mereka semua adalah teman lama yang ikut berbahagia di hari pernikahan temannya. Perlahan senyum Jongin mengembang dan Jongin bersandar semakin dalam ke pelukan Sehun. Menikmati hari yang berganti senja dengan senyum dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

 **oOo**

Malam yang larut memberikan keheningan, sementara Jongin dan Sehun terjaga di atas tempat tidur mereka. Sehun membelai punggung Jongin dan napas mereka mulai melambat hingga mencapai normal. Sehun tahu percintaannya dengan Jongin selalu memiliki arti yang lebih, namun kini semuanya benar-benar berubah sejak perngakuan cinta itu mereka suarakan.

Menjadikan segalanya lebih indah dan tak terlupakan. "Sehun?"

"Hmm."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi," ucap Jongin. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menanamkan kecupan manis di kening Jongin. "Dan aku akan hidup bersamamu selamanya. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Los Angeles," lanjut Jongin.

Sehun mengerjap. Mata biru-kehijauannya menatap Jongin dengan sinar tak percaya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum. "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu di Los Angeles," jelas Jongin lembut. Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya kembali di atas Jongin dan mereka melanjutkan kembali percintaan mereka. Menuju puncak kenikmatan, bersama ikrar cinta yang mereka tautkan.

 **oOo**

 **Epilog**

 **Los Angeles, Maret 2016**

Kegiatan pagi yang dilakukan Jongin dan Sehun terpotong suara ketukan pintu. Bukan ketukan pintu tepatnya, namun gedoran. "Sehun, kau harus berangkat sekarang! Meeting dengan penulis naskahmu diadakan setengah jam lagi!" seru Chanyeol dari balik pintu.

Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali mencium Jongin. Gedoran di pintu kembali terdengar, namun tak ada seruan yang mengikutinya. Menandakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Jongin terkikik geli, sementara Sehun menghela napas. "Beritahu aku. Mengapa aku mempekerjakan orang yang sangat berisik seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena ia sanggup menghadapimu yang sangat merepotkan," jawab Jongin. Sehun menanamkan kecupan di dahi Jongin, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

 **oOo**

"Dan penghargaan untuk sutradara terbaik tahun ini jatuh pada Oh Sehun!" Tepuk tangan riuh mengikuti satu kalimat bernada gembira itu. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sebelum maju ke panggung dan menerima pialanya. Kamera langsung menyorot wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat berseri-seri bahagia. Siapapun yang melihat Sehun bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Film romantis yang digarap Sehun di resort Lombok berhasil menyedot banyak perhatian hingga merajai box office selama tiga pekan. Hal ini merupakan pencapaian besar mengingat Sehun belum pernah menyutradarai sebuah film romantis. Kritik yang diberikan pun sangat bagus hingga jangan tanya berapa keuntungan yang berhasil Sehun dapatkan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk beberapa nama penting, akhirnya Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin. Dengan senyum kekanakannya yang memperlihatkan lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan tidak pernah melepasku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadikanku pria paling beruntung di dunia ini dengan menjadi milikku. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat tak sempurnaku. Ketidaksempurnaan kita menjadikan cinta kita sempurna," ucap Sehun.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, diiringi siulan juga tawa. Sehun mengirimkan cium jauhnya untuk Jongin dan suasana semakin meriah. Satu jam kemudian, acara penghargaan itu selesai dan Jongin meminta Sehun untuk membawanya pulang. Jongin memiliki kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sehun.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun ke kamar mandi dan menyodorkan sebuah alat berbentuk panjang dengan warna pink ke tangan Sehun. "Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Sangat sulit mencari hadiah untukmu. Dan karena ini hadiah pertamaku untukmu, aku ingin membuatnya istimewa," jelas Jongin.

"Ini. . . kau. . ." Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata, membuat Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Benar. Aku sedang mengandung."

"Kau memberiku hadiah seorang bayi? Bayi kita?" Jongin mengangguk dan Sehun bersorak gembira. Selama sesaat Jongin tenggelam dalam tawa sementara Sehun mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan berbagai pose lucu. Setelah puas berseru dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin, Sehun membawa istrinya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa kita harus setia pada tempat tidur ini hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku harus menyimpan ide bagusku hingga bayi kita lahir," ucap Sehun. Jongin tertawa, karena ide bagus yang dimaksud Sehun adalah bercinta di setiap tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Tentu. Dan kurasa ini artinya kau akan terikat denganku selamanya. Kau adalah milikku, Oh Sehun," sahut Jongin.

"Dan kau adalah milikku, Oh Jongin. Malaikat tak sempurna yang menyempurnakan hidupku."

 **END**

 **Lama banget? Iyah! Maafkeun yah.. Selesai sudah! Holaa bagaimana endingnya? Memuaskan bukan? Kkk~**


End file.
